Days of War
by roseofhope13
Summary: My years at Hogwarts were the best and worst of my life at the same time. You ask how? My first five years at this school were in the middle of the war, the years when Voldemort had risen again, so they were far from normal. Not that you can actually call Hogwarts 'normal'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introducing

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

It's certainly nice to find someone you could tell him anything anytime, even in the middle of the night...

Not that I tried it myself actually, my sister does that. Like this night last week, our parents got upset with us for something we didn't really think it was worth it, which flipped our moods upside down. So what did my sister do? She called her friend to let her heart out.

At 3:30 am.

A very nice, understanding friend she has.

(Or her parents didn't catch her talking on the phone).

It wasn't a very odd thing for my sister to do actually, she and her friends, especially this one, are that close. I'm not like that at all. I'm close to my friends, but I wouldn't call in the middle of the night when I feel bad, I don't even call every day, and there are things that I like keeping to myself. I don't let my heart out to my friends.

Or to anyone, really.

I'm usually the quiet one in the house. I'm sure I can go missing for hours and they wouldn't notice. My sister is a lot more 'social'. She loves to talk, about everything and anything, and I only listen.

When I get frustrated, I don't talk to anyone. I would listen to music, watch TV, read something until I'm a bit calm. There is also this thing I began to do lately. I write.

Like I'm doing right now.

I always liked science better than literature, so I've never known that I loved writing. Back when I was little, every time I saw a cartoon or read a story I really liked, I would start inventing characters and adding them, in my imagination of course, to the plot. As I grew up, I invented many characters with almost full background stories in many stories, and they were real to me.

I think there's something wrong with my head.

Now that I'm sort of adult, nothing changed, except that I began to write some of these characters a few years back. I didn't only write stories, I also tried songs, but I felt they weren't as good as the few stories I've written. The more I read stories, the more I wanted to write.

What I love more than writing, is reading. Not just stories, but novels, encyclopedias, signs on the streets, school books (on the first day only). I actually learned reading at a very young age.

I was able to read newspapers at the age of three.

Well, I'm the oldest, so my I was my parents' only toy for five years. That is, before my sister was born.

Anyway, back to writing… I like to use it to create my own little world, maybe to escape sometimes, so usually I don't write about myself, like diaries, except in very special occasions of my life.

Like Hogwarts.

My years at Hogwarts were the best and worst of my life at the same time. You ask how? My first five years at this school were in the middle of the war, the years when Voldemort had risen again, so they were far from normal.

Not that you can actually call Hogwarts 'normal'.

Before I tell you about my years at Hogwarts, I'll tell you a bit about my family. Like I mentioned before, I'm the oldest. My sister Melanie is five years younger than me, and she's energetic, friendly, talkative… the exact opposite of me. I also have a brother, Jack, who is two years younger than Melanie. Being the only boy, and the youngest child, he's a bit spoiled and dependent. I'm spoiled too, but not so whiny.

At least I don't think I'm whiny.

My father is a Muggle, who works as a very good doctor. He is kind and respectful, as long as you don't make him angry. He's an only child, so his mother, my grandmother, is so protective of him. Sometimes I think she hates Mum... maybe hate is a strong word, I think she sort of dislikes my mother to some degree. Maybe because she feels Mum took Dad from her, or maybe because Mum is different, or maybe simply because she thinks her choice would've been better than her son's.

Maybe...

My mother comes from a magical family, although she herself isn't magical. She's a Squib. And that is why we live much closer to the Muggle world. Mum herself is a teacher. Everything I know about magic actually comes from my Auntie and cousin. Because my Mum is a Squib, we were skeptical of inheriting magic. I didn't show any magical ability until August before I had to go to Hogwarts. I was very excited when it happened, and even more excited to hold my Hogwarts letter in my hands. I kept it under my pillow until I took it with me to Hogwarts.

Actually I was more thrilled to get out of the house as much as being magical. I am a routine person, but the idea of being away for most of the year was glamorous. I have never been away from my parents that much before. There was also my brother and sister; I was gonna spend five years away from them, and more than that if Mel wasn't a witch. I liked that because I was forced to bring Mel with me whenever there was a party at my primary school since she was three.

Every. Single. Time.

And she would cry and make me wanna cry too.

But that would be over, that's why I was glad. I would be at Hogwarts alone for five years at least.

Freedom is sweet.

My father was away when I got my letter, and he wasn't coming before I would go to school. My Mum didn't want to leave Mel and Jack alone, (or take them with us) so I was sent to shop for school supplies with my cousin.

A milestone in my life and my parents couldn't be there.

Maybe I was a bit whiny.

But to be fair, Mum gave me a camera and told me to take lots of pictures of everything.

My Auntie and her husband came to pick me up two weeks before school with their son, Michael. He was already at school, a third year Ravenclaw.

"So, here we are," My Uncle said as we arrived in Diagon Alley. I have ever been there before then, so I looked around in awe. I peeked between the massive crowd to the old looking alley to the many shops that sold all kinds of different magical things.

"Where do you wanna go first, Emily?"

My Auntie pulled me back to reality, but I took a few moments to comprehend what she said.

"It doesn't matter," I shrugged.

"Let's go get her wand first!" My cousin sounded more excited than I was.

"What do you think, Emily?" My Auntie said.

"Okay,"

We reached a small shop that was completely covered with shelves, and boxes were stacked on them. The shopkeeper measured me for a while; well actually the tape was measuring me automatically. While that happened, the shopkeeper, who was an old man with twinkling eyes, disappeared between the shelves and came back with a few boxes. I tried twenty seven wands before I felt something when I held the last one. The shopkeeper smiled and gazed at me with his grey eyes.

"It's made of black walnut, ten and three quarter inches, unyielding, with a core of unicorn hair," He said, "Use it well,"

We continued our shopping after that. We bought robes for both me and Mike, our new school books, a cauldron, potion ingredients and some other stuff I needed for my first year.

"It says here I can bring a pet," I said, reading my shopping list.

"Are your parents okay with that?" My Auntie said.

"They didn't tell me anything about it," I muttered.

"Then sorry darling," My Auntie said, "I can't risk that,"

My head dropped down. I'm not that into animals, but I wished I could get a snowy owl. But my parents don't like pets.

"Let's go get ice cream!" Uncle said. I smiled and followed them.

I spent the next couple of weeks scooping through my new books. I was coming across a lot of things I didn't know or understand, and I was getting nervous that I might get behind in Hogwarts.

I'm not used to being behind in school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dementors on the Hogwarts Express

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

"Wake up Emily, it's time,"

I opened my eyes slowly to see my mother beside me. I slowly sat up as she told me to get ready and left the room. As she closed the door, I snapped back to my senses.

I was going to Hogwarts.

Wow.

I jumped up and got out of my room to enter the bathroom. My trunk was ready from the day before (Something I usually don't do). In twenty minutes, I entered to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning, Em!" My sister said cheerfully. I put some pancakes in my plate before I snapped my head up, just realizing she was there.

"Why is she awake so early?" I said.

"It's not too early for Mel," My mother rolled her eyes and sat down, "She wants to see you off,"

"Oh," I grunted without any excitement.

Uncle came to pick us up and we were jammed in his car, Auntie in the front, and the rest of us in the back. Jack was sitting in my lap, so by the time we reached the station, my legs were asleep.

Why couldn't we just go by magic? I didn't know.

"You have to walk through that barrier," Auntie leaned to tell me, pointing at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, where Mike had just… disappeared.

"That's where we leave you," My Mum said, and I turned around to face her. She put Jack on the floor and hugged me tightly.

"Take care," She pulled back, I nodded, "And write as soon as you get there, I want to know everything,"

She said the last part with a stern look.

Typical Mum.

I turned around, grabbed my trolley, closed my eyes and ran towards the barrier, my heart beating fast. When I opened my eyes again, I was facing the shining red Hogwarts Express. I looked around, where students with their trolleys and pets where chatting or saying good bye to their families. A hand grabbing my trolley brought me back to reality.

"I'll take your trunk abroad," It was Uncle. I nodded, and just as he disappeared, Auntie came.

"Take care of yourself, darling," She kissed my cheek, "Come on, get on board, only five minutes left,"

I climbed on, and waved to Auntie before disappearing inside. I walked a few steps in the corridor before stopping. I got smacked several times by other students as they passed. I was beginning to panic. Where would I go now?

"Em,"

I turned around instantly, and sighed in relief when I found it was Mike.

"Come on, your trunk is here," He said, pulling my hand towards the nearest compartment.

"I found her," He said, smiling to two other boys inside, and made me sit next to him.

"So, this is my cousin, Emily… maybe you remember her," He told the boys, and three other girls sitting there as well.

"And Emily, those are my friends, Terry and Anthony… don't know if you remember them as well," He pointed at his friends, who nodded at me. I did remember them a bit, because I met them once or twice at Auntie's house, but I never actually talked to them. One of them was thin and a bit tall, with soft brown hair, the other one had a darker hair and quieter appearance, and when I nodded back, he returned to stare out of the window.

"And those girls are also in my year, Lavender, Parvati and Padma," Mike went on. Two of the girls, Parvati and Padma, were looking somewhat alike, so I guessed they were twins. Their names were also similar.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Parvati said.

"Thanks,"

As the train moved ahead, we entered a strong storm. I spent the rest of the journey listening (like I usually do) to the others talking about everything. Their summers, school classes, Quidditch... until...

"Have you heard about Sirius Black?" Parvati asked them.

"Who?" Anthony asked.

"He's a very dangerous criminal, they say," Parvati said, "The first ever to escape Azkaban, he escaped a while ago, and the news is all over,"

"I've heard he was a follower of..." Mike said, then leaned and whispered, "You Know Who,"

The entire compartment fell silent.

I only heard little about You Know Who. Mind you, I didn't even know his name. There was this war more than a decade back and he caused terror among wizards and Muggles alike, terror to the point where they couldn't even say his name. But then he just disappeared after he tried to kill that boy, Harry Potter. The boy survived, and You Know Who vanished from the face of the earth.

And people feared he might come back.

I felt it was gonna be a great first year.

After most of the day passed, and after a meal if nothing but sweets and candy (I like candy, but not a meal of candy), and after many other stories and conversations that I only listened to, the train stopped. I thought we arrived, although I was wondering why the train stopped so abruptly (to the point that my body jerked forward and had to grab Terry's robes so I won't fall, which was a very awkward situation), but I didn't dwell on the subject. Until the lights went out.

"What happened?" Anthony said, his voice alarmed, "Aren't we there yet?"

"Dunno," Mike muttered, then reached out for me, "Are you alright, Em? You're sort of shaking,"

I'd just noticed when he told that I was shivering a bit, and I realized moments later that it was getting cold. Before I could say that, it was one of the girls who spoke. Lavender, I thought.

"Did someone open a window? It's getting cold,"

"No one touched the windows," Terry said. We sat in silence for a while, and it got worse. I hugged myself tightly, as it was getting colder. Also, weird thoughts were creeping into mind. It was a feeling I couldn't describe.

Like I was... sad...

Very, very sad…

Some time passed before the lights were on again. I sighed in relief, feeling some warmth sneak into my body. The others looked relieved too. As we were wondering what happened, the train started moving again.

"I'm gonna go to the front of the train to ask what happened," Parvati stood up, and her two friends followed. Mike said we were near anyway so we should change into our robes, so I got out too to let them change and stood alone in the corridor.

"Why are you out?" Parvati asked me when she returned.

"The boys are changing," I said, "Did you know what happened?"

"We'd better get inside for this," Lavender said, and knocked on the compartment door. We entered immediately as they allowed us.

"So?" Terry asked as we sat down.

"The driver said only it was a technical problem, but..." Lavender started.

"We heard differently from students," Parvati said, "They said there were Dementors,"

A dead silence. I saw Mike's eyes widening.

"Why were the Dementors here?" He asked.

"Looking for Sirius Black, no doubt," Padma said, "They're looking everywhere for him,"

I felt like a complete idiot, so although I didn't like talking or asking questions, I had to ask.

"Er... what are Dementors?"

My face grew hotter as they all stared at me.

"The guards of Azkaban, the wizards prison," Terry said, "They say they're foul creatures, feed on happiness, and leave you cold and sad,"

So that was what I felt... I thought.

"They sure will give him their kiss if they found him," Padma said.

"What is that?"

"They would suck out his soul," It was Terry who answered me.

I blinked.

"Suck out his..."

"I think you girls better change," Mike said rather loudly, clearly wanting to end the conversation.

Just as we finished changing, the train stopped again, this time it was right. My heart was starting to beat faster as Mike pointed ahead.

"You need to follow Hagrid," He told me, pointing at a huge bearded man calling for first years, "He will take you to the castle by boats , but we will go by carriages, so I'll see you at school,"

"Bye,"

I took a deep breath and headed for Hagrid, where a group of first years were already gathering around the big, huge, gigantic man.

I mean, I'm moderately tall for my age, so I had never felt so short in my life.

After we all gathered, he led us to boats like Mike said. I pulled my robes tighter around me as we sailed through the lake in that cold night. We sailed for a while before the castle came into view.

I always imagined Hogwarts as something pulled out of a fairy tale, and I was sort of right. It was a castle, a massive one with towers and everything. My feeling then was inexpressible. I couldn't stop smiling when we walked towards the castle, or when we walked inside. My heart was beating like mad, but I was amazed by everything I saw so far. We stayed alone near the Entrance Hall for a while, before a stern looked Professor, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, came to call us in. When we entered the Great Hall, every head turned to look at us.

I stopped breathing.

Professor McGonagall brought the Sorting Hat, and after it finished singing, the Professor began to call our names. My heart was going at top speed, and thoughts were racing in my head. I didn't think much of where I would end. Would I be in Ravenclaw like Mike? I was top student at my old school.

But did that mean I was smart?

What if I was in Slytherin? But I wasn't cunning at all.

"Robertson, Emily,"

Wow, my name already.

I swallowed, then walked towards the stool and put the hat on my head, and waited. I waited for a full minute before it finally made a decision.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Well, I didn't expect that.

I thought of Ravenclaw, or maybe, maybe Gryffindor (although I wasn't brave at all), but Hufflepuff? I felt slightly disappointed. The house was the most underestimated among the four houses. What did Hufflepuff have? What did I have to be in it?

Or maybe what didn't I have?

After a few moments I realized I should move. I took the hat off, smothered my short wavy brown hair and headed for my table. On my way, I glanced at Mike, who gave me an encouraging smile. When the sorting was finished, The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, a very old man with a long white beard and glasses, rose up and everyone fell silent. He warned us that there would be Dementors to look for Black in the school.

He didn't look very happy himself.

One of the Slytherins was clearly mocking someone. I didn't understand at first, but I knew later he was making fun of Harry Potter because he passed out in the train when Dementors entered. I didn't really blame him. I didn't wish to meet another Dementor in my life, but I knew my wish wouldn't be granted that year.

After the speech, the empty plates in front of us were magically filled, and after the delicious food, we were asked to follow our Prefects to our Common Rooms.

"First years, please follow me," A rather handsome young man called us, and we gathered around him.

"I'm Cedric Diggory, your Prefect," He said, "Follow me please,"

We followed Cedric out of the Great Hall then down one of the stairs. I was trying to stayed concentrated to remember the way, as I was terrible with directions, but it was hard not to get distracted by the moving portraits or the ghosts or armor suits or or or...

Cedric stopped in a corridor and faced a stack of barrels that were piled there. He then tapped one of the barrels several times; the barrel's led moved to reveal a passage.

"It's second from bottom, middle on the second row," Cedric told us, "Tap it on the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', now come on,"

We followed him inside the passage, in which we had to bow a little to pass, and we were eventually in our common room. It was round and cozy, all yellow and black, and there were several plants hanging (some of them were moving). The chairs and sofas scattered around looked very comfortable. Opposite the door, there was a large portrait of a kind looking woman; I knew later she was our house founder, Helga Hufflepuff.

"Welcome to the common room," Cedric turned to us, "Those doors lead to the dormitories, boys on the right, girls on the left. If you need anything, I'll be glad to help. And now, you'd better get some sleep, good night,"

We headed for the round doors Cedric pointed to, then me and four other girls entered the first year's dormitories. I found my trunk next to one of the beds, so after I changed, I climbed into the bed and pulled the covers. I didn't sleep immediately. I thought of everything happened today, and I was still feeling a bit disappointed to be in Hufflepuff.

Then I had an idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Breaking In

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

"Morning, Em,"

I turned around to see Mike with his two friends standing behind me near the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall. I smiled.

"Morning,"

"I didn't see you last night after your sorting, congratulations," He said, I nodded, "Do you need any help? What is your first class?"

I looked down at my schedule, but jumped when many, many owls came flying inside.

"That's just the mail," Mike reassured me.

"Oh, I need to send a letter to my parents," I remembered.

"I'll take you to the Owlery later, what's your first class?"

I looked again at my schedule.

"Transfiguration," I said, "Where is that?"

I listened to Mike's instructions and tried to memorize. As I expected from myself, I forgot the way to the Great Hall and had to follow Cedric (secretly) to get there that morning.

But after that I memorized it.

Honest.

It wasn't a long distance anyway.

"Oh, something else," I said, "There's a library here, right?"

Mike and his friends exchanged glances, clearly trying not to laugh. I didn't like that, and felt my face growing redder.

"You realize you haven't even started classes, right?" Terry said, looking amused.

"I know, I just wanna do some… research," I muttered.

"It's nice to see our students making a head start," One of the ghosts suddenly appeared next to me. He was big and round, but he looked nice, "You know, Hufflepuff hadn't won the House Cup in so many years,"

"Yes, I figured," I muttered.

"That's your house ghost, the Fat Friar," Mike told me after the ghost disappeared, "Anyway, I'll take you whenever you want, but you'd better go now if you don't want McGonagall to give you detention,"

I followed Mike's instructions and thankfully I made it on time. Classes were exciting, except History of Magic which was very boring (it was taught by a ghost). I managed to stay awake, but I doubted I would for the rest of the year. Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin, was the best of them all, although his torn clothes and tired appearance didn't suggest that. Our Head of House, Professor Sprout, taught us Herbology, and she was a very nice lady. The class I was looking forward more the most, though, Potions, was taught be a not-so-likable teacher, who clearly preferred Slytherins, as he was their Head.

I didn't get the chance to get into the library until weekend. I had this thought, because I didn't like being in Hufflepuff much and I was gonna spend seven years in it, that I wanted to find more about it so maybe I could find something to be proud of. I spent the entire afternoon there. Usually when I find a good book I lose track of time, and this time I found many. I found out about many great people who were in Hufflepuff; the founder of Hogsmeade, the first female Minister of Magic, a famous Arthimancer, and an author of one of our school books. And then there was Helga Hufflepuff herself. The more I read about her, the more I liked her. She had all traits Hufflepuff house is known for; hard work, kindness and loyalty.

I liked those traits, and hoped I really had them, so being a Hufflepuff didn't seem so bad after that.

Day after day, I started to get used to the school and memorize the ways to classes, library and several other places. A girl in my dormitory introduced herself to me as being Jasmine Stump, or Jazz, a cheerful dark haired girl with small mischievous dark eyes. She was a nice girl, and we spent times in the common room and during classes, but other than that I spent most of my time with Mike and his friends. I wasn't a very social person, so I preferred spending time with people I know rather than meeting new people. A new class was added later for us first years; flying class. I was looking forward to it, but I didn't do well on the first class. So I thought I wouldn't try out for Quidditch.

Not that I was gonna to, I was no athlete.

Halloween arrived, and the castle was beautifully decorated. The feast was overall enjoyable and the food was amazing. I saved some sweets to send to my brother and sister back home. Just as I began to drift to sleep that night, someone woke me up.

"Em, get up!"

"What is it Jazz?" I turned around to face her; rather annoyed that she woke me up.

"Professor Sprout came; she said we need to go up to the Great Hall,"

"Why?" I sat up and narrowed my eyes.

"I don't know, let's go!"

I changed quickly and followed every one upstairs. The tables of The Great Hall were pushed to the sides, and students there were getting inside sleeping bags.

"Are we sleeping here?" Jazz stole the question from my mouth. I shrugged, and walked further in, where I saw Mike.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Sirius Black is in the castle," He said, and my eyes widened, "He attacked the Fat Lady, the portrait guarding Gryffindor Tower,"

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"Maybe he's after Harry Potter," Terry said, "I heard he was the one who betrayed his parents to You Know Who,"

I glanced towards Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the only one known to survive the Killing Curse, the only one known to survive You Know Who.

And we were interrupted.

"Please stop talking," A Prefect shouted, "Lights out now,"

But it wasn't exactly easy to sleep when a murderer was on the loose.

The entire castle was searched, but they found absolutely nothing. The Fat Lady refused to guard the tower again, so they had to find a substitute, but at least we returned to sleep in our dormitories the next night. I loved my bed.

Almost a week later, it was the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. It was supposed to be Slytherin instead of Hufflepuff, but their Seeker, Draco Malfoy, was injured in class by Hagrid's hippogriff. I didn't know the exact circumstances, but I was sure he deserved it. Hagrid seemed nice, although he didn't teach us, but Malfoy was certainly not. Unfortunately, he was more powerful. He filed a case against Hagrid and his hippogriff.

Anyway, which house they would bring to play first instead?

Hufflepuff, of course.

Not fair.

That was the first Quidditch match I attended, so I was very excited when I stood with Jazz and the rest of my house in the stands, although it was a very _nice_ weather.

Strong winds, lightning, thunder and pouring rain.

Charming, really.

We were soon joined by Mike and his friends, and the teams entered, and I couldn't recognize them all. I had no idea how they were gonna see while in the air.

"There he is! Harry Potter!" Jazz screamed in my ear. I also recognized Cedric, who was our Seeker. The teams flew into the air, and we were cheering without really knowing what was going on. I didn't know how much time passed before it all went wrong.

I felt the same cold sensation I felt on the train, only much, much stronger, and it was like the world was turned on mute. I was breathing heavily, and shaking, and it wasn't because of the cold. And the last thing I saw before passing out, was cloaked figures on the pitch ground, and one of the players falling down.

When I woke up, I was inside the castle; Mike and Terry were supporting me. I saw other students rushing in too. When they realized I was awake, they took me to a nearby classroom. Anthony and Jazz were there too, and they all were shaking as well, but I felt I was shaking the most.

"Are you alright?" Mike said gently, sitting next to me on the bench. I felt if I spoke, I would sound weak, so I just nodded and hugged my wet clothes tighter. Truth was, I was far from alright. What were Dementors doing inside? They brought out my worst memories. They made me see... very terrible things.

"Let's take you to the Hospital Wing," Mike stood up and took my hand, but I shook my head franticly.

"But..."

"No," I tried to sound strong, "I'm fine,"

"Let's go to the common room then," Jazz said, holding out her hand for me. I took it, stood up and walked a few steps, and then I almost fell. Mike grabbed me and sat me down the nearest desk.

"Maybe you should stay for a while," He said in a concerned voice.

I hated attention.

"I heard Professor Lupin said that chocolate helps in such cases," Anthony said.

"I have some in my trunk from Hogsmeade," Mike said, "I'll go get some,"

"And I'll go get you a dry coat," Jazz said, and they both left. After a while, Anthony said he would go and see what happened exactly.

I shivered many times from the cold, still hugging myself tightly and looking down. I was still soaked from the rain, and that didn't help. I sensed Terry moving then standing opposite me.

"Maybe I can try to dry you up until Jazz comes? I'm not sure I can do it..." He said, then pointing the wand at himself, he managed to dry himself a bit, "Well, I think I can..."

I nodded, so he pointed his wand at me and I felt hot air coming from it. My clothes were much less wet when he was done, although my hair was still a little damp. I returned to hug myself again, still shaking. He sat next to me in silence.

At first.

"You alright now?" He asked, and I nodded without looking at him.

"What did the Dementors made you see?"

I stiffened.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to," He said quickly, "Just... you were shaking really badly,"

"Was I?" I didn't look up.

"Hmmm," He said, "They made me feel terrible as well, and recall some really bad memories,"

We fell silent for a few moments.

"It was a very bad memory," I said in barely a whisper.

"Must've been," He said gently, "What was it?"

I fell silent for a while.

"My mother... had an accident a few years ago," I said, "And I was there,"

"Did she...?"

"She's fine now," I said quickly, "But I still can't get that picture out of my head,"

I saw him nod in understanding next to me.

"What happened at the game?" I remembered.

"You won,"

"But I saw someone falling..."

"Yeah, but Diggory caught the Snitch before anyone realizes, and Harry's fine," Terry said, "Although Diggory wanted to rematch... I admire Hufflepuff's fair play tendency,"

I felt proud, and I raised my head and smiled at him. And that was the first time I noticed his eyes.

Bright, hazel eyes.

I didn't know how I never noticed them before, I was hanging around him all the time, and when I feel nervous when talking to someone, I usually stare directly in the eyes. Maybe I was only talking to Mike for those two months.

I knew I was only eleven, but I was lost in Terry Boot's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bat Livers

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

I started to avoid Mike and his friends as much as possible (avoiding Terry, mainly), because every time I saw Terry, my heart would race, my face would be on fire, and I wouldn't be able to say two words together. So I thought it was much better if I avoided confrontation all together, and started spending most of my time with Jazz. Jazz, like I mentioned, was a very nice girl, and may I add she was also smart.

(Only in certain things).

"Why are you spending much less time with your cousin these days?" She asked one day in the common room.

"Huh?"

"You heard me," She replied, "Not that it bothers me, I like you, but I was just wondering..."

"What?" I eyed her cautiously.

"It's just…" She said, "You've suddenly started avoiding him like he has a disease... you didn't fight, did you?"

"No, of course not," I shook my head, "It's just... we're in two different houses, I won't follow him around forever,"

"I just felt it was so sudden," She gave me a weird look, "But if you say so..."

No one heard anything new about Black those days. Hufflepuff's next match was against Ravenclaw, and unfortunately we lost, and badly too. Weeks passed, and I found myself on the train back home for Christmas.

"Emily!" Mum took me in her arms as soon as she saw me, and then I received a kiss on the cheek from Dad. Melanie was jumping up and down with excitement, while Jack clutched me and wouldn't let go.

I've never thought he loved me that much.

"How was school?" Dad asked.

"Great," I smiled.

"Well, let's go home and you can tell us all about it,"

I didn't realize how much I missed my house until I entered. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply the scent of the house, and Mum's cooking.

"I made you pizza," She said.

I love pizza.

We went to grandmother's house for Christmas like we do every year, but that time I was extra hesitated because it was my first official year as a witch.

"Take some of those, Emily, I made them myself, I know you love them,"

I _used to_ love them, actually… a long time ago… but didn't object.

"Thanks, Gran,"

We were sitting together eating Christmas dinner. Gran made me sit next to her, saying she missed me.

"You look a bit pale," She said, "What do they feed you in that school?"

_Funny, I thought I gained extra weight…_ I thought to myself.

"All kinds of stuff, actually," I said.

"Then maybe you were only choosing pasta and sweets like you always do," Gran said, "And what do you learn there?"

I listed the subjects I was taking; Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions...

"Like what those wicked witches make on TV?"

I tried hard not to laugh.

"No, Gran, it's... a science,"

"So, you don't use weird things like... bat livers or whatever?"

Actually we did.

"Not really,"

Mum of course knew I was lying, but didn't comment.

We went to my Auntie's house for New Year's, and for the first time ever I wasn't looking forward to it in fear that he might be there, but thankfully he wasn't. Mel and Jack were running around the house, playing and laughing, while I sat with the others who were chatting animatedly. A big part of the conversation was about my first year at Hogwarts.

Did I mention I hated attention?

After they were done with asking me questions and drifted into another subject, Mike gestured to me to meet him upstairs. After some moments of hesitation, I followed.

I had a pretty good idea about what he wanted.

And I was right.

"Are you angry with me or something?" Mike faced me, crossing his arms as soon as we reached the top of the stairs.

"No, of course not," I said quickly.

"Then why it seems like you're avoiding me all of a sudden?'

I looked at my feet, feeling my face growing hotter, and trying to find what to say. Of course, I wouldn't tell him I had a crush on his friend, and I couldn't stay at the same room as him.

"It's nothing," I muttered, "We're not in the same house, or the same year, so it is hard to hang out together a lot, right?"

Mike sighed.

"If you just wanted some independency, then it's alright," He said softly, "I just thought I did something,"

"No, no, no, you didn't," I looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"And neither did my friends, right?"

Bloody hell.

"No," I shook my head.

"Good," He smiled widely, "Let's get back downstairs,"

Ravenclaw lost their match against Slytherin, and their next one against Gryffindor came on the start of February. It was a clear cool day, and Jazz and I accompanied Mike and his friends to the Ravenclaw stands. I sat between Jazz and Mike, trying to ignore who was sitting next to Mike.

Mike was clearly relieved that I wasn't angry, so he kept checking on me every day, and inviting me to sit with them sometimes, and of course, Terry and Anthony were with him. I realized then that I couldn't avoid him forever, so I tried my best to seem normal while I was with them. But… I didn't think I was succeeding.

I was just hoping no one would notice.

We cheered every time Ravenclaw scored, although Gryffindor was ahead. Jazz kept whispering in my ear every time Harry Potter was near, about how cool he was. She did that a lot, really, and she was frowning when I showed no interest in talking about the famous Boy Who Lived.

I kinda felt sorry for him.

When I started to lose interest in the game, some students screamed. We stood up and looked down, to see three... Dementors?

"I thought Dumbledore prevented those from entering?" Jazz said.

But what was weird that I didn't feel anything at all.

A silver mist appeared from Harry Potter's wand and made those Dementors, or what we thought were Dementors, trip and fall. Their hoods fell, revealing Malfoy and two of his friends.

"Aaaand Potter with the Snitch!" Lee Jordan snapped me out of my thoughts, "Gryffindor wins!"

We saw with amusement as Professor McGonagall headed for the three Slytherins in fury.

"What was that about?" Jazz half laughed.

"I think they were trying to scare Potter," Mike smiled, "But it backfired,"

…

"Em, wake up,"

I opened my eyes slowly to see Jazz. It was the night of the game, and I had just slept.

"Hmm?" I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Black broke into Gryffindor Tower,"

My eyes snapped open.

"Again?"

"Yeah, and we need to go to the Great Hall, they want to search the castle,"

I groaned mentally, wondering when would that Black affair end.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Escaped

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

The next day, the search was finished without success. The Fat Lady returned to guard the tower after they put trolls to guard her, and we stood at the front of the Great Hall before lunch, listening to Ron Weasley; Harry Potter's friend, telling the story of the breaking. As he said, Black somehow got passed Sir Cadogan, who took The Fat Lady's place after the first attack.. Weasely woke up and saw Black with a knife staring at him, and when he screamed, Black ran away. Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff in Mike's year, had a theory that Black could transform himself into a flowering shrub to avoid getting caught.

I didn't believe her.

And we found out later that Neville Longbottom, another classmate of Harry Potter, wrote the password down so he wouldn't forget it, and clearly Black found the paper… and Longbottom received detention and a Howler from his grandmother.

The rest of the year passed eventful-less, other than that Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, and then exams came. I was confident that I did well. After all, I studied hard. On the last day of exams, I went to bed around ten. I was enjoying a very restful sleep before I was abruptly awaken.

"Hmm?" I turned on my side and tried to ignore Jazz's voice.

"Wake up, Em," She kept poking my back, "How can you sleep in a time like this?"

"It's the last day of exams," I mumbled, and opened my eyes and checked the clock on my night stand, "And it's midnight for heaven's sake! You woke me up after two hours of sleep?"

"Who cares about sleep now?" She sounded impatient, "They caught Sirius Black,"

I turned around to face her, fully awake.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

On the way down to the common room, she told me that some older students heard Professor Dumbledore talking to the Minister of Magic a while ago, and that they had him in the castle and waiting for Dementors. The Common Room was almost full, and students were chatting animatedly.

"What's gonna happen to Black now?" I wondered to Jazz.

"Who cares? He'll spend the rest of his life in Azkaban!" She gave me a look.

"I meant," I said patiently, "Are the Dementors gonna give him their kiss or whatever?"

"Dunno, don't care," Jazz said, "But they'll sure be out of here now,"

That was a comforting thought.

Too bad it didn't last long.

A while later, we heard noise and shouting from upstairs. Me and several others looked up, and a few older students went out to investigate. After sometime they came back, saying Black escaped. All of the excitement we felt vanished in thin air.

Jazz woke me up in vain after all.

Black's escaping was the topic of school conversations for a long time. Rumors said he was seen in a place far away. The best part was that Dementors were pulled out of the school. Dumbledore looked happy. But the shocking news (although I didn't know how much truth was in it, we heard it from Slytherins) was that Professor Lupin was a werewolf, and he resigned.

Coming to think of it, Professor Snape filled in his place for a few days throughout the year.

Shame, he was the best teacher I had.

Our exam results came out a few days later, and I was pleased I scored top results in all subjects. Jazz did very well too.

"Are you coming for the Quidditch World Cup, Em?"

We were on the train home; Mike, Terry, Anthony, Jazz and I. I was flipping through my Hogwarts: A History when Terry asked me that. I snapped my head up, mainly because he'd just called 'Em'.

"I..." I hoped my face wasn't too red, because it was definitely hot, "I don't know,"

"I'll ask Mum to talk to your mother, so you could come with us," Mike said. I smiled and nodded.

"Oh, I'm coming for sure!" Jazz said with big excitement, "I've been whining to my parents all Christmas holiday until they said yes!"

That was one of the differences between Jazz and I, I never whine.

That would be my sister.

Auntie convinced my parents to let me go to the Quidditch World Cup with them, but my family planned to go on a vacation in Paris for the second half of August, the same time as the Cup. In the end, I ended up spending the last two weeks of my holiday at my Auntie's.

And Mike's friends were staying there as well the week before the cup.

They slept with Mike in his room, of course, while I was given the spare bedroom, but I still had to deal with them during the day.

How was I supposed to avoid them without making them notice that I was? That was the tricky part. I spent most of my time with my new books in my room, or with my Auntie in the kitchen. I loved to cook, not that I did a lot of actual cooking, but I liked to hang out with Mum in the kitchen and watching her cook. And then, I liked to watch Auntie.

Her food was even better than Mum's, and Mum is a brilliant cook.

"Morning, Mrs. Corner,"

And there they were.

"Morning, you two," She smiled at Anthony and Terry as they walked into the kitchen for breakfast. It was their last day there; I should be able to make it through.

"Mike is still asleep?"

"Yes, Mrs. Corner," Terry pulled a chair and sat down, next to me, and Anthony sat on my other side, "Morning, Em,"

"Morning," I muttered.

"What are you boys doing today?" Auntie asked them as she put some pancakes in their plates.

"Dunno really," Anthony said, "But we'll find something… join us, Em?"

"No, thanks," I said.

"We'll find something fun," Terry said, "Certainly more fun than reading next year's books,"

I wondered who was supposed to be the Ravenclaw…

"No, thanks, I'll be fine," I mumbled. I didn't like playing with boys.

And thankfully Mike saved me from further arguing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Quidditch World Cup

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

The following day Terry and Anthony left, so I felt less restricted around the house. The next few days were a bit boring though, with just Mike around and the big event we were looking forward to. That big day, we were woken up at dawn by Auntie.

"We'll walk to the nearby forest, and from there we'll grab a Portkey," Uncle told us at breakfast. I was still half asleep.

We finished breakfast and headed for the nearby forest; Uncle, Auntie, Mike and I. We arrived there after fifteen minutes, and Auntie found the Portkey, which was a dirty looking hair brush. We gathered around it, each touching a part, and Uncle started counting down after sometime. When he reached one, I felt like I was hanged up, and everything disappeared.

In moments, I was face down on the floor. Uncle helped me and Mike up, and then we went on. We passed a wizard who told where our camping spot was, and we met another man (Muggle, I guessed) at the gate of the campsite, then we entered.

"They should keep it a bit down,"

I smiled slightly at Auntie's comment. She was right. As we passed, we had seen all kinds of tents; big, small, Muggle like, form of a castle. It was something I've never seen before.

Very far from 'normal'.

We reached our camping spot and I helped Uncle sit up the tent (I almost did it myself, I was the closest thing to Muggles that they knew), and then he wanted to lit a fire. It was fun watching him try before he finally asked me to help.

"Mike, why don't you take Em and take a walk around?" Auntie told Mike who nodded and looked at me.

I was actually hoping to go back to sleep.

Not all dreams come true.

So I ended up walking side by side with Mike between the scattered tents. The sun was high in the sky by then, and people were beginning to wake up. Flags were hanged everywhere, and I saw children playing outside their tents happily. It was an enjoyable sight.

Until Mike decided to try and find his friends.

I should've gone back to sleep.

I was thankful when it was Anthony who we met up first. We met his parents and older brother, and then I stood quietly while Mike and Anthony were talking eagerly about the upcoming game. I allowed my mind to wander as I observed the surrounding. I was quite comfortable, until...

"Oi, mates!"

I froze…

"Hi Terry!" Anthony greeted his friend, and Mike did the same.

"You made it too!" Terry smiled at me.

"Hmm," I tried to smile, feeling the weather growing hotter.

We stood like that for about half an hour before Mike decided we should go back, which I was very grateful for. I slept until lunch was ready. The tent we sat up amazed me. It wasn't a tent at all. From outside, it was, also the way we built it, but from the inside, it was like a little apartment. After lunch we went for another walk.

"Your friend is coming, right?" Mike asked me as we were walking.

"Yes," I said, "But I doubt I can find her, it's too crowded,"

"Look! Souvenirs!" Mike pointed ahead, "Let's buy some!"

He grabbed my hand and headed towards the tables that were scattered around now, selling many different things. We saw tiny moving models of Irish and Bulgarian teams, flags of all sizes, binoculars that replied slowly any move you wanted. We bought two of those and some flags and returned to our tent.

Later at night, as I laid on my bed reading a story I brought, Auntie called me outside. When I got out, I saw two lanterns, one orange and one green, hovering a bit high and lightning up a road ahead, in which people were already walking.

It was starting.

I felt very excited as we followed the flood of wizards. Not because I liked Quidditch that much, but it was a big event. People's mood was very high as they were chatting happily or singing. After a while, we were there.

I raised my head up and up trying to see the end of the huge stands, but couldn't. We followed wizards up the stairs, and then we found our seats, which were around the middle. I looked around in awe, watching as more and more people sat down, until my thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice that rang through the entire pitch.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome! Welcome to the final of the 422nd Quidditch world Cup!"

Everyone cheered, including me. The teams were introduced next, first the Bulgarian team with their mascot, Veelas. I didn't know exactly what they were but I saw very, very, very beautiful females. I was sure every guy's head was going in circles.

Next came the Irish team, we cheered loudly. Their mascot was Leprechauns, naturally… those I read about in stories many times before. The game started after introducing the referee, Hassan Mustafa, and I pressed my binoculars to my eyes to see.

But I couldn't see anything.

"They're so fast!" I said to no one in particular.

"They're amazing!" Mike said excitedly.

I tried all buttons on my binocular, but I discovered I'd miss parts of the game. So I kept it on the regular speed but had to rest my eyes every once in a while. It was giving me vertigo. We cheered as Ireland scored the first goal. Mike commented how the Irish Chasers were very good, and I thought he was right, because after sometime, they were leading much ahead while Bulgaria only scored once.

Then it was getting rough.

Lynch, the Irish Seeker crashed to the ground after Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker made him think he saw the Snitch, and Bludgers were being thrown all over. At one point, a Bludger hit Krum on the face. But that didn't stop him when he saw the Snitch.

He dived very fast, and Lynch followed. We held our breath, and then there was a crash.

Lynch crashed to the ground again while Krum caught the Snitch.

And it took us a few moments to realize that despite Krum caught the Snitch, Ireland won.

The Irish side of stands began to explode gradually, and the commenter announced the score; 170 to 160. The Bulgarian team came down first and were welcomed strongly (especially Krum), then the Irish team came with even stronger clapping, and held the cup high.

We got back to our tents, all too excited to sleep, but I did fell asleep after a while of listening to Mike and Uncle talking about the game. I don't know how much time passed before Auntie woke me up. At first I thought we were leaving, but the panicked look on Auntie's face made me worried.

"What...?"

"We have to go, come on!" She said, pulling me up and dragging me outside the tent, where Uncle just dragged a half sleeping Mike.

And I understood why Auntie was panicked, although not completely.

People were running in all directions and screaming, and several tents were on fire. I tried to locate who did this, and spotted a group of masked figures laughing loudly as they were casting spells everywhere.

"Liz, take Mike and Em and find somewhere to hide, I'd be with you later," Uncle told Auntie and ran ahead. He worked at the Ministry, so I thought he would probably go to help.

Auntie grabbed us and ran, not sure to where. We passed more panicked people and burning tents as we ran at top speed, but suddenly, I tripped and fell, letting go of Auntie's hand, and at the same moment a big fire was formed between us.

I realized I was separated from Auntie.

I stood up quickly, hearing Auntie calling my name. I stared helplessly to the fire, but couldn't find a way through it. I heard screams and laughing behind me, so I panicked and ran. I didn't know where I was running to; I just ran and ran until I tripped again.

"Em?"

It was a familiar voice, a girl's voice, then a hand yanked me up, and I found myself facing Jazz.

I sighed in relief.

"Let's go now, and leave talking for later," A man, clearly Jazz's father, glanced around nervously. I ran with them towards the nearby forest, and we sat there, thinking we were finally safe.

"We haven't introduced!" Jazz said suddenly, "Mum, Dad, this is Em, my friend in Hogwarts,"

I shook hands with them, and then Jazz's mother looked up worryingly.

"Who were those people?" Jazz asked, "Why were they doing that?"

"They looked like they were..." Jazz's father started, but stopped as his wife gave him a look to stop him. A while later, we all looked up as a green light appeared above our heads.

"It couldn't be..." Jazz's mother said in pure terror, "Could it?"

"What?"

"Not now Jazz," Her father said, still looking up, "Let's go!"

He yanked us up, and we ran deeper to the forest. The green light was still there, taking a form I couldn't recognize, but I could tell that Jazz's parents knew.

The madness calmed after a while, and we got out of the forest slowly to find Ministry workers all over. I looked up in the sky to see the green light; it was in the shape of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

It sent a shiver down my spine.

We circled around the campsite to find my Auntie, and thankfully we did. She pulled me into a bone crashing hug as soon as she saw me.

"Oh, Em!" Her voice was shaking, "I thought I lost you! I didn't know how I was gonna face your mother!"

She pulled apart to look at me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. She stood up and looked at Jazz's parents.

"Thank you so much,"

"Don't mention it,"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Soaked

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

In the following day, I read bits of the morning newspaper when we got back, so I knew what were those masked people called. The paper called them Death Eaters, and the green light was referred to as the Dark Mark. I wanted so badly to know what they meant, but I didn't like asking questions.

Thankfully, Mike did.

Uncle choked on his juice as his son asked him at dinner, and we waited until he was alright before Mike asked again. Auntie and Uncle exchanged glances.

"Death Eaters are..." Uncle started slowly, "You Know Who's followers,"

Bloody hell.

"And the Dark Mark?" Mike asked.

"It's their mark," Uncle said, "They cast it when... they kill someone,"

"But no one was killed last night?" I asked.

"No, no, no one was killed," Uncle said quickly.

"Does that mean they're back?" Mike asked, and his parents exchanged glances again.

"We don't think so," Uncle said, "They themselves ran as soon as they saw the Mark,"

"Didn't they cast it?" Mike frowned.

"We don't know who did," His father said.

My family came home from France the day before I went to Hogwarts. Mel didn't let me sleep until she told me all about her vacation, and Mum and Dad also asked me about mine too. I had to tell them everything; my mother read wizards newspapers after all.

We took the Hogwarts Express the following day, and I was stuck at the same compartment as Terry. There were also Mike, Anthony and Jazz of course, but they didn't take my mind of the fact that I was sitting opposite Terry, nor did all the conversations we had about our summer, Quidditch World Cup and the events that followed it. We reached the Hogsmeade station hours later, and we got out of the train, heads down and trying to cover our heads against the heavy rain that met us there. Jazz and I chose together one of the horseless carriages that were gonna get us to the castle, unlike the previous year.

"The weather is terrible!" Jazz said as we got in the carriage, temporarily shielded.

We reached the castle a while later, and I was relieved when we got under a roof. But just as we walked into the Entrance Hall, I got soaked.

Who would through a water balloon on someone in such weather?

Professor McGonagall screamed angrily at Peeves, the school's poltergeist, who threw his last balloon before taking off.

"Great!" I hissed angrily as we headed for the Great Hall.

"You were already wet, you know," Jazz half laughed.

I wished she was hit by the balloon to see how much amusing she would find it.

The new first years came after some time, soaked from head to toe. The last one was wearing Hagrid's coat, which was very, very big on him. We watched sorting; cheering for every new Hufflepuff, then the feast began. After we were full, Dumbledore stood up. He went on about school rules, and then said something that made students whispering furiously.

No Quidditch for the year.

"Shame, I wanted to tryout this year!" Jazz said. I stared at her, while Dumbledore went on about some big event.

But Dumbledore was interrupted when the doors were open. We all looked at that direction to see a man standing there, and we all watched him as he limped across the hall, making a clicking sound that echoed through the silence. As the lightning shined through the Great Hall's enchanted ceiling, we saw his scared face, strange-looking eye and wooden leg.

He reached Dumbledore, who greeted him, then limped up the Staff Table. Dumbledore turned to us.

"I introduce to you the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody,"

We were still under shock, so only Dumbledore and Hagrid clapped. Moody didn't seem to bother.

"As I was saying, it is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year,"

"You're joking!"

One of the Weasley twins screamed, and we all burst out laughing.

Dumbledore went on about the Tournament. He said it was held every five years between the biggest three schools in Europe; Hogwarts, Beaxabatons and Durmestrang, but it has been stopped after 'death rates' increased among champions.

Charming.

He said that now only those who passed seventeen would be allowed to participate, and that students of both other schools would arrive a day before Halloween.

"Apart from the fact that there would be no Quidditch," Jazz said as we headed down to our common room, "I think it's gonna be very exciting,"

"Yes," I nodded, "I just hope no one dies,"

"Dumbledore won't let that happen," Jazz said carelessly.

"He said there were deaths before," I reminded her, "I'm gonna look that up in the library, maybe tomorrow,"

Jazz shook her head.

"You should've been in Ravenclaw," She said.

"Hey, this is a big thing!" I defended myself, "I wanted to read about the Quidditch Cup too, but I didn't know any wizardring library besides Hogwarts,"

"Oh, yeah!" Jazz jumped suddenly, and then looked at me with an evil grin.

Oh oh...

"I wanted to ask you something, but you have to answer honestly!" She said, "Promise me!"

"Promise," I rolled my eyes.

"You have a crush on one of your cousin's friends, right?"

Suddenly, I felt too hot.

"What?" I tried to sound normal.

"I've suspected that for a while, I'm just not sure which one," She said, still smiling.

I hated her sometimes.

"Neither, Jazz... neither," I mumbled.

"Oh, I know it is true! Your face was red for the entire trip to Hogwarts!" She said, "Come on! Tell me who!"

Me and my stupid blushing.

"Cut it off, Jazz,"

"Tell me now, or I'd go to both of them and tell them," She narrowed her eyes at me. My lips were dry.

"You wouldn't,"

"Ha! I knew it!" She exclaimed happily, "And I would, trust me,"

Actually, she was a bit lunatic.

"Don't tell anyone," I hissed at her.

"Tell me then,"

I looked at her, and swallowed hard.

"Terry," I barely whispered, and she cried in excitement.

"I knew it!" She squealed, "When are you gonna tell him?"

I blinked at her.

"Never, Jazz!"

"Why?" She whined.

"Because... I won't tell him, or anyone," I said sternly, "And neither will you, understood?"

We kept staring at each other, eyes narrowed, until she relaxed and sighed dramatically.

"Fine," She said, "But that's not the end of it,"

Yeah, I did know.

We started classes the following day, but we didn't have Moody until a few days later. That day though, we had a glimpse of him.

He turned Malfoy into a ferret.

It started in the Entrance Hall right before dinner, where we found Malfoy reading aloud from a newspaper, something about Ron Weasley's father and Moody, but I didn't quite understand him. He started insulting Ron Weasley's family, and things got heated and almost turned into a duel if Moody didn't interfere.

By turning Malfoy into a ferret of course.

But he was saved quickly by Professor McGonagall.

Moody's first lesson was out of ordinary. He didn't know limits, and insisted on showing us 'what it's like to be out there'. Mike said he performed Unforgivable Curses in front of them.

I still liked Professor Lupin much better.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sharing Spotlight

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

Time passed slowly until the day before Halloween, when the other two schools were supposed to arrive. On that morning, we were informed that they were arriving at six, so classes would end half an hour early to get ready.

At six, we were all dressed in our best uniforms and were standing in line by our year and house. We waited and waited, wondering how they would get there, and then a dot appeared in the sky, and was growing bigger and bigger.

"It's a dragon!" A first year yelled.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's a flying house!" Another told her.

But it was neither, actually.

A huge carriage with huge horses landed gracefully, and we watched in awe as the door opened, and a small boy wearing blue silky robes got out, rolled open a small carpet then stood aside.

And then we all opened our mouths.

A huge woman got down, and Dumbledore barely leaned to kiss her hand.

I felt really short.

Her students came out next, shivering in their light, silky clothes. After Dumbledore assured the giant (Madam Maxime, he called her) that Hagrid would take care of her giant horses, she got inside with her students.

And we waited again.

Someone shouted, pointing at the lake. The lake was bubbling, and slowly, a big ship appeared from the water.

The people who came out of ship were heavily dressed unlike the first school. Their oldest, the Headmaster clearly, pushed one of the students inside quickly, saying he was cold.

And we all saw Victor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker.

After Dumbledore welcomed the Headmaster Karkarof and his students, we followed them to the Great Hall. Older girls were searching frantically for some thing for Krum to sign on.

Pathetic.

We sat down in our tables, while Beauxbatons sat with Ravenclaw, and Durmstrang with Slytherin. Dumbledore entered with his guests, and we laughed as Beauxbatons students stood up when their Headmistress entered. Then the feast began, and there were many new dishes we didn't know.

Dumbledore also introduced two Ministery officials who would be, along with the Headmasters of the three schools, they would be the judges.

Then we held our breath as Dumbledore opened a jeweled box Filch brought him, and got out a wooden goblet with blue and white flames.

Dumbledore said that there would be one champion from each school, chosen by that 'Goblet of Fire'. Anyone who wanted to participate had to write his name and school on a piece of parchment, and put it in the Goblet, which would stay in the Entrance Hall until the following night. He warned firmly those who were underage not to put their names, saying he would place an Age Line around the Goblet.

"Do you think there would be someone from Hufflepuff who would put their names?" I asked Jazz when we went to our dormitory.

"That would be great, wouldn't it?" Jazz replied from her bed, "Our house was always underestimated; it'd be great if the champion was from our house,"

"Who do you think is worth it, though?"

"I heard that Cedric might be participating,"

"Really?" I smiled, "He's good,"

The next day was Halloween. As Jazz heard, Cedric put his name in the Goblet, as did a Gryffindor named Angelina Johnson, a Slytherin named Warrington, and of course all Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. The Weasley twins and two other underages made a scene in the morning after they tried to fool the Age Line Dumbledore made, and ended up with very long beards.

We waited impatiently until darkness finally fell, and we headed for the Great Hall, which was decorated beautifully for Halloween, even more beautiful than usual. I hardly ate from excitement, and finally Dumbledore stood up.

I didn't really listen to Dumbledore, as I was focusing on the Goblet in front of him, and it's flames turned into red as it spitted out a piece of parchment that Dumbledore caught.

"From Durmstrang," He read, "Victor Krum!"

Everyone clapped, and Krum stood up, passed in front of the Staff Table, and into a door behind them.

"From Beauxbatons," Dumbledore read the second paper, "Fleur Delacour!"

A stunning blonde with wide blue eyes stood up and went after Krum.

"From Hogwarts," I held my breath and Jazz squeezed my arm, "Cedric Diggory!"

I stood up clapping strongly with the rest of Hufflepuffs and school. Cedric smiled widely and followed the other two. Dumbledore spoke again although the clapping didn't die out, but he suddenly stopped.

We realized why in a moment. The Goblet's flames turned into red again, and Dumbledore caught the parchment that got out. Silence rang through the Hall.

"Harry Potter,"

"What?" Jazz narrowed her eyes. Murmuring spread across the Hall. Everyone was clearly wondering the same thing.

"Harry Potter, come please," Dumbledore repeated, and Harry stood up, looking confused, and disappeared in the same room, Dumbledore and other teachers also followed.

"What just happened?" I turned to Jazz.

"I have no idea," Jazz frowned, "Does that mean there would be two Hogwarts champions?"

"But that would be unfair to the other schools," I said.

"We would have a better chance," Jazz's eyes sparkled, "And it's Harry Potter!"

"You're a Hufflepuff, aren't you?" I raised my eyebrows, "That's not fair,"

She frowned and crossed her arms, then turned to me.

"But how did Harry participate?" She said seriously.

"That's what I don't understand," I said, "He couldn't have fooled Dumbledore,"

And then we were interrupted by Professor Sprout, asking us to go to bed.

We learned the following day that Harry Potter would be the fourth champion. He insisted that he didn't put his name in the Goblet, but I didn't think anyone believed him.

I didn't know whether to believe him or not.

Harry Potter's participation made Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students and headmasters not very pleased. Even inside Hogwarts itself, Hufflepuffs were treating Harry coldly, as well as some Ravenclaws and of course Slytherins. Hufflepuffs considered Cedric the true Hogwarts champion. I thought it was due to the fact that Hufflepuff was always underestimated, so this was a big chance for them to shine.

And what made matters worse, was when a journalist named Rita Skeeter wrote an article about the Tournament for the Daily Prophet.

It was more like a Harry Potter life story actually. She interviewed him and some of his friends; Victor Krum and Fleur Delacour were only mentioned at the end.

While Cedric wasn't mentioned at all.

So unfair. Just because Hufflepuff was usually not highly competitive didn't mean it should be left out.

But I thought things got a bit rude, especially from Slytherins.

"Did you see that?" Jazz came one day and put something in front of me. I raised my head from my homework to see a badge that said 'Support Cedric Diggory, the real Hogwarts champion".

But in seconds, it turned into "Potter stinks".

"Where did you get that from?" I asked.

"Some Slytherins were wearing that," Jazz said, "Thought you might want that, since you were all for Cedric,"

"I'm not wearing that," I wrinkled my nose, "It's rude,"

"Bless you," Jazz chuckled, and I gave her a glare.

"But you know, I feel sorry for Harry Potter," Jazz said.

"Do you believe he didn't put his name?"

"He's Harry Potter for crying out loud!" Jazz said dramatically, "Of course he's telling the truth!"

On November 24th, we headed with the rest of the school to this sort of a pitch designed especially for the first task. I sat next to Jazz, joined by Mike and his friends, and then waited.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament!" Ludo Bagman's voice rang through the place, "The champions are required to collect the golden egg from the dragon... let's welcome the first champion; Cedric Diggory against the Swedish Short Snout!"

"Cedric is first!" Jazz squealed.

"Blimey! A dragon!" I said in shock, and at the same time, the cover the hid the middle of the pitch disappeared, revealing the dragon.

A big, grayish, living, fire breathing, _freaking_ dragon.

We stood up and cheered as Cedric entered, then sat down again. I was out of breath. Cedric stood for a moment, and then pointed his wand at a rock, transfiguring it into a dog.

We watched in awe as the dragon got distracted by the dog and started chasing it. Cedric moved carefully towards the nest, but just as he got there, the dragon turned around.

I felt my heart stopped as everyone stood up and gasped.

The dragon, seeing Cedric near its eggs, breathed fire at him.

"Is he alright?" Jazz asked worriedly.

The next moment, we saw Cedric again; clutching the golden egg, but half of his face was burnt.

"I don't think that's something Madam Pomfery can't fix," I said through the cheering, sinking back to my chair.

The next was Fleur Delacour, against a smaller, greenish dragon called Common Welsh Green. She casted a spell on him, putting him to sleep, and made it safely to the nest.

That is until he snored and burned a part of her skirt.

"Cedric is still in the lead!" Jazz said excitedly after the judges declared Delacour's marks.

"Until now," I said.

Viktor Krum was the third, and he did something to his dragon's eyes that made him unable to see. The dragon went on a rage, smashing some of its own eggs with his tail. Krum got the egg in the end, and although he was docked points for smashing the eggs, he still scored more than Cedric.

Then came Harry Potter.

His dragon was the biggest and the fiercest looking one of all. Harry stared at it for a few seconds, then raised his wand and muttered something. We didn't know what he did until a broom flew out of the castle and into his hand.

Clever.

He mounted his broom and started to fly, trying to get the dragon as far as possible. His Quidditch talents certainly helped him, and despite some injuries, he made it in the end.

And he tied with Krum.

"Wow that was intense!" Jazz said as we headed back to the castle, "Anyone could've died!"

"Yeah," I agreed, "Although I read about it, but watching this was nerve wracking,"

"If Harry Potter did put his name," Jazz said, "He's suiciding,"

In the Common Room, we gathered around Cedric, wanting him to show us the egg, as they said it had the clue to the next task. But as soon as he opened it, we wanted him to close it.

Just as he opened, we clapped our hands to protect our ears from the very high pitched shrieking that came from it.

"What was that?" One of Cedric's friends asked.

"No idea,"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lost

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

A few days later, it was announced that a Yule Ball would be held on Christmas Eve, with only fourth years and older attending. Students were very excited for the event, the majority decided to spend holidays in Hogwarts, even Jazz.

"You're not even allowed to attend," I told her as she was blabbing about it in the dormitory one night.

"I might get invited," She said defensively, sitting on her bed to look at me.

"You're twelve!" I rolled my eyes, "No boy would look at twelve year olds,"

"Maybe Terry would," She said in a singing voice.

She wasn't gonna let it down.

"No he wouldn't," I mumbled.

"You should tell him, you know," Jazz said, "Tomorrow,"

I stared at her.

"I told you I will not!" I hissed, "Never!"

"But Emmy..." She crossed her legs, "He's going to the ball!"

"So?"

"He'd find a date!"

My heart sank a bit.

"I know,"

"What if they started going out later?" My heart sank lower, "What if they loved each other, and maybe even got married later?!"

That was a bit over dramatic.

"I just have a crush on him, and I plan to get over it," I exhaled and turned to her, "I'm still twelve, my interests will change,"

But I wasn't sure of the words that came out of my own mouth.

Sure enough, Mike told me he invited a Hufflepuff from his year, and Anthony and Terry asked two Ravenclaws who were a year younger.

I actually saw her, and she was very pretty. Her name was Wendy. Although I wasn't bad looking, I had a short light brown hair and grey eyes, but I was in no way compared to her silky sandy hair, bright blue eyes, stunning features and perfect figure. She was only a year younger than him, while I was a mere twelve year old. A child.

I watched them sometimes, and felt they were already friendly with each other. I felt so insecure... broken... hurt... but I tried not to show that to anyone.

Did I mention that Jazz is so smart?

So to run away from her and everyone, I returned home for Christmas.

I didn't know what happened to me then. I let it get into my head, and really affect me, when that shouldn't have happened. I was depressed; I wanted to get over that but I couldn't. I let myself believe that Terry, or anyone, would never look at me because I was much less than the other girls.

And I didn't know why I felt all of that... why I was so broken...

I was lost…

I was just about to turn thirteen for crying out loud. I was too young for this.

I spent most of the holidays in my room, and I only got out of the house twice; on Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve.

When I returned to Hogwarts, I wished sometimes I didn't. Jazz was all excited to tell me all about holidays, and although she didn't actually attend the Ball, but she told me she made Mike tell her all about it.

In the following days, I noticed how close Terry and Wendy had gotten, which made me feel even worse, and I ended up avoiding everyone, including Jazz. I just drowned myself into studying; pretending that everything else didn't exist. It helped during the day, but when I go to bed, it was all coming back.

That was, I think, when I started writing. Not much, just thoughts, bits of stories or poems. It was a way to let my feelings out, since I didn't like talking to anyone about what I feel.

On the 24th of February, I sat next to Jazz on the stands that were built near the lake for the second task, where champions were supposed to dive and get a hostage who was related to them. I wasn't very excited, even when Cedric appeared first from the water with his girlfriend, Cho Chang, and tied with Harry Potter for the first place.

"When are you gonna get out of this state?" Jazz whispered to me as we were heading back to the castle after the task ended.

"What state?"

"Don't play with me Emily Robertson!" She hissed, "You're always quiet and alone, and Mike is also worried, he asked me if you were alright a hundred times!"

"I'm fine," I muttered.

"No, you're not," We just entered the Entrance Hall, "I know why, but you should get over,"

"I'm trying!" I said impatiently.

"Not well enough," Jazz said.

"It's not that simple," I muttered. She gave me a look I didn't like.

"I didn't realize how strong your little crush is,"

"Oh, shut up,"

"Fine!" She sighed, "At least stop avoiding me, maybe I can help you one way or another,"

I nodded just to end the conversation. That's what I usually do when I don't want to argue.

But in the end I do whatever I want.

I was that stubborn.

But after all I kind of stopped avoiding her, although we weren't talking much at the times we spent together. Mike was checking on me every now and then, but I insisted I was fine.

One day, when I picked up some parchments and books and headed for the library, a hand yanked the back of my robes, making everything I was carrying fall down. I turned around at once, ready to shout, when I saw Miller and Boyle, two Slytherins in my year.

"What's the hurry, Robertson?" Miller smirked.

"None of your business," I hissed and leaned to pick up my things, but he smacked my shoulder, making me trip backwards and almost fall.

"Come on, we didn't have fun in along time!" His friend said.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time for playing," I said in a shaky voice, "Go away,"

"You're the one who should go away," Miller said, "You don't belong here, you're a Mudblood,"

I was boiling.

"I'm not…" I hissed.

"Yes you are," He crossed his arms.

I took a deep breath and leaned down again to pick up my things.

"I tried to convince you a hundred times before, but you didn't understand… so we're all wasting our time h… Oi!"

I shrieked as one of them yanked me up and the other kicked my things away.

"Are you implying we're thick?" Boyle hissed angrily at my face.

"I didn't say a thing," I tried to sound calm and not to break eye contact, "You did,"

I closed my eyes as he raised his hand to hit me, but nothing came.

"Get your hands off her!"

I opened my eyes when I recognized the voice, just as Boyle let go of me. He shot dirty glances towards Terry, who was moving his eyes between the three of us.

"What're you doing?" He finally asked the Slytherins.

"None of your business!" Miller spat, but he took a step back when Terry raised his eyebrows.

"You were going to hit my friend, so it is my business," Terry crossed his arms, and I felt a rush of gratitude, "Come on, get lost,"

Miller glanced between us for a few moments, clearly considering the situation, but he must've realized that he couldn't beat a two year older student.

"You alright?" Terry turned to me after they left. I sighed and nodded, leaning to pick up my things.

"Here, let me help," Terry leaned too, "What was that about anyway?"

"Nothing important," I muttered, just wanting to end the conversation quickly and get out of there, it was the closet I had been to Terry in a long time.

"They were about to beat you up,"

"Not the first time,"

"They've beaten you up before?" Terry handed me the rest of my books.

"No," I said quickly, "But they mock me whenever we got the chance,"

"Why?" He looked at me questioningly as we stood up. I felt very hot under his gaze.

What should I say?

"They seem to think they're more superior," I looked down to my books.

"In what way?"

"Because my parents aren't wizards,"

"Oh,"

We stood in awkward silence for a few moments.

"But that gives them no right, though,"

I just shrugged.

"Well, just keep in touch, alright? We missed you," I swallowed, "We don't hang out like we used to, do you think we're too old or what?"

"I've been busy," I muttered, hugging my books tighter.

"I don't remember we had so much work in second year,"

I was a terrible liar, wasn't I?

"Well, you've been busy too,"

I didn't know why I said that.

"Yeah, maybe…" He smiled sheepishly, "But we still should manage, we're friends, right?"

I couldn't answer that, so I just nodded.

"Well, I have to go now, Wendy's waiting in the common room," He said, and my heart sank, "Take care, see you around,"

I noticed that I was running into Terry a lot over the next few days. I guessed he didn't tell Mike about that day, but I thought he was keeping an eye on me himself, which I was very grateful for.

He usually wasn't alone, though.

I started to try harder to get over my feelings; I returned to hang out normally with Jazz, and I also returned to be more around Mike, Anthony and Terry (and, ahem, her). I tried to convince myself that it was better to be friends with him that to be nothing at all. It wasn't easy, it was painful for me to see Terry and Wendy together (and she was around for quite sometime), but I was doing my best to ignore her without being rude.

I didn't know how much that worked...

By the day of the third task, I was much better, at least according to Jazz. It was held in the Quidditch Pitch this time, which was turned into a big maze. Cedric and Harry, being on first place, went inside first. After sometime, Krum was ordered to follow, and after more time, Delacour entered.

The four champions were inside.

And we had nothing to do but wait.

A lot of time passed before we saw red sparks coming from inside the maze, which meant someone met danger he couldn't face. One of the Professors entered, and we waited again.

I hated waiting.

"Who do you think is out?" Jazz asked, "Hope it's not Cedric,"

"Hope it's not real danger," I replied.

We waited and waited and waited, until suddenly, Harry and Cedric fell on the ground out of nowhere. We rose up instantly, and some began to cheer, but I felt something wasn't right.

And my feeling was confirmed when some screamed.

"What...?" Jazz started, but was cut off by whispers that made me stop breathing.

"Cedric Diggory is dead!"

I looked at Jazz in terror, and I figured out she heard the same thing I heard. I looked back ahead to try to see what was happening, but I couldn't see as people started to gather.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Good Die Young

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

We sat in our common room in complete silence. No one went to bed, no one said a word, only a few sobs were heard. I was trying not to cry myself, and decided to save my tears for my pillow later so no one could see. We just sat there, trying to understand what happened.

Cedric Diggory was dead.

We were hastily sent to our common rooms without knowing anything, and I didn't think it was an accident related to the tournament, or they would've told us.

The only one who knew the truth was Harry Potter.

But Dumbledore asked us all the following morning not to ask Harry about anything that happened that night, and we obeyed Dumbledore. We passed Harry several times that day and the days after, and I thought he looked miserable.

It was something big.

On our last day in Hogwarts, there was no End of Term Feast or House Cup Ceremony. All faces were gloomy and sad, especially at our table. After we ate, Dumbledore rose. He asked as first to stand in the memory of Cedric. The sound of the moving benches rang through the silence as we stood up. I glanced at the Ravenclaw table to see Cedric's girlfriend crying, and I looked down biting my lip to prevent my own tears from falling.

He went on about Cedric, but even Dumbledore's perfect words didn't justify him. For the two years I spent in Hogwarts, he was always there...

"His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not," Dumbledore said,"I think you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

I held my breath, and I was sure everyone did the same.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort,"

And that was the first time I knew his name.

Whispers spread across the Hall, and I could see terror in people's eyes. Dumbledore waited until the whispers died to speak again. He told us, that the Ministry of Magic doesn't want us to know that because they don't believe it, and he said that hiding the truth was an insult to Cedric's memory.

I couldn't agree more.

Dumbledore made us raise our glasses again, this time to Harry Potter, whom Dumbledore said he faced great danger but managed to return Cedric's body to his parents. He greeted our guests from the other schools, and started lecturing about the importance of unity in times like this.

"Remember," He said, "if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

I wiped my tears which fell down my cheeks as Dumbledore ended his speech, and his last words echoed in my head.

Right... and easy...

The next day, we were on the train back home. All of our conversations were of course about the last days events.

"But the Ministry is denying this all together," Anthony said, "Did you see the Prophet this morning? They're hinting that Dumbledore is too old and making this up,"

"I trust Dumbledore," I said.

"So you believe him?" Jazz asked.

"The Ministry didn't tell us how Cedric died," I said, "Like nothing happened,"

"It wasn't Dumbledore's story anyway," Mike said, "It was Potter's... and with Rita Skeeter's articles about him all last year..."

"You actually believed this nonsense?" Jazz frowned, "Mum says Rita Skeeter is not a fair writer... I don't think Harry Potter had any reason to lie,"

"I'm not saying he's lying..." Mike said, and then sighed, "I don't know,"

"It's all so confusing," Terry said, and we fell silent for some moments.

"I still think Dumbledore's story makes much more sense," Jazz said.

"But could he return?" Anthony said.

"The story said he disappeared, not died," Jazz said, "Although no one really knows what happened,"

"If it's true," Terry looked out of the window, "Nothing would be the same anymore,"

"Do you know what it was like?" I asked quietly, "When he was in power before?"

"My parents always say it was terrible," Jazz said, "They lived in pure terror,"

"But how did he gather followers?" I asked, "How was he convince them?"

"There are bad people just as there are good people, Em," Mike asked, "And not all of them were convinced..."

"And what did he do?" I asked again, "I mean, he was just killing people in random?"

"He killed anyone opposed him, and sometimes just for fun," Anthony said.

"But it was mainly based on blood purity," Terry said, still looking out of the window.

"Blood purity?"

"It's the same ideas of most Slytherins now," Terry looked at me meningfully, "You know, about how Muggles and Muggle borns are scum and don't deserve to exist... they were the main target,"

Yes, I knew that.

"Like me," I said calmly. Mike looked at me in horror.

"You're not a Muggle born," He said quickly.

"But I'm close," I said, "My both parents are not magical... Slytherins pick on me because of that sometimes,"

"Slytherins pick on you!" Mike stared at me, "You've never told me that! Who are they? I'll teach them a lesson!"

"Calm down!" I knew I shouldn't have said that, and Terry glanced at me, "They don't hurt me or anything! They just pick on me like they do to everyone, but I ignore them!"

"And if they tried to lay a finger on her, I'll send them to the Hospital Wing," Jazz said simply. We all smiled, even Mike, even though he was trying to show he was still mad.

But even though he changed the subject, I couldn't help but wonder how life would be if Voldemort really returned.

My parents were torn between believing Dumbledore or the Ministry, and didn't want me to go back to school at first. The Daily Prophet ignored this completely; they just kept making fun of Dumbledore and Harry Potter so people don't believe them. And although I was more with Dumbledore's story, but I was confused too because he didn't tell us the whole story.

We got back in school in September. Anthony was made Ravenclaw Prefect with Padma Patil, while our new Prefects were Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbott, both in Mike's year as well. As a third year, I was required to choose two extra classes, so I chose Arthimancy and Ancient Runes, and although Jazz didn't like them, she chose the same so she wouldn't be alone. We were introduced two new Professors, one instead of Hagrid (I didn't take his class anyway), and the other one was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher; Dolores Umbridge, as Moody retired (After it turned out that a Death Eater was actually disguised as him the entire year).

She was terrible.

She made a speech at the Start of Term Feast, and although I didn't understand it fully, I didn't feel comfortable, and I was proved right on the first class.

She was very committed to the 'curriculum' put by the Ministry, and wanted to teach us Defence by 'theory'.

While there was a possibility that Voldemort and his Death Eaters are looming out there, she wanted to teach us theory.

And she criticized our previous Defence teachers.

And with fake politeness and high pitched voice, I wished Defence class was optional.

And what made things worse, she was appointed by the Ministry as High Inquisitor, which meant it was up to her to decide whether other teachers were 'qualified' or not.

Which meant we had to see her in other classes, too.

"She looks like a toad," Anthony said as we were sitting together in the courtyard a couple of weeks later. I smiled as I found the description perfect.

"Now, now, Anthony," Terry said amusingly, "You should be an example, you're a Prefect!"

"I'm sure I'm still allowed to talk about teachers from behind their backs," Anthony looked at him.

"I don't know, they might at that as a new school rule?" Mike said.

"Then I'd spend my entire year in detention," Jazz said sarcastically, making us all laugh.

"By the way, Terry," Jazz asked, "I didn't see you around Wendy lately,"

"Ah, we broke up over the summer," Terry said casually, and Jazz gave me a look. I felt my spirit rise a bit, "But it's Mike you should notice something about,"

"Notice what?" I moved my eyes between Terry and Mike, who rolled his eyes.

"Mike is seeing someone," Anthony said.

"Oh, that," I said. He told me once he started going out with Ginny Weasley, the youngest sister of the Weasley twins.

"Really?" Jazz said excitedly, "Who?"

"Ginny Weasley," Mike said, "We got on good terms since the Yule Ball last year,"

"She seems nice," I smiled.

"Yeah," Mike slightly smiled.

"Oh, Jazz, you didn't tell us how your tryouts went yesterday?" Anthony asked Jazz, I tried to meet his eyes but failed.

"I didn't make it," She crossed her arms.

"Oh, sorry," Anthony glanced at me, "Maybe next year,"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Meeting

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

At the start of October, we were going to visit Hogsmeade Village. I was thrilled to see it after reading about it. It was the only all wizards village in Britain, and it's founder was a Hufflepuff.

Me and Jazz accompanied Mike and his friends, who showed us around. We took plenty of sweets from Honeydukes, and Jazz was interested in Zonko's, which sold pranking equipments. After a second round, we met Ginny.

"Hey, everyone!" She said cheerfully after a quick kiss to Mike (I shuddered).

"Hey everyone," She smiled, and then turned to Mike, "Shouldn't we go?"

"Go where?" Jazz asked.

"We're going to Hog's Head," Mike said.

"Why?" Jazz wrinkled her nose, "It's disgusting!"

"I know," Mike nodded, "We just have a meeting,"

"With who?" I asked.

"Harry Potter,"

"Why?"

Mike glanced to Ginny.

"We've got this idea about learning Defence probably," Ginny said simply, "Harry is our teacher,"

I blinked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I turned to Mike.

"I didn't say you're coming,"

"They can come, of course," Ginny said, "If they want,"

I looked at Jazz, not knowing what to say. I hated these embarrassing situations.

"Maybe someone will ask him about the whole story?" Jazz leaned to whisper in my ear.

Actually she had a point.

So I found my self walking with the others towards Hog's head.

We found it slightly crowded. Harry and his friends were already there, and the owner was looking at the crowd in shock. Harry also didn't seem so pleased.

We sat down and waited as more people came, then when it seemed that everyone were there, we all fixed our eyes on Harry.

But it was his friend, Hermione, who spoke first, so everyone looked at her instead.

She said what Ginny told us; they want to learn Defence practically rather than theoretically. Mike commented that she also wanted to pass her OWLs, but she defended herself by saying that it was because Lord Voldemort is back.

She actually said his name, so some gasped, some chocked, and some flinched. It was strange and not understandable for me how a name could cause this much terror.

That was when the fun started anyway.

One of our Quidditch team asked for a proof of Voldemort's return, and that caused a rebound attack from Harry's friends. Harry burst out too, starting to get annoyed apparently, and the conversation about Cedric's death went on for a short time before drifting into another subject, without any new details.

I was starting to get bored.

"Yes, well, moving on…" Hermione said loudly after a while, "The point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

We murmured in approval, but when she wanted to find a regular appointment, all three houses present didn't wanted to clash with their Quidditch practices.

She seemed a bit annoyed by that.

The subject changed again when a Ravenclaw girl with a dirty blonde hair started talking about something I don't even remember. She argued with Hermione for awhile, before someone cleared their throat.

"Hem, hem,"

I jerked and looked around, expecting to find Umbridge, but when we found it was only Ginny, we all burst into laughter.

Then came the problem of the place.

After sometime of thinking and suggesting, we didn't agree on anything. Hermione promised to let everyone know if they found a place, then took out a parchment and a quill, and looked at us in hesitation.

"I... I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," She took a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to."

People started to sign, although some were a bit hesitated, like Zacharias (the boy from our Quidditch team) and Ernie, but when Hermione assured she won't leave the list anywhere. I looked at Jazz in hesitation too, my thoughts racing. I hated breaking the rules, and if my parents knew, I would be in deep trouble.

Not to mention Umbridge...

But in the end, I found myself signing with everyone else.

Only a couple of days later, we found a shocking announcement on our house's notice board.

"That old bat!" Jazz swore, and then looked at me in terror, "Do you think she knew?"

"Shhh," We snapped our heads to see Hannah looking at us sternly.

I glanced at Jazz then back at the notice board to read again the new decree Umbridge wrote. She disbanded all groups, teams, clubs and gatherings of all sorts, and their reforming required her permission. I felt worried. Did she really found out? This seemed directed at us...

We sat at our table in the Great Hall, glancing at Harry, where a few of our group were talking to him. I saw Ginny coming to Mike, and after awhile he came to us.

"So?" Jazz asked instantly.

"Harry said our plan is still the same," He said in a low voice, "He just doesn't want us all coming to their table so we don't gather attention,"

"Did Umbridge know?" I asked in worry, "Did one of us tell her?"

"Hermione is sure somehow it's not one of us,"

"But... how did she know?" Jazz asked.

"Dunno..." Mike shrugged, "Maybe it was a coincidence?"

We realized that the Quidditch teams were also disbanded, and Umbridge kept stalling in reforming them (except Slytherin). She was making Hogwarts less and less likable for all of us, so although I was nervous about breaking the rules, I couldn't wait for Harry to find us a place to meet.

Luckily, we didn't wait for long. Only a few days later Ginny told us to be in the seventh floor at eight O'clock, and walk three times along the wall concentrating on what we wanted, to enter the Room of Requirement.

Jazz and I headed there a bit before eight, carefully trying not to bump to any teacher. We finally made it there, did as we were told, and a door appeared in the middle of the wall.

We entered into a wide room with lots of pillows on the floor, most of them were occupied. There were many strange devices I didn't recognize, but the thing that caught my attention was the huge library.

Jazz went to set next to Mike and the rest while I wandered in front of the shelves, examining the titles. They were mainly Defence books. When I noticed the room was full, I sat down next to Jazz and all attention was on Harry, who was standing.

"Well," Harry said, "This is the place we've found for practice sessions, and you've… obviously found it okay,"

Everyone expressed their agreement, and Harry started explaining about some of the strange devices when some asked about them. When he wanted to started the first lesson, Hermione interrupted. She said we should elect a leader.

Wasn't Harry our teacher already?

We raised our hands to 'make it formal' like Hermione wanted, but then she interrupted again, saying we need a name.

Now that was right.

After a few suggestions, Cho suggested 'The Defence Association', 'DA' for short.

"Yeah, the DA's good," Ginny said, "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

I liked it.

After we voted for it, Hermione pinned the parchment which we signed on it on to the wall and wrote DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY on the top.

And finally the lesson started.

Harry suggested starting with the Disarming Charm, and although some disagreed thinking it was too simple, we started with it anyway.

I paired with Jazz, and waited until everyone finished. Neville didn't find a partner, so Harry told him to pair with him. Then we all looked at Harry.

"Right... on the count of three, then," He said, "one, two, three..."

Jazz's curse missed me and I flinched as it hit the shelves behind me, causing a book to land on my head. Not many were better actually; lots of books were flying around after being hit. My curse didn't miss Jazz, but only caused her wand to jerk.

We went on like that for a short while. Jazz hit me several times, but her curse wasn't strong enough, while I managed to disarm her at my third try. We stopped at a loud whistle, then Harry told us to try again. We returned into cursing each other, while Harry walked around to correct us. He didn't comment on me, but told Jazz she was moving her wand a bit wrong. After he showed her, she managed to disarm me several times.

But I did it more than her.

After sometime, Harry blew his whistle again. We agreed to meet next on Wednesday before Harry let us go out gradually, and thankfully we made it to our common room without meeting anyone. I sat in bed with wide awake eyes for awhile.

I wished Harry would tell us the entire story about Cedric's death, that was one of the strong reasons I attended the D.A. I understood it might've been horrible and he didn't probably wanna think about it, but I still wished to know.

But nonetheless, I was glad I attended the D.A. Although I didn't know the entire group, but I felt a strange connection linking us all together. And despite I knew my parents would kill me if they found out, and Umbridge would make sure to destroy our futures, a big part of me wanted to do it again.

I remembered Dumbledore's words at the end of term last year... right and easy...

That definitely wasn't easy.

We continued to have D.A lessons almost once a week, but Harry found it better not to have a regular time so we wouldn't be discovered easily. Hermione found a clever way for us to communicate secretly. She gave each one of us a coin, and said that when Harry writes on his, ours would grow hot and we would see his message written on ours. Terry was amazed Hermione wasn't in Ravenclaw.

We moved from disarming to Stunning, to Impediment Charm and Reductor Charm, and I was glad I was doing well. Everyone actually was doing very well, and even though Harry and the Weasley twins were banned from Quidditch by Umbridge, after beating up Malfoy after their Quidditch match in November, the D.A. seemed to take their mind off it for a bit.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Valentine

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

I returned to my house for Christmas like usual, and Mel and Jack didn't let me alone for the entire holiday. Mel was blabbing excitedly about how she did magic and now would join me in Hogwarts, and Jack was also excited about his first year at school.

"And then suddenly, I stopped in midair and landed gracefully on the last step!" Mel told me for the millionth time, "It was so cool!"

"Yes, I know," I said, too busy writing in my notebook to look at her, "You told me yesterday,"

"So?" She said, "Can you at least act a bit excited for me?"

"I am excited," I looked at her, "Now can you please leave me alone?"

"No!" She crossed her arms and stood silently for a few moments. I sighed and returned to my notebook, where I was writing an idea for a story inspired by what was happening around me then. Suddenly, Mel jumped on the bed next to me.

"What are you doing anyway?" She peaked at my notebook, but I closed it quickly.

"None of your business," I said, "Go away,"

"Are you writing a diary?" She asked.

"None of your business," I said slowly.

"Mummy!" She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room screaming, "Em is writing a diary!"

I shrugged and opened my notebook again. At least she left me alone.

"Nothing new in your school, Emmy?" Mum asked when we were having dinner that night. I shook my head.

I hated lying, but I had to.

"Is this Ministry teacher any good?" Dad said. I shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, she's from the Ministry, so she wants us to believe everything they say," I said.

"And of course, you don't," Mum said.

"No,"

"You're free to think whatever you like," Dad said, pointing his fork at me, "But be careful not to think it in front of the wrong people,"

I nodded.

We resumed D.A. meetings after holidays, and I could tell Harry was proud with our improvement. We put even more effort after mid January, especially Neville.

At mid January, the headline news was the ten Death Eaters who broke out of Azkaban.

No such thing happened before, never, so the panic could be seen clearly in people's eyes. Umbridge made a new decree the next day preventing teachers from giving us any information about that news. I seriously didn't know how the Ministry wanted to keep this low. Even Mum sent me a letter telling me to be careful.

If she only knew what I was doing.

"Nothing?" Jazz asked.

"Nothing," I sighed and closed the Prophet I was reading and turned to my breakfast, "Honestly, this is bad,"

"But where could ten Death Eaters hide?" Jazz frowned and grabbed her juice.

"Dunno," I played with my fork, "But surely they reached their master Voldemort by now, maybe even he got them... what?"

Jazz choked on her juice and looked at me in terror.

"You said his name!" She whispered.

"Relax, Jazz, it's a name," I said.

"Please don't say it again," She said, "Come on, let's go to class,"

I rolled my eyes and followed her out of the Great Hall. Just as we left, a Hufflepuff slightly older than us approached us.

"Hi," He said, "Can I talk to you?"

I was confused that he was looking mainly at me. Jazz looked between me and him, and then leaned to whisper to me.

"Don't be late,"

The boy watched her until she was out of sight, and then turned to me. He was a few inches taller than me, and slightly bulky. He had red curly hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Peter Miles, forth year," He said.

"Pleasure," I nodded, not understanding where this was going.

"I don't want you to be late for class," He said, "I just wanted you to ask something,"

"What?"

He cleared his throat.

"I wanted to ask you to come with me on the next Hogsmeade visit?"

My eyes went wider as he went on.

"I'd really love that… if you were okay with it..."

He looked at me carefully, awaiting my answer. I was very glad wizards couldn't read minds, because mine was a mess at the moment.

"I..." I tried to breath despite my racing heart, and hoped I wouldn't stutter, "Let me... think about it..."

That was my way of saying no. I stall.

I simply couldn't say no.

"Of course," He said politely, "I should go to class,"

I couldn't concentrate well in Herbology, and Jazz was glaring at me every now and then. It was the first time a boy approached me… ever.

And it was weird.

My heart was still racing when I went to our common room to put my books before lunch. I ignored Jazz, and went up to our dormitories. I stood in front of the mirror, examining my tall, slim body, my short sandy hair, my small grey eyes, my long fingers...

It was one of those rare times I felt I was a girl.

I wasn't a tomboy, I hated sports and boy games, but I also wasn't a girly girl. I knew nothing about fashion, makeup and such (and my parents were grateful for that), and I didn't like wearing dresses, or shopping for clothes, even normal ones.

Then why a boy just asked me out?

"What did he want?" Jazz joined me, arms crossed, and a strange look in her face.

"For me to go with him to Hogsmeade," I said slowly.

"Wow! Em! That's amazing!" Jazz literally jumped for awhile, and then suddenly stopped, "But what about Terry?"

"Who told you I said yes?"

"You didn't say yes?" Jazz's eyes widened, "But why Em, why?"

I blinked.

"Jazz, what do you exactly want?"

"Although I want you to let Terry know," She said, "But since you won't, I want you to let it go and be with other people, you should've said yes!"

"I didn't exactly say no," I muttered.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes, "What did you exactly say? I don't understand anything!"

"I said I'll think about it," I turned to look at her, "But I'll have to tell him I don't want to some day soon,"

"Please tell him yes, Em," Jazz said, "This is your chance if you want to get over Terry,"

Did I really want that?

"Even if you don't want to, It's just one day," Jazz said, "Have fun for the day, you don't have to expect anything from each other,"

On Valentine's Day, I stood nervously down the Entrance Hall waiting for Peter. I didn't dress anything more than what I normally wear, the only thing I did was letting my hair down, as I always had it in a pony tail.

It was short anyway.

Mike and Ginny came shortly before Peter did, and we stood chatting for awhile. I of course kept silent for most of it, Peter didn't talk much either, and Mike was looking at him in a strange way.

He must've noticed that. It was very obvious.

"I think we should go now, Mike?" Ginny said.

"Alright," Mike gave Peter one last look before he walked away.

"Sorry," I muttered to Peter as they'd gotten far enough, "About Mike,"

"It's nothing," He said quickly, "Shouldn't we go?"

"Hmm,"

We sat at The Three Broomsticks, and Peter ordered drinks for us. We sat in silence for awhile, just drinking. I wasn't the one who'd usually start a conversation, especially with someone I just met.

But I really hated the awkwardness.

"So," Peter said finally, "Tell me about you a bit,"

I hoped my face didn't look so red.

"I... don't know... how am I supposed to talk about myself?" I muttered.

"Ah, alright, I'll try to make it easier," He said, looking like he was thinking, "Do you have siblings?"

"I have two," I said, "A sister and a brother,"

"They're in Hogwarts?"

"No, they're much younger than that,"

"You're the oldest?" He narrowed his eyes, "You don't look like that,"

"What do you mean?"

"The oldest sibling is usually..." He frowned, looking for a specific word, "Bossy? Strict? That's how my sister is,"

I gave a short laugh.

"I can be very bossy back home," I smiled, "Not that Mel and Jack listen to me..."

"I'm the opposite of you, the youngest," He leaned back on his chair, "But my two sisters are so old that they're married,"

"Do they have kids?" I asked, just to keep the conversation going.

"The oldest has a one year old girl, Amy," He smiled, "She's very cute,"

A couple of seconds passed without us saying anything.

"When are your siblings gonna come to Hogwarts?" He said.

"They... " I hesitated, "In a few years... but I'm not sure if they would come..."

"Why?" He frowned, "Are you a Muggle born?"

"No," I looked down, "Not exactly..."

"Not exactly?"

"My both parents are not magical," I said slowly, still looking down. I didn't like talking about that, but at the same time, I didn't like to lie.

"So that means you're a Muggle born... unless..." I felt him leaning forward, "Is one of your parents a Squib?"

I felt so hot all of a sudden, but I raised my head and met his eyes, and nodded.

"My mother is," I whispered.

"And why are you so ashamed?"

I didn't expect this reaction.

"I'm not ashamed," I muttered, "I just... don't like to let everyone know... you know a Squib is not well accepted among wizards,"

"Not all wizards," He said.

"I know, but most of those who knew pick on me because of it,"

"They hurt you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"They just tease me whenever I passed," I sighed, "If it was me, alright... but they're teasing me about my Mum, and because of something she has no control over,"

Peter leaned back on his chair, and I felt slightly guilty. This was supposed to be a date, but talking took an unpleasant turn.

Why did I have to tell him that?

"Look who just entered," He gestured to the door, and I turned around to see Harry entering. We followed him with our eyes until he sat down with Hermione and a woman I didn't know.

"What is he doing with Rita Skeeter?" Peter said.

"That's Rita Skeeter?" I asked, he nodded, "Yeah, that's weird,"

"How come he's sitting with her after all she wrote about him last year?" Peter raised his eyebrows, "Hope he convinced her to write about Umbridge and her sweaters,"

I burst out laughing, and he smiled as he examined me closely.

"You have dimples," He said simply, and I felt blood rush into my cheeks, "Do you got them from your father or mother?"

"My father," I looked at the table, "I look like him,"

"And your siblings?"

"No, they look like my Mum, both of them," I said, "That's why they're much prettier,"

"You're pretty too,"

I was sure my face was redder than a tomato at that moment.

We talked for more than an hour, then got out of The Three Broomsticks and walked around the village, talking more about things I didn't even remember. I was surprised how words came more and more easily as time passed, that I didn't wanna say goodbye by the end of the day.

"Well, thank you," Peter said, as we both stood at the Entrance Hall right before dinner, "I had a good time today,"

"Me too," I muttered.

"So," He said, "It won't be the last time?"

I met his brown eyes, and held my breath as I remembered Terry's eyes. But then I also remembered Jazz's words... I had to get over this.

And I had a really good time that day.

"Hopefully not," I said shyly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Caught In The Act

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

Peter kept joining me and Jazz occasionally at meals or in the common room for the week after Hogsmeade, and to the game against Gryffindor at that weekend. Gryffindor's new Seeker, Ginny caught the Snitch, but we won because their Keeper wasn't as good.

I enjoyed Peter's company, and felt comfortable and happy when he was around. He was good at dragging me into conversations; long, random, pointless conversations mostly. It wasn't like talking to Jazz (who was very disappointed to know we didn't kiss), which was mostly bickering. But I still didn't know what I would call that exactly.

My heart was still racing whenever I talked to Terry...

"Morning,"

"Morning," I smiled to Peter as he joined us late at breakfast a few days after the game, and Jazz muttered through her full mouth.

"Did you notice?" He gestured towards the Gryffindor table, where owls were dropping many letters in front of Harry. Umbridge noticed too, as she stepped down from the Staff Table to talk to him.

It wasn't until lunch however that we found out what was going on. At first we found a new decree by Umbridge preventing a magazine called The Quibbler, which I'd never heard of. Then Peter sat next to me.

"I found out why he was with Rita Skeeter the other day," Peter said.

"Why?" I was in full attention. Peter leaned so only me and Jazz would hear.

"It's said she made an interview with him," Peter whispered, "And it is published in the Quibbler,"

"An interview of what sort?" Jazz asked, and Peter leaned closer.

"He told her everything that happened that night... the night Cedric Diggory died,"

My eyes widened, and I turned to Jazz to see the same expression on her face. This was something we wanted to know from a very long time, and I didn't want anything more at that moment than a copy of the Quibbler.

But to make an interview about that when Umbridge and the Ministry around... Harry was very brave.

"Hey, girls," Mike came with Terry and Anthony, "And Peter,"

"Mike, did you hear?" I said quickly.

"Yes, that's why I came; I got a copy," He said in a low voice, my heart leaped, "But let's go outside,"

I saw him glancing at the Staff Table and I understood, and all the six of us went out to the nearest courtyard. I glanced every now and then to my watch; lunchtime was going to end in twenty minutes.

We sat down together, and Mike got out one of his school books, and as he opened it carefully, I saw the magazine inside.

"Wait," Terry tapped it with his wand, and it was transfigured into a stack of parchments. I peaked over Mike's shoulder to be able to read.

I understood why Harry didn't wanna talk about this before, and why Dumbledore prevented us from asking him; it was terrible. The interview was very detailed; he mentioned names of some Death Eaters even, many Slytherins' fathers were included. He mentioned how Voldemort's servant killed Cedric instantly simply because he didn't need him. Jazz couldn't go on after when the servant cut his hand to revive his master, and I went on in disgust. I read how Voldermort was revived, when he called his followers, when he chased Harry and couldn't kill him because their wands were twins, and how Harry escaped, bringing Cedric's body with him.

"Wow," Anthony said, "That was intense,"

"Yeah," Jazz said, "But Umbridge banned the Quibbler... this has to get to everyone,"

"Wrong Jazz," Terry said quietly, smiling, "Look around you,"

Students were sitting around the courtyard in groups, either reading something, or whispering animatedly.

"By banning the Quibbler, people would wanna know why it was banned," Terry was still smiling, "The story would spread in no time,"

Terry was definitely right. I was sure by the next few days that the story reached every student despite Umbridge's attempts to prevent it. Umbridge was furious of course, and after she couldn't do anything about it, she sacked Professor Trelawney who was teaching Divination, after she 'failed her inspections'. Trelawney gave a dramatic scene, and Dumbledore insisted to let her live in the castle. And to make Umbridge more furious, he chose a substitute immediately.

A centaur.

Umbridge was clearly disgusted.

At the D.A., Harry seemed happier that more people believed him, and a new member joined, who was a Gryffindor in Harry's year, so even the Slytherin's picking didn't affect us much. We were getting better and better, so he started teaching us Patronuses by April.

I made an unrecognizable form by the second lesson, while all Jazz could do was silver mist. Several silver animals were hopping around me, as their owners watched proudly. Harry kept reminding us that it would be much easier to perform a Patronus Charm for us then than performing it when facing a real Dementor, but we didn't really care.

"How could you find a strong happy memory while I didn't?" Jazz frowned at me. I rolled my eyes at her, and closed my eyes, remembering the walk around the lake I had with Peter earlier that evening, then I casted the spell again.

"Beautiful!" Jazz squealed, and I opened my eyes to find a silver bird flying around. My excitement however was short lived, as the door was suddenly open.

Everyone gathered around something I didn't see at first, and then I saw a glimpse of it. It was a short creature, covered in weird clothes and many woolen hats stacked above each other, with bat like ears and very big eyes. Harry called him Dobby, and asked him more than once what is it. The creature stuttered before we understood.

"Is she coming?" Harry asked.

"Yes! Harry Potter! Yes!" The creature nodded feverishly.

Jazz looked at me in terror, and I was frozen on the spot. I didn't move, nor did anyone else, until Harry shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!"

We raced to the door, and I got out and ran without looking behind. My feet were leading me as my mind stopped working, and luckily they led me to our common room, although it was very far down.

Jazz and I collapsed on the couch, panting hard, not being able to talk for ten full minutes.

"Do you think everyone made it?" Jazz asked in concern.

"Dunno," I whined, "I should've known we'd get caught! I shouldn't have entered! My parents are gonna kill me!"

"Quit whining!" Jazz snapped, "We'll see what happens tomorrow,"

All Hufflepuffs made it safely as well, and they said they were chased by Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, which was made mainly of Slytherins, but none of them was caught. The next day, Umbridge made herself the Headmaster instead of Dumbledore. The Fat Friar, our house ghost, told us they wanted Dumbledore arrested, but he escaped in front of their eyes. He said Harry and Marietta, a member of the D.A., were the only witnesses, and that when Umbridge tried to enter Dumbledore's office later, the gargoyle on the door wouldn't let her.

It was clear to us D.A. members that it was Marietta, Cho's friend, who betrayed us to Umbridge, as we saw her at breakfast trying to hide her face with her hands and make up, but the ugly big pimples on her face were still visible.

We heard Harry was interrogated by Umbridge, and I became terrified that we might come next, but the Weasley twins launched some fireworks that multiply when you try to stop them, so Umbridge was distracted luckily.

But she apparently sent a letter to my parents, because they sent me a letter saying they would deal with me in the summer.

I was so grounded.

"I still can't believe you broke school rules,"

Peter and I were sitting by the lake a few days later. I told him about the D.A., and he was amazed I broke rules, and didn't seem to care about anything else.

"Me neither," I said honestly, "I was sort caught up in the middle,"

"And I also can't believe you didn't tell me," He said.

"I didn't think of that..." I shrugged, "Plus you saw what happened to Marietta,"

"You never thought of telling me?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Not really," I tried to find a good excuse, "It's not like... we have to tell each other everything, right?"

That was the wrong thing to say.

Peter blinked, then opened his mouth to say something, but turned to look at the lake instead. He kept silent for awhile, and I realized I said something wrong.

"They always say that the base of every relationship is no secrets," He finally said, "Unless... you don't want this?"

My cheeks were burning.

"That's not what I meant..."

"It sounded like you don't trust me enough,"

"No, I'm just..." I tried to find the right words this time, "I don't talk much..."

"We talk for hours,"

"Yes, about random things..." I said, "But... I don't like to... speak my mind, and I... don't tell anyone everything..."

"Why?"

"I don't really know," I sighed, "It's just who I am, I guess... there are things that I keep to myself,"

He looked at me in a strange way.

"You're not mad, right?" I asked quietly.

"No," He leaned closer, "I just wish you'd trust me more,"

I breathed harder as he rested his forehead on mine.

"Cause I really liked you,"

I didn't have the chance to interpret this, because the next moment, he kissed me. He broke apart almost immediately, and I was frozen in shock. We were together, I knew that, but I was shocked nonetheless.

It was my first kiss anyway.

He didn't say anything for awhile either; he just backed away slowly and kept staring at the lake.

"So," He said finally, "How much do you think Umbridge will last as Headmistress?"

Jazz literally jumped on me when I told her later, but was disappointed in me that I didn't respond at all, not even by words.

"You could've at least told him you like him too," She said, "You do right?"

"I think,"

"Then tell him,"

"It's not that easy,"

"Yes, it is!" Jazz gave me a look, "It's not like he doesn't know you exist... he told you he likes you, he even kissed you!"

"Oh, shut up,"

A couple of weeks passed, and the Weasley twins had a marvelous escape from Hogwarts after leaving some of their pranking products (like swamps on several corridors) as a present for Umbridge. They also asked Peeves to 'give Umbridge hell', and he obeyed.

I liked watching her suffer.

Those two were legendary.

Peter and I became closer. He kissed me more, and I didn't mind. I didn't tell him I liked him like Jazz was insisting, but I hoped he felt I was happy with him. However we didn't see each other more often when exams came.

But on the other hand, Mike broke up with Ginny, or... she broke up with him, after the Gryffindor Ravenclaw Quidditch match. Ravenclaw lost, and Mike was a bit irritated, so Ginny got angry too.

I thought it was a stupid reason, really.

But Mike said I didn't understand Quidditch.

He seemed friendlier those days with Cho...

The major event that happened during one of the exams was Hagrid's sacking. Umbridge went to him at night to sack him, but he didn't let go without a fight. In the end, Hagrid escaped, and Professor McGonagall was hurt by the Aurors who were with Umbridge.

But it all started right after exams.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Upside Down

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

I woke up that morning to find the world upside down.

Apparently the day before, Harry and some other D.A. members (Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville) went somehow to the Ministry of Magic, and fought Death Eaters in there. Voldemort also appeared, and several workers including the Minister himself saw him, so the major headline of the Daily Prophet next Sunday was the return of Voldemort.

We learned also that Sirius Black was there, but got killed, and that he was innocent after all. That was minor news too.

Umbridge was also involved somehow. We didn't know what happened to her, all we knew that Dumbledore brought her from the Forbidden Forest and she didn't leave the Hospital Wing until the end of the term. I think she wanted to leave the castle unnoticed, but students and Peeves gave her a great farewell.

It was one of the greatest moments of my life, although I don't normally enjoy other people's humiliation.

"The best part though," Peter said as we were walking around the lake on our last day in the castle, "Dumbledore returned,"

"Yeah," I nodded, "That sends a golden ray through the dark storm ahead,"

"I really hope this is over soon," Peter sighed.

"And without any causalities," I said, "Or the terror people lived in before,"

"Oh, there sure will be terror for people like you,"

I stopped and turned around to meet Miller and Boyle's sneering faces. I didn't wanna face them, so I pulled Peter and turned to walk away.

"Running away? Didn't like my words?" One of them shouted after me, "Well, truth hurts! You'll face lovely times, Mudblood! Just wait!"

Peter broke free from my grip, turned around quickly, and gave Miller a punch that sent him down. He was just about to start beating him up more when I grabbed his arm, trying to hold him back.

"No… Pet… stop it! You'll get yourself into trouble!" I hissed, trying unsuccessfully to keep him from kicking …

"Say it… one… more… time…" He kicked him, "And I'll…"

"What's going on here?"

Professor McGonagall looked sternly between the three of us, then her eyes landed on Peter.

"Mr. Miles? I wouldn't expect such behavior from you," She said, "Thirty points from Hufflepuff,"

"But he… he called her… a…" Peter couldn't repeat, and McGonagall cut him off.

"No matter what he called her, you shouldn't act like that!" She snapped, "Now off you go! And Mr. Miller, stand up, I'll accompany you to the Hospital Wing,"

Peter shot the two death glares before I pulled him away gently.

"Stupid," Peter hissed, kicking the ground as he walked.

"You shouldn't have done that," I said.

"But he called you…"

"I know," I interrupted, "And it's not the first time and it won't be the last… I just ignore them; they're not worth my time,"

We headed home at the end of June. On the train, we discovered Malfoy and his friends were planning to hex Harry in the corridor, but some D.A. members, including Jazz and I, turned the tables on them. Terry performed a great curse.

"It's good they decided to do that on the train home," Jazz was smiling happily, "Now we won't be punished for what we did to them,"

"They had it coming," Mike said.

"Malfoy's father was caught in there," Peter said, "He must be going mad,"

"Now it's for real huh?" Anthony said, "He's back,"

"Yeah, but at least Dumbledore is also back," Terry said, "Hogwarts will be the safest place in the country,"

We reached the station, and I started to say goodbye to everyone.

"See you over the summer?" Peter said hopefully.

"Well, I don't think so," I said slowly, "I have a feeling I'd be grounded for most of the summer because of the DA,"

"Oh,"

"But... I will write?"

"Sure," Peter smiled and gave me a soft kiss, "Take care,"

"You too,"

I was wrong about me being grounded for most of the summer, because I was grounded for the entire holidays. Other than the fact that I couldn't play video games or listen to music from my computer, it wasn't that bad. I spent most of my time reading or in the kitchen with my mother.

My friends, Jazz and Peter mainly, kept writing to me every now and then, and Mike came a few times. Jazz and him weren't grounded that much. He told me him and Terry got nine OWLs last year, while Anthony got eight.

My parents were considering not sending me back to Hogwarts again, but it didn't take me a lot to convince them that Hogwarts is the safest place there was. I was sure Mum already knew that, but she was still worried with the disappearances and murdering that were starting to happen, including the disappearance of Mr. Ollivander; the wandmaker from Diagon Alley. The weather was gloomier and colder that it should be in summers, and of course, there was a new Minister of Magic, called Scrimgour.

When I got back to school, we noticed how weak Dumbledore looked, and how his right hand was badly burnt and almost dead. He didn't say anything about that; he merely covered it with his sleeve when he knew we noticed.

A new Professor, Horace Slughorn, was introduced. And when we all though he would be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, but it turned out he would be the new Potions teacher.

And Snape would take Defence this time.

But Professor Slughorn was much better than Snape. He was also a Slytherin, surprisingly, and a bit weird and obsessed with finding well connected people and adding them into this little group of his that called 'Slug Club'.

"Well done," Professor Slughorn smiled at my cauldron one early October day. We were making an Antidote for some simple poison. Potions was my favorite subject, and it became much more fun when Snape wasn't teaching it anymore.

"What is your name?" Professor Slughorn asked me.

"Emily Robertson, sir,"

"Hmm," He narrowed his eyes, "The name doesn't ring a bell... where does your father work?"

"He... works as a doctor, sir," I said slowly, knowing that I had to explain more.

"What's that?"

"A Muggle Healer,"

"Oh," his face fell slightly, "What about your mother?"

That was the question I dreaded.

"My mother... is not a witch either..."

I didn't exactly lie.

"You're a Muggle born?"

"Yeah... sort of..."

To my surprise, he smiled.

"It is extraordinary to find a Muggle born witch so talented," He said, I blushed, "Next Saturday I'm holding a meeting for such talented students in my office after classes, I'd be delighted if you came,"

Next Saturday, I was sitting in our common room with Jazz and Peter. I was watching Peter helping Jazz with her Transfiguration essay, but my mind was set on the meeting I was attending in a short time.

"Shouldn't you go?" Peter nudged me gently.

"Yeah," I looked at my watch and stood up.

"I have a feeling you'd be bored," Jazz said, not taking her eyes off her work.

"Me too," I sighed, "I don't like sitting with people I don't know,"

"You are boring," Jazz looked up at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you Jazz,"

"No really," She went on, "You don't even like Quidditich,"

"You didn't make the team this year either,"

"I know, and I realized by now I'm no good," She shrugged, "But I still love it!"

"People's tastes differ, what you find interesting others might find it not," I said.

"What do you find interesting? Reading?" She wrinkled her nose, and just as I opened my mouth to reply, Peter stood up.

"Time for you to go," He said a bit loudly, and gave me a quick kiss, "Come on,"

I entered Slughorn's office nervously. There were about half a dozen chairs arranged in there, and Slughorn was sitting in the middle. The other students included a Slytherin and a Gryffindor I didn't know, but I was relieved to see Ginny and Hermione.

At least, familiar faces.

"Oh, Ms. Robertson!" I slightly jerked as he mentioned my name, "Come in, don't be shy!"

I walked inside nervously and sat next to Hermione, who smiled encouragingly at me.

"I was just about to ask Zabini about his mother these days," He said cheerfully, "Ms. Granger, would you pass the young lady some food?"

Hermione passed me the plate while the Slytherin boy went on about his mother who appearantly remarried too many times to count. The Gryffindor, McLeggan, was clearly from a wealthy and influential family. He talked with him for most of the evening.

I was starting to wonder why I was there.

He talked with Ginny and Hermione briefly, and I guessed both of them weren't there because of their families. After he finished with them, he turned to me.

"And Ms. Robertson, it's quite amazing some Muggle borns have this talent!"

I saw that Slytherin, Zabini, pretending to cough. I was sure he knew I was not exactly a Muggle borns. I was alright with that, as long as he didn't say it outloud.

"Ms. Robertson and Ms. Granger are both Muggle borns but are the top of their class!" Slughorn said, "The only one who is better than Ms. Granger is Mr. Potter, his mother's talent of course... it's a shame he couldn't come,"

He went on about Harry and his mother (also a Muggle born), who was obliviously one of his favorites too. I got very bored and was very relieved when it finally over.

I accompanied Peter on the first Hogsmeade visit around the middle of October, and it was freezing cold. It was windy and snowy, so we wrapped ourselves tightly because we felt if we left an inch of our skin bare, it would freeze off. We spent most of our time in the warmth of the crowded Three Broomsticks, talking and laughing, and then we decided to got back to the castle. We found Jazz in the Entrance Hall, standing with Terry and Anthony.

"Where's Mike?" I took off my scarf and gloves.

"Still with Cho for sure," Jazz said, "Have you heard about what happened to Katie Bell?" Katie Bell was a Gryffindor Chaser, and was also a D.A. member.

"No, what happened?" I asked.

"She was cursed and almost died!" Jazz said.

"By who?" Peter asked.

"We don't know," Anthony shrugged, "We saw her being carried up to the Hospital Wing, and her friend was crying... Harry and his friends were apparently there too,"

"Then we heard McGonagall telling Flitwick that she touched a cursed necklace that almost killed her,"

"And where did she find it?" Peter asked.

"McGonagall said she came back with it from the bathroom of the Three Broomsticks," Jazz said, "And argued with her friend that she must give it to Dumbledore,"

My eyes widened.

"So the real target was Dumbledore?" I said.

"Looks like it," Terry said, "According to her friend, Katie was weird after she came back from the bathroom, so maybe she was..."

"Imperioused," I finished.

Terry nodded, and we fell silent for a few moments.

"And I thought Hogwarts is supposed to be safe," Peter said, "Not like out there, where people are killed everyday... Hannah's mother and many more... I thought we were safer here,"

"As long as Dumbledore here we are," Anthony said, "It's known he was the only one You Know Who is afraid of,"

"Dumbledore leaves the school a lot this year," Terry said, "And he's getting old and weak… I don't think he can match You Know Who now,"

It was the first time I didn't feel safe in Hogwarts.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Good Bye

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

Katie Bell's story spread fear through the entire school. She was taken on the same day to St. Mungo's hospital and hadn't returned soon, but as time passed, the story died down.

I was invited to a couple more of Slughorns dinners, which I attended unwillingly. Ginny didn't come for those; Hermione said she and Harry had Quidditch practice. A while before holidays, Slughorn invited us into a Christmas party before we go home.

"She's got to be kidding me!"

I had just opened the parcel I received from my mother the Saturday before the party. Jazz stopped playing with her wand and sat up on her bed to look at me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I asked Mum to send me a dress for the party," I held it up and looked at it in disgust, "I am not wearing that!"

"Why?" Jazz came to stand beside me, "It's very pretty!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. Of course she would think it was pretty. Our tastes didn't match at all.

Just like my mother's and mine.

I knew I shouldn't ask her to pick a dress for me.

It was a green dress that had very short sleeves, the bottom of it was a bit fluffy and hardly reached my knees, and it had a black ribbon around the waist.

It was pretty, but not something I would wear.

"You can have it then, because I'm not wearing it,"

"Really, Em..."

"It's very short!"

"So?"

"I have never wore something like that," I frowned, "And I don't intend to for a very long time,"

"Darling, you're almost fifteen," Jazz rolled her eyes, "Peter won't be able to take his eyes off you,"

"Oh, shut up," I muttered, my face growing red.

I wore that dress of course, since I had no other choice, on the evening of the party. I wore long stockings and a short jacket to make it more acceptable for me, and then I put on my black flats.

I was glad I didn't ask my mother to send me shoes. She loved heals.

I hate them so much.

Jazz and I met with Peter, who was going with me, at the Entrance Hall, which was unusually occupied. I guessed the reason was that Luna was waiting for Harry, and girls were eyeing her enviously.

She was wearing a very strange custom.

But my attention was more on Peter. I felt something was bothering him, as he was quiet since that morning. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I kept telling myself he would tell me. Mike and his friends came as we were going, and I blushed as Mike commented on my dress saying it made me look more grown up.

Slughorn's office was decorated with colorful hangings and other things I couldn't recognize. The room was crowded with many different people, not just students, and I could swear there was a vampire. Several metal plates with foods and drinks were floating around.

I discovered later there were house elves underneath them.

We grabbed drinks and stood at one of the corners. I observed the party for awhile. I saw Harry and Luna, Ginny, and Hermione with McLeggan, and then I turned to Peter who was drinking quietly.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He met my eyes and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm alright," He nodded, "Nice dress,"

"Thanks," I muttered.

But we didn't talk more than that for the next hour, which made me more certain that something was bothering him. After sometime, he leaned to whisper in my ear.

"I want to talk to you outside,"

I looked at him questionably, and then nodded. He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside to the nearest class and closed the door. He turned to face me, looking at a loss for words.

"What is it?" I asked. He sighed and walked towards me, until he was only inches apart.

"Mum sent a letter this morning," He muttered, "My oldest sister's husband was killed,"

My mind froze.

"I'm sorry," I managed to say.

"Thanks," He half smiled, but it dropped instantly, "My sister doesn't want stay in the country any more... and neither does my mother,"

I felt I had an idea where this was going.

"So I'm not coming back after Christmas,"

My heart sank, but I didn't find words to say.

"So, I've been thinking, and I think it would be best if..." He went on, looking down, "If we go separate ways... since, well… we are..."

I almost stopped breathing.

"You're... you want us to... split up?" I asked in a small voice.

"No, I don't want to," He took my hand in his and squeezed it, "But I... I don't think it's fair, for both of us, to cling to each other when I don't even know if I'm ever coming back..."

Tears were forming in my eyes, but I fought hard not to let them fall. I cursed Voldemort in my mind. He was the reason I may never see Peter again.

Thinking about how much I'd miss him made my tears fall down my cheeks. Peter reached out gently and wiped them with his hand.

"Sorry," He whispered, "It's the last thing I want,"

"I know," I tried to smile, "But at least keep in touch?"

"I'll try," He half smiled too, and gave me a deep kiss.

We departed to our homes in the next couple of days, and the last time I saw Peter was when we said our last good bye when we got out of the train. I spent a normal, quiet Christmas vacation, trying to forget or ignore the empty space that Peter's departure left. He sent me once on New Years Eve, saying they were off to Canada already.

I returned to spending most of my time with Jazz, Mike and his friends after Peter was taking a good portion of my time. Remembering him and knowing I might not see him again was hurting me, so I was trying to drown myself more in study.

Things got darker outside school as well as in it. At the start of March, Ron was poisoned and almost killed by a drink that was gonna be a gift to Dumbledore.

"This is the second time," Jazz said as we were doing homework in the common room the following day, "Those people don't give up,"

"Yeah," I said, "Last time they might've Imperioused Katie, but this time, how did the poisoned drink reached Slughorn and was going to Dumbledore?"

"Slughorn might've poisoned it," Jazz shrugged.

"It would've been too obvious," I shook my head.

"Maybe," Jazz bit her tongue as she frowned at her parchment, "At least he didn't die, or go to St. Mungo's like Katie... she didn't even come back yet,"

"But it doesn't seem he would got out of the Hospital Wing soon," I commented.

A week later, Harry joined his friend in the Hospital Wing after his substitute Keeper, McLeggan, hit him on the head with a Beater's bat (Didn't know why really), and because of that we won that match against them. The two friends got out together a few days later.

Late in April, Mike and Anthony went to Hogsmeade to take their Apparition tests, while Terry stayed with us because he was a bit young to take the test. Since it was a Saturday, we spent the day by the lake.

But I took a book with me of course.

"I can't wait to learn how to Apparate!" Jazz said excitedly.

"It's not that pretty," Terry said, "And there's the possibility of being Splinched... I prefer flying,"

"I would prefer flying too if I wasn't so bad at it," Jazz frowned and crossed her arms.

"Flooing is also better," Terry thought, "It's just that you'd get so dusty in the end,"

"I wish I can ride a flying car," Jazz said excitedly, and I rolled my eyes without looking up from my book, "I heard Harry Potter came in one the year before we enter Hogwarts,"

"It's true," Terry laughed, "That would've been exciting,"

"Hey, Em, which way of travel would you prefer?" Jazz turned to me.

"Huh?" I raised my head.

"You weren't even listening?" Jazz frowned, and before I open my mouth to reply, Terry snatched the book from my hands.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Even in a nice day like this, you're still reading?" He said, hiding the book behind him, "Take a rest and join us,"

"I don't wanna take a rest," I crossed my arms, "And I was listening,"

"Yeah, right," He said teasingly.

"I was," I said, "Give it back please,"

"Nope,"

I tried to reach behind him to take it, but he stood up and held it high.

I hated when someone makes me feel short.

"Terry!" I whined.

"Honestly, you should find yourself another hobby," He said, not lowering his hand.

"I like reading," I crossed my arms, "Even you like reading, you're a Ravenclaw!"

"I like reading, but I'm not obsessed with it,"

"I'm not obsessed with it," I muttered, and glanced at Jazz for help.

She was laughing.

Some friend.

"Hey," Mike came followed by Anthony. They both looked between the three of us in amusement, "What's happening?"

"Never mind," I muttered, "What did you do?"

"Passed," He said carelessly, "What're you doing?"

"Taking away Em's book," Terry said, his hand still in the air.

"Good," Mike smiled, "Give it to me, I'll keep it from her,"

Before Mike even took the book, I exhaled loudly.

"Never mind, I have plenty of books in my trunk anyway," I muttered and hurried back to the castle


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Astronomy Tower

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

The next day, I found the book Terry and Mike took next to my bed. I pretended I was angry with Mike at first, who didn't really care. Him and Anthony kept telling me and Jazz all about their Apparition test during breakfast. Terry kept quiet though, and kept glancing to me from time to time and I didn't get why.

Later that day, Katie Bell returned from St. Mungo's. We couldn't get to her as she was surrounded by people all the time, but we heard she didn't remember anything about who gave her the necklace.

Which made the Imperious Curse theory more likable.

Slughorn surprisingly hadn't held another dinner for along time, but I was alright with that. A couple of weeks later, just a few days before Gryffindor's final match, Harry hexed Malfoy badly. We didn't know why, but Moaning Myrtle, the ghost that haunted the unused girl's bathroom, told anyone who listened that Malfoy was swimming in a pool of his own blood. Harry got detention for the rest of the year, so he couldn't even play in the final match. They still won though; Ginny played Seeker, and she was almost as good as Harry, and after the match, everyone in the school was talking about how Harry and Ginny are now together.

Peter sent me a letter a bit after exams, saying he was admitted into a wizardring school in Canada. He finished exams too, and was going home soon. His sister and niece were staying with them, and they were doing better; he said.

I had just fallen asleep that night, when we heard things crashing and people shouting in the floors above. I shook Jazz until she woke up, and we went down together to the common room, where many students were gathered in their pajamas, wondering what was going on.

"They say the Dark Mark is on the top of the Astronomy Tower!" A student came from outside, and others began to panic. Jazz and I looked at each other in terror, and then hurried outside. We stood with a group of students, not knowing what to do.

Until people passed in the corridor, running.

Ernie shouted, asking Harry, who just passed, about what's going on. Harry just pushed us and took off. We kept standing there, not knowing anything, until the noise died out after awhile.

"I'll go to see what's going on, you go inside," Ernie told us, and we did as we were told. We waited for him until he came after the news I'll never forget.

"Dumbledore's dead,"

"No way!" A first year screamed, and everyone started talking at the same time.

"It's true," Ernie said loudly over the protesting sounds, "Professor Sprout said Death Eaters entered the school and killed Dumbledore,"

"But how would Death Eaters enter?" Jazz asked loudly.

"I don't know..."

I didn't sleep that night, in fact I didn't return to my bed at all. I stayed in the common room, curled up in a couch with Jazz's head on my shoulder. Almost everyone was sitting in the common room actually.

I took his death rather hard. Since I came to Hogwarts, I saw him as an extraordinary man; kind, polite, wise, and invincible. And although he was looking much weaker that year, the idea of him dead never crossed my mind.

I wasn't the only one shocked. I could see sadness and panic in every one's eyes. And with the fact that Death Eaters entered the school we thought was safe, and the fact that Snape was actually a Death Eater and he killed Dumbledore, panic was even more. Many students disappeared over the next few days because their parents thought Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore.

And who could disagree?

A few days later, we were in Dumbledore's funeral. He was to be buried in the school grounds. That day, rows and rows of chairs were set near the lake.

It was the most crowded funeral I could imagine. The new Minister was there, and many people looked like Ministry officials. Us students of course, or who's left of them, parents (not mine though), teachers, Merepeople peeking up from the lake, centaurs hiding behind the trees, Hagrid sitting in the last row with a giant (I had no idea), foreigners including Beauxbatons's headmistress, and even ghosts were glittering in the sunlight.

A man recited a rather long and boring speech about Dumbledore. I didn't listen to half of it. Memories were Dumbledore was present were popping into my head, my heart was squeezing, my eyes burned from the tears I was fighting not to let them fall, and I was thinking I'd rather be somewhere else.

I didn't like feeling that kind of pain.

And I didn't like crying.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Dumbledore's tomb being raised. I realized the man finished his speech.

And Dumbledore was going to be buried.

Loud sobbing followed Dumbledore's sinking beneath the ground. Centaurs shot some arrows as a greeting of respect, and I heard a faint, sad song I heard the night before.

I turned to Jazz, who was crying with her face buried into her hands. It was the first time I saw Jazz cry, which made me not being able to hold my tears any longer.

I don't cry easily, but I do if I saw someone cry in front of me.

And there were plenty of them that day.

I stood up and hurried out of the chair rows before I broke down. I sat on the grass, behind all chairs, under the shadow of a tree, and I let myself cry.

Every time I tried to stop myself, I sobbed harder, and I didn't raise my head so I wouldn't see people staring at me. But when a pair of arms were wrapped around me, I looked up.

I was met with familiar hazel eyes.

"You," I whispered, wiping my tears frantically. I hated crying in front of others.

"You disappeared," He said, his grip around my shoulders loosened, "So I came looking for you,"

"Thanks,"

I rested my chin on my knees, and stared ahead. Some of the seats were empty, while some people were still sitting there, crying, with others comforting them.

"Do you think school would be closed?" I said in a low voice.

"Dunno, hope not," Terry gave my shoulders a squeeze, "It won't be the same, though,"

"No it won't," I tried to suppress a hiccup, "You know, my parents were thinking almost every year not to send me back to school,"

"Why?"

"When it was said Voldemort is back, then when it was certain he's back," I said, "With what happened now, I don't think I'm coming back,"

He gave me a sideway glance.

"I meant You Know Who," I said quietly. He only shrugged and smiled, and then Mike and Anthony came our direction.

"There you are," Mike leaned down on his knees, "You alright?"

I nodded.

"Mum and Dad want to take us home now," He told me.

"Now?"

"It's all over any way," He said, "I'm surprised they let us until today,"

"I just wanna find Jazz, then," I stood up.

"Don't be late,"

I wandered around looking for Jazz, but instead I came across Luna, glancing at the forest with her usual dreamy look.

"Hello," She said without looking at me, "Fascinating creatures, aren't they?"

"Centaurs you mean?" I glanced at the forest too, but there was no centaur in sight.

"Yes," She said quietly, "Have you heard the song earlier? It stopped now,"

I remembered the faint sad melody.

"Yes, it stopped," I noticed. Then she turned to look at me.

"You were in the DA,"

I blinked.

"Yes,"

"So why didn't you respond to the call?"

"What call?" I felt confused.

"Ron and Hermione sent a message through our coins the night of the attack, but only very few responded," She said, "Did you lose your coin?"

"I… don't know…" I said nervously, "I think I threw it at the bottom of my trunk after we were caught,"

"Look for it then, you might need it sometime," She told me, "Especially now,"

I only smiled nervously and nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Taken

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

My fifth year was the worst year of my life, but some of it was the best at the same time.

July passed almost eventless, other than the disappearances and murdering that filled the news papers, Muggles and wizards alike.

Then the first of August came.

That was when all hell broke loose.

We were at Auntie's house, spending our day there. Uncle was late, and as he was much later than usual, it was clear Auntie began to get worried.

Uncle came back after darkness fell. His face was pale, and he collapsed on the nearest chair.

"Why were you late?" Auntie asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

"They took over the Ministry," He said in a gloomy voice.

We all fell silent in shock.

"You mean Vol..." I started, but Uncle cut me off.

"Shhh," He said quickly, glancing around, "They placed a curse on the name, if you said it they'll come and get you and they wouldn't care if you're underage,"

I swallowed hard and looked down.

"And... he was there?" Auntie said, looking terrified.

"No," Uncle shook his head, "They placed a new Minister after they killed Scrimgour, and told us that from tomorrow, the new era would begin,"

"Oh, my..." My Mum placed her hand over her mouth.

We spent that night at Auntie's house, and returned to our house the next day. Over the next couple of weeks, The Daily Prophet changed dramatically. New laws were passed, new people were appointed, and others disappeared.

Voldemort's name didn't appear at all, which Dad thought was very clever. It sounded more like a political change, and the mystery and chaos that followed made people busy in panicking, not knowing what to believe.

It was very clever indeed.

My parents were clearly panicked as well. Dad brought Gran to stay with us, and he didn't let anyone out of the house without his company and for absolute necessity only. He was looking the house with a thousand lock since sunset, and he placed stuff like hoes, sticks, large knives and such near the door under the stairs.

I admired his attempts, although I knew they wouldn't be much of a use in front of very skilled wizards such as Death Eaters.

And his attempts were tested anyway.

A bit after the middle of August, I sat on my bed replying to a letter from Peter. His letters increased those days, asking what was going on. My Dad warned me so many times not to write 'too much information' to him, in case letters were interrupted.

I jumped at the sound of the front door being banged. I heard Dad's footsteps downstairs, then his voice talking to someone, rather loudly.

"What's going on?" Mel asked me, trying to hide terror in her voice.

"Dunno," I said in a low voice, then stood up and headed slowly downstairs. I stood in the middle of the stairs, and leaned down to see who was there. Mel leaned beside me.

"I still don't understand why you broke into my house like that!" I heard dad, trying to suppress his anger.

"We don't have time for this, mate!" A man growled, "Where is she?"

"What do you want to do with her?" Dad said. My heart raced.

Were they talking about me?

"Take her to the Ministry to register her for the trial! We told you!" Another man yelled.

"What trial?"

"To know if she was worthy to go back to Hogwarts!"

They were definitely talking about me.

"She doesn't need to go back to Hogwarts," Dad said, "I'll just send her somewhere else,"

"Are you gonna bring her or we bring her ourselves?" One of those men asked impatiently. At this, I climbed down the rest of the stairs, although my heart was racing like mad.

"Are you Emily Robertson?" I flinched as one man growled at me.

"Ye... yes..." I muttered.

"Well let's not waste any more time then," The other one said, approaching me. Dad came to stand between us, and I could see Jack behind him, clutching Mum tightly.

"I'm going with her," Dad said.

"Sorry, mate, no can do," The man said, reaching out for me, "No filthy Muggle will enter the Ministry,"

My blood boiled, and I wished I could slap him. Dad hugged me, whispering in my ear that he'd call Uncle to be there. I nodded, fighting not to cry, and didn't do anything when one of those men grabbed my arm. We were about to get out when Jack let go of Mum and launched himself on the man grabbing me.

He banged his fists at the man's back for only a few moments, muttering and screaming, but in the next moment, the man lost his patent and threw Jack away with his arm on the floor. Then, to mine and everyone's terror, he sent Jack backwards with a flick of his wand, which made him crash to the small glass cupboard against the wall, shattering it above him.

I couldn't move, or breathe, or do anything as I watched Mum and Dad hurry by his side. I couldn't even resist one of the men as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house. The last thing I heard was Mel's sobs before they Apparated me away.

I remembered what Terry said about Apparition that day by the lake, and I couldn't agree more. I hated Apparation, especially this time when I was forced to it, and my mind was totally somewhere else.

We Apparated into a small alley I didn't know where, and the two men dragged me for a further distance. My heart was beating so fast that I could hardly catch my breath, and thoughts were popping into my mind which made it hurt. I fought hard not to burst into tears in front of those two, but the picture of Jack on the floor didn't help. I knew he'd be alright, though... I should've been more worried about myself.

I'd never felt so scared in my life. I was heading into the complete unknown with two strangers, my brother was hurt and I had no idea if I'd see my family again.

I was in a daze until I found myself in a very large hall, with lines of fireplaces in each side. One of the men ordered for my wand and I didn't dare to disobey, and he gave it to another wizard there. That moment, a large monument in the middle caught my attention.

I stared at it, trying to figure it out as they gave me my wand back and dragged me towards the elevators. It was a large statue of a witch and a wizard, sitting on big decorated thrones. At the bottom, there was a big 'MAGIC IS MIGHT' written there. What made me almost sick, that I discovered the thrones were actually bodies stacked and pressed together.

It didn't take me long to get the message.

They were Muggles.

I didn't concentrate how many floors we went down before they dragged me out. At the end, they made me sit down with many other children who looked as terrified as me.

I saw children going in and out a room nearby. Awhile later, I was called in. I entered nervously, to find a stern looking witch with glasses sitting in an office. Another junior witch was sitting at the side, drowning her head into papers on her lap.

"Come in," The older witch ordered, and I moved forward.

"Sit down," I didn't dare to not obey, "Your name?"

"Emily Robertson," I muttered.

"In what year?"

Weren't they supposed to know that?

"Entering fifth,"

"Blood status?"

I thought for a second.

"Half blood,"

She looked up at me.

"It's says here you are Muggle born?"

"It's complicated..."

"How so?"

I looked down at my lap for a few moments, trying to think what I could say exactly.

"My father is a Muggle…" I said slowly without looking up, "And mother is…"

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath and looked up, into the woman's eyes. I shouldn't be ashamed, I tried to convince myself… I should just tell her, confidently…

"Squib," I said quickly. She looked at me for a while.

"Hmm," She scanned her papers, "I see…"

But before she said anything else, the door was open, and I was very relieved to see Uncle.

"Robert! What are you doing?" The woman hissed.

"Finding my niece!" He said, advancing the office and slamming his fist on her desk, "I remember telling you I will bring her tomorrow?"

"Yes, Robert… but…"

"They have no right to crash into her house and drag her all the way here!"

"Robert!" The woman hissed, glancing around nervously, "I have nothing to do with that… it's just how it happens these days, you know,"

Uncle straightened himself and took a deep breath.

"Can I take her now?" He said.

"Well, we're not quite done..." The woman trailed off as Uncle looked at her, "But it was just a primary meeting to set an appointment for the trial next week... when Amanda?"

The junior witch looked franticly through her papers.

"Wednesday, ten o'clock, courtroom seven,"

Six days from that day.

"But, Robert," The woman said, "Her wand stays for now,"

My heart dropped and I looked at Uncle in terror.

"Give it to her, Em," He whispered to me. I handed her my wand shakingly, feeling like I was handing her my soul.

"And don't forget Wednesday," The woman said.

"Fine, I'll make sure I bring her," Uncle said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up, "But I want no one crashing into my house for her... I will bring her,"

The witch nodded, and Uncle pulled me out of the room.

"You alright?" He asked, I nodded, "You parents were so worried... they called your Auntie immediately to inform me... they're at our house now,"

"Is Jack alright?"

"I don't really know, I didn't go home," Uncle said, "But we'll go now,"

Mum and Gran squeezed me to death the moment I arrived. It was almost the first time I see my mother almost in tears. Mel and Dad hugged me next, then Auntie, and then Mike. I wiped the tears that were formed into my eyes as Mum sat me down the nearest chair.

"So, what happened?" Dad asked.

"They took my wand," I said, and Mum gasped, "But I have a trial next Wednesday,"

"A trial for what?" Gran asked.

"To decide if she can go back to Hogwarts or not," Uncle answered.

"I don't understand?" Mike frowned.

"I was gonna tell you today," Uncle said, "They don't want Muggle borns to return to Hogwarts next year, they think they're not worth it,"

"Em is not a Muggle born!" My mother said.

"I know, but she needs to prove it," Uncle said, "That's what the trial is for,"

"I think it's better if we leave the country all together and find her another school," Gran said.

"It's not that easy," Uncle said, "It's not easy to run away these days,"

"So what do you reckon we do now?" Dad asked.

"First, you'll stay here, all of you... I put some enchantments around the house," Uncle said, "Second, I'll take Em to the trial next week, and see what happens,"

"What if she lost?" Auntie asked the question that I feared its answer. Uncle thought for a moment.

"Then we'll sort it out,"

We fell silent for a while.

"Where's Jack?" I looked around.

"Asleep in the room you usually stay in," Auntie answered. I stood up and headed upstairs, followed by Mel.

"He had a lot of cuts from the broken glass," Mel told me, "But then Auntie stopped it and healed him with a flick of her wand! He only got a few scars now,"

I entered the room without knocking, and Jack sat up to see who was there. He smiled widely at me, and followed me with his eyes until I sat on the bed next to him.

"You came back," He said excitedly, I smiled and nodded, "And they didn't hurt you?"

"No, they just took my wand," I said, trying to sound calm.

"They took your wand?" He frowned.

"They'll give it back, I have a trial next Wednesday," I said quickly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," He smiled again, "Did you see how I beat him up? And all what Auntie did was waving her wand and it was like I haven't even been hurt!"

"That's good," I smiled. I wished I could squeeze him and kiss his cheek, but I wasn't sure he'd let me since I hadn't done that for years now.

"Em," Mel said in a low voice, "Are they gonna take you if you lost your trial?"

I didn't know what to say.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "But the sure thing is that I won't be going back to Hogwarts,"

"Are they gonna do that to me too next year?"

I forgot until that point that she was going to Hogwarts in a year.

"Maybe..." I said slowly, "And maybe this would be over by next year,"

"You mean You Know Who would be gone?" She leaned and whispered in my ear. I looked at her hopeful eyes.

"Maybe,"

She gave me a small smile.

"Em?" She said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember before you go to Hogwarts, when we were spending a lot of time in the holidays singing together?"

"And Mum would tell you to shut up because you've given her a headache," Jack said.

"Yes, but it was fun!" Mel said, and she started humming a song and waved for me to join. Jack groaned, and I raised my eyebrows and smiled, but joined her shortly after.

I don't know how much time passed as me and Mel kept singing. In that time, I forgot all about my wand, the trial, Voldemort... everything. It felt ages ago since I last had a moment like this with Mel and Jack, without shouting at them in the end.

They were rare moments, really.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Trial

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

I hated waiting.

When they say waiting is torture, they weren't kidding, especially when you're waiting for a life or death matter. I wished she just said my trial was the next day and we got this thing over with, good or bad.

Those six days passed like they were six years.

Uncle brought everything he thought we might need from our house the next day, since my parents didn't pack. He didn't bring be a lot of books though, and of course not my computer, so I didn't have a lot of things to waste my time with.

Which made matters worse.

I tried not to show how scared I was, but I couldn't fully control my mood, which resulted in a lot of fights between me, Mel and Jack over the smallest of things. I tried to avoid them, but they kept following me. Mum and Dad weren't so hard on me, and I thought this was because they didn't wanna stress me more.

But there was no denying the fact that they were more stressed than I was.

On Monday, I told them I wasn't hungry and didn't come down to dinner. I sat on the bed of the room me, Mel and Gran took, going through one of my books, trying to take my head off things. It didn't work well, as I was reading my last year's Potion book… everything was reminding me of Hogwarts.

"Em," Mel entered without a warning, holding a plate of food, "Mum sent you this,"

I took the plate from her and carefully placed it on the night stand, and then returned to my book. Mel remained sitting on my bed and just watched me.

"Not fair," She mumbled, "Why are you allowed to eat in your room?"

I gave her a look from above the book.

"I didn't ask for it," I told her, "And I'm not even hungry… you can take it if you want,"

I returned to reading, and she kept watching me in silence for a while.

"You'll be alright," She told me, and I looked up, "I know you will,"

I only gave her a small smile and turned the page, and suddenly a small dried red rose with a note attached to it fell from a few pages later into my lap. I closed the book and put it aside, then picked up the note and started reading it.

"Wish you know how beautiful your cheeks are when they're rose red,"

Blood rose to my cheeks. There was no name, and how did it even came to my book, I had no idea. I thought for a moment of Peter, but it wasn't his hand writing. That was kind of neat and small, and I didn't remember seeing it before.

"What is this?" Mel picked up the rose, "It's beautiful, even though it's dried… where did you get it?"

"None of your business," I snatched it out of her hand and muttered. She frowned at me and crossed her arms, and then her face let up suddenly.

"Was it from your boyfriend?" She smirked.

"No it wasn't!" I snapped.

"Mum!" She stood up at once and darted for the door, "Em's boyfriend gave her a rose!"

"That's not true… come here!" I jumped and caught her as she opened the door, trying to close her mouth. She shrieked and tried to run away from me, and I raced behind down the stairs. That's where I stopped when I saw him.

"What are you doing here?" That was the first thing that accorded to my mind. Terry smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Good to see you too," He said, and I felt my face growing hotter, "I'm not staying long any way,"

"That's not what I…"

"I know," He said, "I came only a couple of hours ago, and leaving in a while,"

"Him and his other friend too," Mel entered the conversation too, maybe forgetting about five minutes earlier, "But you were in your room all day and didn't notice,"

"I heard about your little adventure," Terry said quietly, putting his hands inside his pockets.

"Hmm,"

"They took her wand, too," Mel started, "Uncle says they will give it back when she wins the trial… but if she didn't she'll stay wandless AND she won't be able to go back to Hogwarts… and he says maybe…"

"Let's go down and see if there's any of Auntie's pudding left," I cut her off, grabbing her arm.

"I don't think there's any left…" She looked at me as I started dragging her away.

"Emily,"

I stopped and turned around at his call.

"In case I didn't see you until then…" He said, "Good luck,"

On Wednesday, everyone hugged me like I was never coming back, which I tried to prepare myself to accept. Auntie and Uncle both accompanied me to the Ministry, and we went down to Courtroom seven like they said. Uncle stayed outside, while Auntie and I entered, trying to remember to breathe.

It was a large circular room, like a stadium, with rows of stands all around. The middle was empty, there was only a single chair placed there. The moment I entered, I felt cold and depressed, and it took me awhile to see there were Dementors.

The stands were already filled, and I recognized, as I sat down on the single chair in the middle, and Auntie stood behind me. The woman from the first meeting on the second row, and on the first row, to my terror, was Doloris Umbridge, guarded by silver cats.

"Name?" She asked me in her high pitched voice. I stopped staring at the Dementors and tried to collect myself.

"Emily," I glanced at the Dementors, "Emily Roberston,"

"Emily," She repeated, "You were a student in Hogwarts,"

I nodded.

"Very well," She said, "And could you tell me, Ms. Robertson, where did you get your wand from?"

"From Ollivandor's, Diagon's Alley," I said slowly.

"I meant," She leaned forward, "Where did you steal it from?"

I blinked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Who is the wizard or witch you stole your wand from?" She repeated, "You see, there is no such thing as Muggle born wizards... you're born with magic... you inherit it,"

"She did inherit it!" Auntie said angrily, reminding me she was there, "She's as magical as I am!"

"You speak on turn or leave the courtroom!" Umbridge said sternly, then returned to me, "Tell us Ms. Robertson who is the owner of your wand, how did you become a so called Muggle born witch?"

"Who said I'm Muggle born?" I said, trying to sound strong.

"That's what our papers say," Umbridge said.

"Not both of my parents are Muggles,"

"Both of them are non magical," Umbridge said.

"One of them is a filthy Squib," A man on the second row said, and several shouted in agreement.

That set my Auntie off.

"Squibs don't choose to be Squibs!" She hissed angrily.

"Speak on turn!" Umbrige warned, then turned to me, "Both parents are not magical, Ms. Robertson, what does that makes you?"

"A half blood," I said rather calmly. The man snorted, and I gulped and went on, "My maternal grandparents and my Aunt are wizards, and I'm sure you know a half blood have at least one magical grandparent, while Muggle borns have none... If you follow the laws I'm sure it's in there,"

I was surprised at myself more than anyone.

"Actually, she's right," The stern woman said in a small voice. Umbridge looked at her and then back at me.

"Where are your grandparents?" She asked me.

"They're dead," I said, "But this is my Aunt,"

"Name?" Umbridge asked her.

"Elizabeth Corner," Auntie said steadily.

"Your parents' name?"

"John and Amanda Crouch," Auntie said, "We are related to many pure blood families such as the Blacks, and my mother actually came from the Greengrass family,"

Auntie never looked more serious.

"Greengrasses and Blacks..." Umbridge turned around to face the people behind her, and then turned back towards us, "We will inspect that… you may leave and wait outside for our decision,"

We got out if there as fast as we could, and warmth spread through my body as I got out of the Dementors' reach. And although there were guards in the corridor to prevent us from leaving; at least they were human. Auntie told Uncle about what happened inside while we waited.

"I don't think they would've released you if they didn't hear 'Blacks' and 'Greengrasses'," Uncle said, "But I take it as a good sign,"

Auntie wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"And what if it didn't work?" Auntie asked worriedly.

"I made some plans to be able to leave the house in a short time," Uncle whispered grimly, "Let's hope we don't get into that,"

And we waited for more than an hour before we were called back in.

"You may have your wand back, Ms. Robertson,"

I exchanged a disbelieving glance with Auntie, and then reached my hand to take my wand. Despite Umbridge's hard glare and bitter tone, my heart was skipping in joy.

"But we will keep a close eye on you,"

As long as I had my wand back, I felt I could live with that.

I received a lot of hugs when I got back, but quickly slipped upstairs to rest, leaving Auntie and Uncle telling the others about what happened. I felt suddenly so exhausted so I slept for hours, and the first thing I found was three letters next to my bed. Jazz, Terry and Anthony were asking about the trial, so I scribbled three replies and headed downstairs to ask Mike for his owl, and I found Mum and Auntie preparing a fancy dinner.

The next week went quietly. We stayed at my Auntie's house, and my parents were still gonna stay even after I went to Hogwarts. I didn't know whether to be happy that I'd go back to Hogwarts or not, since I knew it'd be hell that year, but I was very happy I got my wand back.

Well, I was happy to be alive.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Recruiting

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

On the first of September, my parents didn't let go of me until they showered me with instructions. Don't get into trouble. Don't write too much information in your letters. Write every day. Don't speak about 'politics' even with your friends, and don't trust anyone.

They were scared out of their minds, and I couldn't blame them.

On the train, I had to tell Jazz, Terry and Anthony about everything happened last week, but in a low voice in fear that someone might listen. When we were back to school, the first thing we all noticed was that the students number was much less. Of course, with Muggle borns not being able to come back, and surely some others went to hiding. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't come back.

The next thing we noticed made my blood boil with anger. I knew that was a new regime, but he was the last man I expected to see.

Dumbledore's killer.

Severus Snape.

I stared at him with pure hatred as he was sitting on the Headmaster's chair, Dumbledore's chair. I couldn't believe they would put him as Headmaster when everyone knew he killed Dumbledore.

Then again, yesterday's Daily Prophet accused Harry of killing Dumbledore, calling him 'Undesirable Num.1'. And as much as I hated to believe that, I knew some people believed.

What was even worse than Snape, were the two Death Eaters he appointed as teachers. Alecto Carrow was the new Muggle Studies teacher, after the previous one 'resigned'. The subject became obligatory for everyone, and it became about how Muggles are scum and didn't deserve life. Her brother, Amycus, took Defence Against the Dark Arts, which became the furthest thing from Defence. And on the top of that, both were Deputy Headmasters, and in charge of discipline.

Let's just say that by the end of September, the sight of bruised faces, or pale, shaking ones from Cruciatus Curse.

"They're... they're..." I was struggling to find the right words. Mike, Terry, Anthony, Jazz and I were gathered in a corner in the courtyard. I was treating a slash on Jazz's cheek she got after refusing to perform the Imperius Curse, and retorting back at Amycus Carrow.

"Don't tire yourself darling, you can't swear," Jazz said, causing us all to smile, "I had it coming, I wasn't gonna be the good girl forever,"

"It's not your fault, they're not exactly angels," I said, wiping the cut one last time, "There,"

"Thanks,"

"For the first time in my life, I wish I didn't come back to Hogwarts," Mike sighed.

"It's not exactly heaven out there," Anthony said.

"I know but at least some are fighting," Mike said, then leaned forward and lowered his voice, "Have you heard about what happened a few weeks ago? Harry and his two friends broke into the Ministry!"

"What?" Jazz gasped, "How? Why?"

"Keep your voice down!" Mike looked around, "Dunno why... that's what Luna told me,"

"And how did Luna know?" I asked.

"Dunno," Mike shrugged, "Maybe Ginny told her, she's her friend,"

"And maybe Luna heard wrong or something," I said, "I dunno, it seems too insane to be true,"

"Everything is insane these days," Terry said.

"Luna also told me," Mike lowered his voice again, "That Neville, Ginny and her are thinking of recruiting the DA,"

"What would we do? Practice" Jazz asked.

"Maybe stuff to make the Carrows and Snape insane," Mike said, "At least we'd be able to do something,"

"And when are they planning to do that?" Terry asked.

"They're meeting tomorrow, right after dinner," Mike said, "Our usual place,"

I kept thinking about DA that night and the day after. My parents warned me repeatedly not to get into trouble, and if I did that time, it wouldn't be just detention. I could seriously get hurt.

But on the other hand, I felt I was gonna lose my mind if it didn't end soon. My mind those days felt like a person hanging from the edge of a cliff. I was holding tight to it, but at any moment, my hand could slip, and I would lose my mind.

Being stuck in there, forced to listen to everything the Carrows said without being able to speak was torture. I wasn't very brave and I didn't speak before, but there were so many wrong things happening and we were forced to follow, and this amount of wrong was too much for anyone to endure.

I was scared out of my mind, but I wanted so badly to do something.

I wanted it to end.

The next day, Jazz and I only sat at dinner for five minutes before heading cautiously to the seventh floor. The Room of Requirements was just as we were practicing in before, and it was already occupied with some DA members, including Neville, Ginny and Luna. In the next fifteen minutes, every DA member who hadn't graduated or wasn't on the run was there; Mike, Anthony, Terry, Ernie, Hannah, Susan, Zacharias, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Jazz and I, and of course, Neville, Ginny and Luna. Ginny locked the door, and all our attention was drawn to her.

"Hi," She started, "Like we told you, Neville, Luna and I were thinking of getting the DA back,"

"And what are we gonna do?" Ernie asked.

"We haven't thought of... big things yet," Ginny said, "And if you have any ideas..."

"Like... writings on walls?" Parvati suggested.

"Yes we have thought of that," Neville said.

"And maybe some of your brothers' products," Seamus said, talking to Ginny.

"I have some of those," She smiled in mischief.

"We should convince the paintings to work with us… or at least not tell on us," Ernie said, "I don't think they like the Carrows and Snape any way,"

"But we can't meet here always," Neville said, "We'll get caught on our way,"

"Yes, thanks for reminding me, Neville," Ginny said, "Do you all still have your coins?"

Several nodded. I felt mine in my pocket, where it had always been since last summer.

"Any way, find them and keep them with you, that will be our way of communication," Ginny said.

"I have a question," Jazz raised her hand, "Is it true that Harry broke into the Ministry a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, it's true," Ginny smiled. Murmurs of excitement and amazement spread around the room.

"Bloody hell, how did they do that? And what for?" Jazz asked.

"I dunno the reason," Ginny said, "But it's said they disguised themselves as Ministry workers, and ended up releasing many Muggle borns who were waiting for trials by the stupid Muggle born Registration Committee,"

I smiled at that, as I knew exactly what those poor Muggle borns felt.

"I guess we'd better go now," Ginny clapped her hands for us to stop talking, "But... once we're in we can't get out easily... is everyone up for this?"

Not a single one disagreed.

Not even me, surprisingly.

"Alright, one last time," Neville sighed, "Gryffindors will take the top two floors, Ravenclaws from third to fifth, and Hufflepuffs the rest... that way you'll be close to your common rooms,"

"And no one uses their wands," Ginny said, "So even if they inspected our wands, they want find anything,"

"Maybe we need to change the writing?" Zacharias said, "I think they know Dumbledore's army, we'll be the first they suspect,"

"That's why we won't use our wands," Ginny rolled her eyes, "We've been through this, we did our best so they can't have anything on us,"

"We didn't agree on the time, though," Luna said.

"I think two in the morning should be good," Ginny said, "We've been checking for the past couple of days, they patrol the corridors regularly until one every night, then there would be only Filch,"

"Alright then," Neville said, "Let's go to bed now, and meet at two,"

We all stood up to leave. It was almost the middle of October, less than a couple of weeks after our first meeting, and we were planning our first strike. It wasn't big, we were just gonna sneak out at night to paint on the walls in every floor in the school. We also agreed with some of the paintings to warn us if someone undesirable was near.

I didn't sleep in anticipation and fright, but spent the first part of that night staring at the ceiling. I thought Jazz didn't sleep either, because I didn't hear her snoring (She doesn't snore loud). At one fifty, we both got out of the bed.

We tip toed down to the common room, and we only found the DA Hufflepuffs there. We headed outside and split up; Jazz and I were assigned with one of the first floor corridors. We didn't find anyone luckily on the way, but just in case, Jazz stood guard while I scribbled the message we agreed on along the entire wall:

"Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting"

Next morning, the Carrows, Snape and Filch were in rage, and of course, we were the prime suspects, as they already knew who were Dumbledore's Army. We were called and interrogated over the following few days, with Veritaserum even (but thankfully we knew and warned each other, so no one drank the tea we were served during interrogation).

When they had nothing on us, we were left alone, but not all of us. They gave Neville, Ginny and Luna detention, even though they had nothing against them. We couldn't meet that week in the Room since they started patrolling that corridor more, and they increased their patrols at night. Snape had also returned Umbridge's old decree of disbanding teams and preventing gathering.

It was at that time that I decided to write some sort of a diary. I wrote on parchments, only a few lines per day, few detached words that summarized the major headlines. I was afraid that they would find it if they had to go through my things for any reason, so I turned them into school-books-like books, a little trick I learned from Terry, and hid them in my trunk between my school books. At times I would get really scared and nearly disposed of them, but I would quickly change my mind. If this is over… no, when this is over, I was telling myself; I would want to remember those days… good or bad…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Sword of Gryffindor

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

During the third week of October, Mike met me right after lunch to whispered the DA's latest plan to me and Jazz.

"Make it quick, I have Alecto next," I glanced around nervously.

"I know," He whispered, glancing around too. We were standing in a corner in the Enterance Hall, and students were passing in and out of the Great Hall, "We just couldn't meet in the room, you know,"

"Yes, yes… so what is it?"

"Ginny says that a few months back the previous Minister came to their house with the will of Dumbledore... he left Harry, Ron and Hermione a few of his possessions, and among those things, he left him Gryffindor's sword,"

"The one that has been hanging since forever in the Headmaster's office?" Jazz whispered.

"The same one," Mike nodded and glanced around again, "She thinks since Dumbledore left it to Harry, it must be important... maybe in defeating You Know Who,"

"And the sword now in the Headmaster's office while Harry is somewhere out there," I pointed out.

"That's why she thinks we should steal it,"

I blinked.

"Steal it?" Jazz hissed, "Do you realize how hard it's gonna be?"

"I know," Mike nodded, "Tell the other Hufflepuffs, and discuss ideas… we'll try to meet as soon as we can,"

"She's purely insane," Zacharias expressed his disagreement as we sat in a corner in our common room later, after we told the rest, "Honestly, Snape's office! We could lose our lives!"

"That's why we must think of a good plan instead of whining!" Susan rolled her eyes, and Zacharias frowned and crossed his arms.

"Let's review the office," Ernie narrowed his eyes in concentration, "The entrance is on the third floor, guarded by the gargoyle..."

"So this is the first bump we face," Jazz said, "We don't know the password,"

"Maybe if we stalked Snape for a while we could know it," Hannah shrugged.

"Won't he notice though?" I pointed out, "But maybe we can convince some paintings to help like last time?"

"But there's also the problem of avoiding patrols," Susan said.

"And if we succeeded, where are we gonna hide the sword?" Hannah asked.

"I told you she's gone insane," Zacharias said.

And I couldn't disagree.

It became a habit for the six of us to gather in the common room for the following few days, as away from the other Hufflepuffs as possible. Mostly, we sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. By our next DA meeting a few days later, we couldn't think of a single thing.

But luckily when we sneaked into the Room a few days later, we saw that others had.

"I thought maybe we could put everyone into sleep," Terry said, "And I think Halloween would be a perfect timing; the day after there's a trip to Hogsmeade, maybe we'd be able to sneak it out of the castle and send it away somewhere,"

"But how would we do that?" Seamus asked, "How would we take the risk of slipping a sleeping draught into their drinks?"

"I think... I have an idea about that," Ginny smiled gradually, "Dobby,"

I frowned to try to remember where I heard that name before.

"The house elf that warned Harry and us about Umbridge two years ago?"

Jazz had a stronger memory than I did concerning some things.

"That's him," Ginny nodded, "He's Harry's friend, and owes him a lot... I'm very sure he won't hesitate in helping us,"

"Does he works in the kitchens?" Susan asked.

"No," Ginny said, "But he's a house elf and is more free to wander in and out of the castle… I'm sure we can call him if we want,"

"I think that's not bad," Neville nodded slowly, "But how are we gonna get a sleeping draught?" We all fell silent to think.

"Madam Pomfery?" Padma suggested.

"I guess so," Lavender agreed, "She have those for sure,"

"I think it'd be better if we didn't use instant sleeping potions like the ones Madam Pomfery usually has, right?" Ginny said, "I don't know, I guess it's better if they don't fall asleep on the table,"

"Does Madam Pomfery have this kind of sleeping draughts?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know..." Pavati shook her head.

"What if she hasn't? Or we couldn't get them?" Anthony said, "We'd better think of a substitution,"

"We could make the potion ourselves," Luna said calmly. We all stared at her.

"Can we?" Neville frowned.

"Well, Emily is very good at potions, she was Slughorn's favorite last year,"

Everyone turned to look at me.

That was one of the times I wondered why I was friends with Jazz.

"Can you do that?" Ginny asked me.

"I... I think so..." I swallowed, "It's not very hard... but I'd need ingredients,"

"Yeah, we'll have to manage those," Neville said.

"Are they common ingredients?" Ginny asked, I nodded, "I'll take care of them then,"

"So," Neville sighed, "What else?"

"The gargoyle requires a password," Mike said.

"Right," Ginny snapped her finger, "I think some paintings are ready to help like last time… and we have to use as little magic as possible, so we won't get caught,"

"So, it's Halloween?" Anthony asked.

"I think if it was the day after, it would be easier for us to get it out to Hogsmeade," Luna said.

"In broad daylight?" Mike looked at her as if she was insane.

Well, she was a bit.

"I think she has a point," Ginny said, "It would be hard, but if we do it at Halloween and they discovered it, they might cancel the Hogsmeade visit all together,"

"Parvati, Padma, Lavender and Zacharias will head for the fourth floor, Emily, Jazz, Anthony and Michael on the second floor, the rest will stay on the third floor... and Ginny, Luna and I will go inside,"

It was the day after Halloween, an hour after breakfast. I made a sleeping draught a few days ago (I had no idea where Ginny got the ingredients from, but she did), and Ginny brought Dobby and he poured it into the teachers' drinks that morning. We watched them yawn and hoped that was the potion's effect, before we hurried up to the Room to add the final touches to the plan.

"There's just Filch, but we should be able to avoid him," Neville went on, "Mostly he'd be at the gates, searching students who are going out,"

"Yes, Neville, we know the plan," Seamus rolled his eyes.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to go through it one more time," Neville said impatiently, "If anything happens, send a message through the coin... if you felt you'll get caught run and don't care about the others... the less caught, the better,"

"Once we're out, we'll hide the sword in a bag we made especially for it," Ginny said, "Then we'll distract Filch and get it out of here, I sneaked to Hogsmeade earlier and made arrangements for it to be sent way,"

"Well, then..." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice, "Let's go,"

Mike, Anthony, Jazz and I spilt ourselves along any staircase leading up to the second floor. Most of students were on their way to Hogsmeade, while younger students were either in their common rooms or outside, since it was Saturday.

So the corridors were empty.

I stood alone at the end of the Grand Staircases, heart pounding fast, and glancing every now and then towards Jazz, who was standing at the end of the corridor.

Did I mentioned before how much I hated waiting?

I leaned on the wall, tapping my foot nervously. I kept playing with my coin in my pocket, turning it over and over as ten minutes, twenty minutes, thirty minutes passed before I heard it.

The entire school heard it.

It was loud ringing that got louder by the minute. Jazz turned to me in horror, and I hoped with all my might the potion I made worked.

Less than five minutes later, I felt my coin growing hot. I got it out quickly to see one word inscribed on it.

"RUN".

"Looks like something is wrong," Jazz ran towards me, waving her coin, "What do we do?"

"Well, they said run," I said, barely able to take my breath.

"Do you think they'd be alright?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"I really hope so," I was about to faint.

"What do you think... Oh!"

I looked in terror down my feet to Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, hissing at us. Without any further thinking, I took Jazz's hand and ran.

We managed to lose her a floor down, and we decided to head straight to our common rooms. No DA member was there, which got us even more terrified.

"The ringing stopped," Jazz stopped pacing for a moment, "Where are they?"

As if it was a cue, Hannah, Susan and Zacharias entered.

"Finally!" Jazz said loudly, "What happened?"

"Shhh," Hannah took Jazz's hand and pulled her into an empty corner, we followed.

"Where's Ernie?" I asked in a low voice.

"Don't know," Susan shrugged, "He stayed behind,"

"What happened?" Jazz argued impatiently.

"Snape showed up," Hannah said.

My heart sank.

"They were just getting the sword down the spiral staircase when we saw him," Susan said, "Neville ordered us to go, and we managed to vanish from his sight at the right moment, then we sent a warning through the coins,"

"How did he get past us? We were on the floors below and above?" Jazz hissed, "How's he even awake?"

That was the question that was making my head hurt.

"Dunno," Hannah shook her head, "Maybe he used a secret passage or something?"

"But he was supposed to be asleep!" Zacharias hissed.

"There's Ernie!" Susan waved to him.

"What happened?" Jazz grabbed him as soon he was close enough.

"I watched from a distance, Snape led them back to his office," Ernie said, "I waited for a bit but they didn't come out,"

"Can some tell me please," Jazz said impatiently, "How come he is awake?"

"Maybe the potion wasn't effective?" Zacharias said.

"But we haven't seen the other teachers," Ernie said, "Maybe it's because he was a potions teacher,"

I hoped that was the reason and not me.

We were very relieved to see Ginny, Neville and Luna at lunch, untouched, but we didn't gather around them so we wouldn't draw attention. As we learned later, Snape gave the three detention with Hagrid at the Forbidden Forest until Christmas. I was relieved, I didn't think detention with Hagrid would be so bad. Ginny was also prevented from going to Hogsmeade after they discovered her intention of sending the sword away a few days later.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Threats

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

Luna started sneaking us copies of her father's magazine; the Quibbler, every now and then, which was the main source of real information about what was going out there. Ginny also told us about a program in the wireless; Potterwatch, which was presented by her twin brothers. I was thankful I had a magical wireless for some time, although the program was hard to get since it needed a new password every time.

Although the Sword stunt passed somewhat peacefully, I felt I was being watched most of the time. I didn't know about the rest, but I felt like I was running into Miller and Boyle all time, and of course, they were making sure their presence was notable. Even though I was mostly with Jazz, who never hesitated at yelling at them and almost hexing them, they kept throwing looks and comments whenever they got the chance.

Security in the school tightened, which gave us a hard time sneaking out. Susan got caught once for sneaking at night to write on the wall, Seamus was chained in the Great Hall when he refused to practice the Cruciatus Curse on his classmates, Mike and Anthony were giving detention with the Carrows for placing Dungbombs in Alecto's office, which resulted in multiple scars all over their faces. Even I got caught once late November, after I ignored Amycus's order of hexing Jazz. Crabbe, the Slytherin from Mike's year, obeyed happily Amycus's order of giving me a 'taste' of the Cruciatus Curse.

The 'taste' only lasted a few seconds, but it wasn't a thing I like to remember.

"That fat, bird minded git," Mike swore, his arms wrapping around my shoulders tightly, as we sat near the Entrance Hall, "He must be happy he's finally good at something,"

"When this is over, I'll make sure I kill him myself," Jazz said, "You should've just hexed me, I can take it,"

"No," I said in a shaking voice.

"Do you want anything?" Mike asked.

"Thanks, I'm fine," I smiled slightly.

"Maybe you want something from the kitchens?" Jazz asked.

"I think you do," I joked.

"Well, I'm hungry!" Jazz said, "We missed our dinner to come and sit by your side in here!"

"Jazz!" Mike glared at her.

"Next time don't do that," I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Hey! Since when you've gotten rude?" She crossed her arms and frowned.

…

"The poor girl passed out earlier," Susan shook her head, "She's barely thirteen, and so tiny, and she has been there since yesterday without any food,"

"Honestly, a thirteen year old!" Hannah commented angrily, "They've gotten so low!"

"Well then we should do something to the poor girl, she's a Hufflepuff," Jazz said, "Emily and I could go into the kitchens and sneak her some food tonight, right Emily?"

If she would stop volunteering me along...

"Alright," I nodded.

"And I'll take it up to her," Ernie said, "I'll tell Neville and the others first,"

Sneaking food into the chained students in the Great Hall became an ordinary job for us those days, especially us Hufflepuffs, since we were close to both the kitchens and the Great Hall. We were caught some times, Jazz was given detention and tortured twice, but we didn't give up. Mike tried to convince me not to put myself in danger a lot after the last detention I had, and although I was convinced but I didn't act like it… I couldn't act like it because everyone was doing something, even Mike himself.

Ernie, Hannah, Jazz and I snuck out late that night, and walked carefully towards the kitchens. The house elves were cautious to help, surely scared that teachers would know they helped us, but they helped nonetheless. We filled a plate of everything we could get and gave it to Ernie and Hannah, who took it up to the Great Hall.

And luckily no one was caught that night.

About a week later, a few days before Christmas holidays, we had a Muggle Studies class. I was tired and my heart ached because the nonsense Alecto Carrow was making us listen to every time, so I rested my head between my arms on the desk table. I wanted so badly to think of something else, to mute out Alecto's voice, but her words were still escaping into my ears.

"Looks like someone doesn't like our class,"

I raised my head slightly to find Alecto smirking at me, and I wanted nothing more than to slap her. I almost smiled at the thought, but I composed myself and swallowed. Her smirk was telling me that no good will follow.

"I just have a headache," I replied, trying not to sound rude.

"Stand up!" She commanded, and I stood up at once, "What was I saying?"

"You were talking about Muggle borns,"

"Mudbloods," She corrected me, "What was I saying about them?"

"You were talking about how many cases have been recorded of wizards with Muggles and Muggle borns neighbors..."

"Mudbloods,"

"... who lost their wands, and how it was later discovered that those neighbors had kids who went to wizardring schools, which suggested that those Muggle born..."

"Mudbloods,"

"... neighbors stole those wands," I finished, completely ignoring her interruption.

"Looks like you were with us after all, although you kept saying one word wrong," She said, "It's Mudbloods, not Muggle borns,"

No one breathed.

"Say it!" I flinched at her sudden burst, but pursed my lips together.

I didn't wanna say that word.

"You don't wanna say it, huh?" Alecto said, "Perhaps because... you are one?"

"I'm not a Muggle born," I mumbled, "Otherwise I couldn't have gotten back here,"

"I dunno how you got back here either," Alecto said, "I know your father is a dirty Muggle and your mother is a filthy Squib!"

I wrapped my hands tightly into fists and looked down to prevent myself from really slapping her.

"I'm a half blood," I said slowly.

"Says who? You think just because you were somehow cleared in the trial that we'll forget who you are?" She laughed dryly, "Or you think just because your mother's family are pure bloods it means she's one of us? You're one of us?"

My blood was boiling.

"She didn't choose to be a Squib," My voice was shaking a bit, "She's as much pure blood as you are, and maybe even more,"

I could feel all eyes looking at me in horror, and I knew I would regret what I said the next moment.

"Like me... or more?" She repeated slowly with raised eyebrows, "You need to learn some manners,"

She got out her pocket knife, the one she liked to decorate people's faces with it. But instead of my face, she made a cut across my shoulder, under my cleavage.

I felt dizzy instantly and grabbed the desk for support. I heard Jazz gasp from beside me, and I felt unbearable pain as blood poured out of the slash.

"You will stay until class ends, and if I heard you went to the Hospital Wing later, I'll make another one on your other shoulder to match this... sit down," Alecto's voice sounded far away, "And remember girl, just because you got yourself out of the Ministry's trial, doesn't mean we can't get you, or your family, back in…"

The class ended in fifteen minutes, which were the longest fifteen minutes in my life. I rested my head again on the table, fighting hard to stay awake.

I knew you had to stay awake when you're hurt, although I didn't know why.

"Oh, Em!" Jazz said with a shaking voice as the bell rang, "Are you alright? Let's get you out of here,"

She pulled me up and helped me walk, as my legs felt very weak and I was still fighting to stay awake.

"She said no Hospital Wing!" Jazz was panicking, "What would I do now? There's a lot if blood and I don't know any Healing Spells!"

"Mike," I whispered, "Take me to Mike,"

"Alright," Jazz said, and dragged me a few steps before stopping, "But it's the last class and he'll be going down for dinner! You know what, I'll put you in front of their tower, I don't think it's far, then I'll go and call them,"

Jazz walked me to the fifth floor, then placed me gently down at the entrance of the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Please stay awake alright?" She told me, I nodded and hugged my knees, placing my head down, "I'll be back in a few,"

I didn't know how much time passed, but I managed to stay awake because I kept singing under my breath. I didn't hear footsteps, so I was a bit startled when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Em, bloody hell! You're soaked!" I saw Mike frowning at me, and I couldn't say anything because I was crying.

I didn't know when I started crying.

"Come, let's get inside," Mike pulled me up gently.

"But... it's not our common room," Jazz said.

"Who cares? Everyone is at dinner now," He said, "Let's go,"

"What is broken every time it's spoken?" A voice asked.

"Silence," Anthony answered as Mike left me off the ground, and we entered. I couldn't pay attention to the common room, all I caught was a lot of blue.

"Anthony, could you bring me a shirt from my trunk?" Mike said as he placed me down on a bed. I groaned in pain as he made me take off my blood stained robes, then he laid me down gently and sat beside me. Jazz sat on the other side, clutching my hand.

"Bloody hell, that's a big gash!" I winced as Mike ran his fingers along the cut, "I know some Healing Spells, but I'm not sure of my ability to perform any spell right now,"

He was out of breath, and his hand that was brushing my hair off my forehead was slightly shaking.

"I'll do that," Terry said and pointed his wand towards me. He kept muttering under his breath as I felt the cut close slowly.

"Better?" He asked after he was finished, and I nodded. Mike wiped as much blood as he could with the shirt Anthony gave him, and I was still trying to keep my eyes open.

"I have to go now," Jazz said after some time, "Before the other Ravenclaws find out I'm here,"

"Alright," Mike nodded, "But Em stays here,"

"But..." I muttered weakly.

"No buts, you can barely walk," Mike said firmly, "You sleep on my bed tonight, and I'll wake you up early so you can leave before any one comes down to the common room,"

"What about your dorm mates?" I said.

"I don't think they would tell," Mike said.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow," Jazz smiled and kissed my forehead.

"How about we bring her something to eat?" Terry said, "She missed dinner, and she lost a lot of blood,"

"That's a good idea," Mike nodded.

"I'll go down with Jazz," Anthony said, "Be back in a few,"

But I was asleep before they came back.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: When?

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

"Emily,"

I closed my eyes tighter at the whisper.

"Em," A hand patted my cheek gently, "It's six o'clock,"

Terry smiled as I opened my eyes, and backed a bit when I sat up slowly.

"Feeling better?" He was still whispering.

"I think so,"

"I brought you toast and bacon," He handed me a plate, and that made me realize I was hungry, "You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday, and you lost a lot of blood,"

I took a bite from the toast as Terry watched.

"Where's Mike?" I asked with a full mouth.

"Down there," Terry gestured to the floor beside the bed, "He'd just fell asleep a while ago,"

"And Anthony?"

"In his bed over there," He said, pointing to the other side, "He stayed quite late too,"

I swallowed the bit of bacon that was in my mouth.

"And you?"

"I couldn't sleep," He shrugged.

I felt extremely guilty, nervous and thankful at the same time.

"Sorry," I mumbled, feeling my face growing hotter.

"Don't apologize," He narrowed his eyes at me, then gestured towards Mike, "I think we should wake him up,"

Mike accompanied me until I reached my common room when he woke up, to make sure I was alright and to make sure I wouldn't run into undesired company. I had the chance that time to see how beautiful the Ravenclaw Common Room was; it was decorated with the house colors and pictures of eagles, the house symbol. There was also a head statue of a beautiful woman wearing a tiara, I assumed it must've been Rowena Ravenclaw.

A few days later, we were sitting in the train back home. It seemed so long ago when I took the same train to school only a few months before. I was grateful to be back home after a tiring term, but I had a reason to be back to school again.

Despite everything, I loved being able to do something.

"I'm glad it's winter, I'd wear sweaters that covered up my neck without anyone suspects," I said, "Mum and Dad would freak out if they saw that scar,"

"Yeah, Auntie would kill me," Mike said.

"You haven't told her then?"

"Nope, you know we shouldn't send these things in letters,"

"Better, don't tell her," I said, "Don't tell her about anything... she might not sent me back,"

"What our parents don't know won't hurt them," Mike said. I nodded and looked out of the window.

"But you should lay low, Emily," Mike's words made me turn to him again, "Don't volunteer a lot in the DA… you've already been in a trial once, and I don't think they've completely forgotten that,"

"Do you think…" I started with a question that has been circling in my head for a while, "That my family could be in danger if I got caught again?"

"Of course, everyone is in danger," He said simply, "Everyone is _already_ in danger,"

I swallowed.

"Uncle said before he can protect them,"

"I know…" Mike smiled slightly, "I'm sure he will do his best, but we need to be careful,"

And then the train stopped abruptly.

"We haven't arrived yet, right?" Jazz asked. After a few moments the lights went out, and we heard thuds, then screams.

"What's going on?" Anthony said.

"Let's find out," Mike said, and we all hurried outside the compartment.

There were flashes of light flying over our heads, and students were running back and forth along the narrow corridor, screaming. I saw adults, Death Eaters, I realized, sending curses everywhere and checking every compartment. I stood petrified for a while, almost forgetting how to breathe. What was going on?

But we didn't realize what was going on until later.

"Luna!" Jazz pointed ahead, and I saw two Death Eaters grabbing Luna who was trying to break free. Ginny, Neville and several others were trying to curse them, but they managed to escape.

With Luna.

"It must be because of her father and his magazine," Mike said as we got down the train a few hours later.

"Hope she's fine," Jazz said, "They'd better not hurt her... she's a really nice girl,"

"I know," I nodded, "Let's cut this talk now, I don't want my parents to hear about this,"

I didn't really know if my parents knew or not, but if they did, they didn't comment on it for the entire holiday. They were still staying at my Auntie's, so we all spent Christmas and New Year's Eve together at the same house.

"But he seems to be a lot more powerful than the other side," Gran was saying one evening at dinner, "If they are no match for him, which they are, they shouldn't have started this war at all, it'll be just a waste of lives,"

"They didn't start the war, Mrs. Robertson," Auntie said, "You Know Who did, they're just fighting back,"

"I don't see any fighting back," Gran waved her fork, "Even this boy you're talking about... Harry Potter? The one who's supposed to be your 'Chosen One', no one knows where he is,"

"He must've been doing something," I muttered.

"And how do you know?"

"He won't run away," I looked up.

"Looks like he did to me," Gran said, "Any way, it doesn't seem to be ending soon, and your side has no chance of winning... I'd love them to win, but I don't see that,"

"I'm full," I stood up slowly and headed for the room we sleep in. I threw myself on the bed with my notebook and a pen and started scribbling a piece of a song that came into my mind. I just didn't wanna listen to my Gran anymore. She was usually like that, only seeing the dark and making it darker. She'd say she was realistic, but I thought she passed being realistic a long time ago.

After a few hours, Mum came. I was done writing by then, and was reading a book instead. It was the same book I found that rose in, and it was still there.

"So," She sat on my bed and took a deep breath, "How is school?"

"Alright," I muttered.

"No problems at all?" She gave me that look that I think all mothers have, the one that said 'I know everything from your eyes', "Not with those new teachers… or Slytherins?"

"A few," I shrugged, "You know what it's like,"

"Hmm," She sighed, "Things are not so great in here either,"

"Did something happen?" My heart started to race.

"Not quite, but…" Mum paused and sighed, "You know, every time your father, or siblings, or anyone leave the house… I wonder if they'll come back or not…"

I looked down as she carried on.

"I could swear sometimes when I'm coming back from work that someone is following me, And your Uncle gets harassed because we're here… He doesn't say anything, but…" She said, "We should leave,"

I knew that would come at some point.

"Leave where?"

"Anywhere would be better than here,"

"But my school?"

"I'm sure you're not having the best time of your life," Mum said. It was true I wasn't, but at least I was in the action. I couldn't imagine going away, trying to find a reliable source of information to get news. I remembered Peter, who was still writing me, but stopped asking too many questions when I never answered them. I didn't wanna be like that… I would go crazy.

"At least I'm keeping myself busy in school," I said, and Mum gave me a look, "You know, with homework and all,"

"We'll find you another school,"

I bit my lip to think of another excuse.

"And what about Auntie?" I asked.

"I don't think they're going anywhere,"

"Then I don't wanna go,"

"Emmy, it's their world, their war, not ours," Mum said.

"It's my world too," I reminded her, "And it's yours too… and it doesn't matter anyway because this war affects all… don't you hear about Muggles getting killed as well as Wizards?"

"But we are defenseless, we can't fight or even defend ourselves," Mum told me.

"But I want to stay," I said firmly. And she sighed.

"You can only finish this year here," She stood up, "If this wasn't over by then, we'll leave in the summer,"

Mum brought the subject no more, but by the end of the holiday Auntie said they were going to move out, with my family along with them. We were back to school a few days later, and the first week passed eventless. We were kind of afraid and depressed because of what happened to Luna, whom we heard nothing of until that time. On the first Saturday back, I went to the Owlery to send a letter home. The place was quiet, very quiet and peaceful, so I took my time stroking a small brown school owl, trying to forget everything else.

"Can I join you?"

I recognized Terry's voice before I turn around. How didn't I hear him coming, I didn't know. I guess I was so absorbed in my thoughts.

"Sure,"

He sat down next to me, quietly at first.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing really," I shrugged, "I came to send a letter,"

"Home?" He asked, and I nodded, "They moved, right?"

"Yes," I said, "I hope they'll be safer, wherever they are now,"

"You must be worried," He sighed, "Everyone is really worried these days, but who can blame them? We don't know where we're going,"

"To be better," I said, still stroking the small owl, "That's where we're going,"

"But who knows when..." Terry sighed, "Who knows what Harry's doing right now?"

"I'm sure he's up to something,"

"I'd like to believe that," Terry said, "But sometimes I can't,"

"Ginny said they were planning to drop out of school and go somewhere before the Ministry was taken," I said, "That means they must've had a plan,"

"Hope so," Terry half smiled, "This could take years... don't know if we'll be able to fight that long,"

"I'm sure we will,"

"Most of the DA is graduating this year," Terry looked up, "Would the rest of you be able to carry on?"

I hadn't even thought of that before.

"My parents are not gonna let me come back after this year," I sighed, "But surely others will stay, and maybe more will join,"

"Will they be enough?"

"You know what this war taught me?" I said after a while, "Whenever I feel a bit depressed, I have this... feeling, or... power that makes me feel better... a feeling that it will be over soon, to our advantage... it just can't be otherwise,"

"Why can it not?" He looked at me.

"Because," I shrugged, "That's what happens in every story,"

"This is real life," He smiled and gave me a meaningful look, "Not a story,"

"Stories are based on real life," I said simply, "That's why I'm not afraid we might lose, even if I didn't live to see it,"

I was preparing myself to that actually.

"I'm not saying we'll lose, but…" He said, "They're much stronger,"

"But we have something they don't,"

"What's that?"

"A reason to fight for," I faced him fully.

"They have a reason too,"

"Theirs is too… centered?" I tried to find a word, "Like… if You Know Who died, do you think his followers will keep fighting?"

"Maybe," He frowned in thinking.

"But not for long," I told him, I was really convinced with that and wasn't prepared to change that belief, "If Harry died, will we keep fighting?"

He looked down for a moment, then his face broke into smile slowly.

"Yes,"

"See," I said, "That's why I'm not afraid we'd lose, because there will always be people fighting... it's just a matter of when,"

The next thing that happened shocked me.

He kissed me.

"You're amazing," He whispered after he broke apart. I didn't respond at all, but only stood there, frozen in shock, and my heart was beating like mad.

"I… have to go," I murmured and ran as fast as I could, leaving my letter forgotten on the floor.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Blush

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

I avoided Terry completely for the following couple of days. It wasn't that I didn't wanna face him, but I didn't know how to face him. I wanted that moment for years, but I was too shocked to feel it.

I was just very confused. One moment I would have hope he loved me after all, the next moment I would convince myself it was just a moment. I didn't wanna keep my hopes up so I wouldn't get crushed. I was trying to convince myself that there was no way he had feelings for me.

Jazz noticed for sure something was wrong, but I didn't tell her. The last thing I needed was her nagging me to go and talk to him. Eventually, I knew I would have to talk to him, but I wasn't that brave. And what would I say exactly?

On the fourth day, right before lunch, he stopped me and Jazz before we enter the Great Hall.

"We need to talk," He looked directly into my eyes, and I took a sharp breath. Jazz looked between us for a few moments.

"Alright... I'll see you later," She decided to leave, and Terry and I watched her disappear into the Great Hall.

"Er..." Terry put his hands inside his pockets and leaned against the wall, "You were sort of avoiding me after... that day,"

"I wasn't... well…" I said slowly, looking down.

"You were," He said, "I must've freaked you out,"

I didn't know how to respond.

"Look," He took a deep breath, "I wanted to tell you something for a while, and I don't know if you'd run away or... stop talking to me... but I need to tell you anyway..."

I looked up and met his gaze, the hazel eyes I was lost in.

The eyes I loved.

"I think I love you,"

I froze, and stayed like that for what seemed like a full minute. The first thing that accorded to my mind was running.

"Hey!" He grabbed my arm the moment I turned around and forced me to face him, my heart was pounding hard, "Well… just... can you just say anything?"

I swallowed.

"I don't know what to say," I mumbled.

His grip around my arm loosened gradually, and he looked slightly disappointed.

"Alright, sorry," He muttered, "We should get back to lunch,"

I cursed myself when he turned around to leave. I wanted to call him back, to tell him how much I cared for him too, how much I (possibly) loved him, but I was either too shy or too coward to do that… or a little bit of both…

I should call him back, I told myself. That was a perfect opportunity, if I let it go I may not have another one in the rest of my possibly short life.

Besides, Jazz would really kill me if I let him go.

So I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Wait,"

I opened my eyes slowly to see that he stopped and turned around his head.

"I... um… well… " I took a deep breath again in hope to slow my fast beats as he turned to me fully, "It wasn't exactly that I freaked out,"

"What then?"

"Well, I did freak out a bit…" I said quickly, "But…"

I didn't know what to say any farther, and I felt if I kept thinking I would stop breathing.

Why should it be so hard to mutter a few words?

"So," He started gently, "That day… was it alright with you… or not?"

"Well… it was alright I think," I muttered quickly before I say something else, feeling like I entered a hot oven.

"You think?"

"Well…" I started, but exhaled loudly and finally gave up, "I'm really not good with words,"

"No, you never was," He smiled in amusement, "You know you're pretty when your face is all red?"

Something hit me.

"Wait..." I said slowly, remembering that rose, "You wrote something like that, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot that," He smiled sheepishly, "I acted on impulse that day… I hoped you'd recognize my hand writing,"

I wouldn't recognize my own hand writing if I saw it three hours later...

"Finally!" Jazz squealed on our way to Charms, "Finally you're together!"

"We're not technically," I said, trying not to smile, "He didn't ask me out or anything,"

"Oh, shut up, you're such a killjoy," She rolled her eyes, "Of course you're together! He loves you!"

"He said he only 'think' he does,"

"I said shut up, didn't I?"

The following week had only one incident, which resulted in chaining Seamus in the Great Hall. Luna's absence and the way she was taken in casted a gloomy shadow over the DA, especially Neville and Ginny. We noticed also a major change in the Quibbler. Harry's picture was still on the front page, but the writing underneath changed from 'The Chosen One' to 'Undesirable No. 1', and after a few days, the magazine stopped all together.

But they took his daughter...

I wouldn't wanna be in his place.

"Hey,"

I jumped and looked up from my book to see it was only Terry.

"Hey," I sighed in relief.

"What are you doing?" He placed his elbows on the table.

"What would you do in a library?" I said in a low voice, "I discovered I was so immersed in DA that I didn't pay attention to my OWLs,"

"You should've been in Ravenclaw," He smiled, "I didn't pay attention to my NEWTs either, but I don't care about them right now,"

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to ask you to a date," He said simply.

"Oh," I smiled shyly, feeling my face growing hot, "When?"

"Tonight,"

"We can't get out at night,"

"We always do," He rolled his eyes.

"Right," I touched my lips with my quill, "Where?"

"We'll go to the kitchens first, then to Seamus who's chained in the Great Hall for two days now,"

I tried not to burst into laughter.

"And that would be a date?" I asked in amusement.

"That's my best offer right now," He leaned back.

I smiled and shook my head, then returned to my book for a while. Not that I was able to concentrate well though, mainly because I didn't like it when someone would stare at me while I was working.

"I don't think Mike will let me anyway," I said without raising my head. Mike was being protective and didn't want me to sneak out any more, "Especially that there's always someone guarding the Great Hall these days, it'll be tricky to avoid them,"

"I'll be with you, I won't get us caught," Terry said, "We'll manage someway around the guards,"

I looked up at him.

"Mike doesn't know yet, right?" I asked slowly.

"Doesn't know what?"

"This..." I gestured between me and him.

"Oh," He leaned forward again, "Well, no… it's been only a few days,"

"He should, right?" I looked at him. He shrugged.

"Do you think he would be mad?" I asked, "I don't want to have a fight with him or something, and I don't want him to fight with you either,"

"I'm sure he won't fight with either of us," He said, and when I looked down and bit my lip, he reached out for my hand and grabbed it, "Look, I love you..."

My heart leaped.

"... and I don't care what anyone thinks, even if it was my best friend," He went on.

"But he should know, right?" I asked in a low voice. He sighed.

"Do you want me to do it?"

I nodded eagerly.

Mike's reaction wasn't thankfully as strong as I expected (Terry didn't actually tell me what he said exactly), and he said that at least he knew Terry. I felt so happy these days, which gave me more strength to face those dark times.

We went on with our usual sneaking in the night; Ernie and Neville were chained more than once, Jazz landed herself in a couple of detentions, I got into one myself just because I was out five minutes after curfew. I was a bit surprised I wasn't fired already since they seemed to hate me so much, but I guessed the other teachers were doing what they can to protect their students. They never give us detention, we'd break a million rules in front of them and they won't say anything, and when the Carrows used to send students to their house heads at the start of the year, they'd just let them do lines. That was why the Carrows kept the punishment matter to themselves after that, and they were getting worse. Their last target before Easter was Seamus again; that time they made his face terribly unrecognizable.

"But on the bright side, we can finally have our real first dates," Terry gave me a smile as we were sitting in the courtyard after the sun finally appeared that February day. I blushed, as I knew he was referring to the Hogsmeade visit a few days after.

"Finally, you'll move on from your writing on the walls dates," Jazz said, and she shrieked and glared at me as I pinched her.

"It was only once," I muttered.

"Oi, no discussing these matters in front of me," Mike frowned at his book.

But Hogsmeade wasn't as we expected it.

We hadn't been to Hogsmeade since the previous year, as we were busy with Gryffindor's Sword in the November visit. Most of the shops were closed; one was actually ambushed the previous year, and I was almost sure Dementors were roaming around somewhere. We just went to the Three Broomsticks for a while, then decided to return to the castle.

"Didn't thought it'd be this empty," Terry looked around as we got out of the Three Broomsticks, then held my hand and squeezed it, "Sorry for the date,"

"Don't apologize," I said quickly.

"I wish this is over soon," He said, "So we can have one normal day to ourselves,"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Long Days

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

I returned to Auntie's new house for Easter, and spent a rather quiet and boring holiday.

Except, of course, my siblings.

"1B,"

"5D,"

"5A,"

"2B, and Bingo!" Mel bounced on our bed and raised her arms up in joy, "I win! Again!"

"Great," I said in a boring tone, throwing the paper and the pen next to me, "We're done,"

"I still wanna play!" Mel whined.

"I have been playing with you for half an hour!"

"Oh, you're such a kill joy," Mel crossed her arms and frowned.

"I wanna play Bingo," Jack said from the desk chair.

"No," Mel said, "You're little,"

"He's only two years younger, so that makes you little too," I pointed out.

"Well, I'm always stuck playing with him! And he's whiny, annoying, and... and..." She struggled for a moment, "And a boy!"

"And you're a girl!" Jack retorted.

"You're always acting like a baby!"

"Am not!"

"Stop! And get out of my room!" I yelled.

"It's not your room alone!" Mel said.

"I don't care!" I hissed, "Just find somewhere else to..."

"Owl!" Jack screamed loudly and jumped off the chair, pointing at the window. I jumped off the bed too, and opened the window to take the letter from the owl's leg.

"Is it from your boyfriend?" Mel said excitedly. It was from Terry, as I recognized the owl, but I didn't answer her. That was the second letter he sent during Easter, and Mel came across the first one. That was how she knew I had a boyfriend. Of course, I wouldn't tell her that.

"Read it out loud!" Mel said.

"No!" I frowned at her, "Now get out!"

"Not going to," She said in a singing voice.

"Then shut up or I'll tell Mum you're going through my personal stuff," I sat down the bed, away from Mel, and started reading.

Until...

"Your coin has turned red," Mel said quietly. I raised my head to see she was pointing at the night stand, where I placed my DA coin earlier that day.

I jumped up and grabbed the coin instantly, clutching it with the letter when I realized it was too hot. I flipped over frantically, until I found the new message.

_"I was rescued, Luna,"_

"Bloody hell," I whispered, staring at the coin, "Bloody..."

"I'll tell Mum you were swearing," Jack said.

"How come your coin turned red?" Mel said, "Is it normal for galleons to change color?"

"Huh?" I looked at her, "Yeah, they do sometimes,"

I turned back to look at the coin, comprehending what was written there. Luna was rescued... but how? Who could've possibly rescued her? Since she sent us that, then she was fine.

Or someone had her coin.

AND figured out how to work it.

I pushed that thought out of my mind as I shoved the coin in my pocket and turned to get my siblings out of the room, so I could reply to Terry.

Our excitement for Luna's safety was cut short as Ginny sent us on the train back that she wasn't coming back to Hogwarts. We didn't know exactly why, but Neville told us how Luna escaped.

"You didn't hear it on Potterwatch?" Neville told us excitedly as he sat with us in the compartment in the afternoon. We all shook our heads.

"Well, they said Harry, Ron and Hermione were caught..."

"Caught?" Jazz jumped in shock.

"Temporarily," Neville reassured quickly, "They found Luna, Dean and Mr. Ollivander too in that place, and they managed to get out with all of them,"

"So that must be why Ginny couldn't come back," I said.

"What does that have to do with Ginny?" Jazz narrowed her eyes at me.

"Her brother was caught," It was Terry who answered, "Remember they pretended he was gravely ill so he can go safely with Harry? But now they know for sure he was lying, Ginny would be in more danger than she already was,"

"Exactly," I nodded.

"You two are perfect for each other," Jazz rolled her eyes.

"But unfortunately, it was Dobby who saved them," Neville gained back our attention, "And he was killed,"

I opened my mouth in horror. I didn't know Dobby well, but that news affected me very much. He did help after all, although he wasn't even a human.

That news made me wonder, how much were we gonna lose before this was over?

Ginny's absence, and Luna before that, and even Dobby's death affected the DA. Ginny and Luna were our co-leaders, and their absence left all of the responsibility on Neville. Not that he wasn't good, Neville had changed so much since we first knew him, but it was getting much harder.

And we were getting impatient.

All of our excitement and determination when we first restarted the DA was beginning to wear off. We were getting tired of the continuous punishment, of seeing no great results and of not knowing how much people are fighting out there.

It wasn't that we weren't sure we'd win, we weren't sure how long we could keep fighting.

"Honestly, this outrageous!" Mike slammed his books on my table in the library as he sat down, causing me to flinch and earning death glares from Madam Pince.

"People are staring, Mike," Anthony whispered for him to calm down.

"But they've gone too far this time!" Mike hissed angrily, "Not only they'd beaten the hell of that poor girl, they've chained her for two days now! She's a first year for crying out loud! And her only crime was she was out of bed when we wrote them another message on the wall!"

"I know you're mad, but shouting will only draw attention," I said in a low voice, "And that may get us chained with her,"

"She's fainted since yesterday," Terry said, "We should sneak her some food tonight,"

"I think sneaking food is much less than we can do," Mike said, leaning forward, "I'm gonna try to free her,"

My eyes widened.

"And then? Where are you gonna hide her?" I asked.

"I dunno," He frowned, "In the Room, or even our common room..."

"Mate, that's dangerous," Terry said, "If we're caught, we're dead,"

"We do this all the time," Mike said, "And it's my fault she's there… I wrote that message, remember?"

"But that's a new level of challenging them," Anthony said.

"Yeah, that surely won't please them," Jazz said.

"Whatever," Mike stood up, "I'll go find Neville,"

It was agreed later that Ernie would accompany Mike in his little adventure, while a few others, including Neville and Terry, would help watch the way. Jazz and I weren't on that plan, so I just laid in my bed, facing the ceiling, and listening to Jazz's quiet snoring.

It was well past three when I slept at last, then I woke up three hours later and couldn't return to sleep. An hour after constantly trying, I gave up and spent the remaining time to breakfast reading.

It was half empty when I entered the Great Hall after I woke up Jazz, and the first thing I looked for was if that first year was released or not.

To my horror, she wasn't.

And what was even worse, Mike was chained next to her.

Beaten, bloody and unconscious.

"Those sons of... " Jazz started. I walked with her to sit on our table in silence. I wanted to go to Mike, but Snape and the Carrows were sitting at the Staff table.

Looking delighted.

I had never hated someone before to the extent of wishing him to drop dead like I hated those three and every one of their lot. At times, I even thought death would be too merciful... I wanted them to go through everything they made us go through that year.

The Great Hall filled with students gradually and silently. I saw Terry, Anthony, Ernie, Neville and everyone else sitting safely in their tables. Apparently no one was caught except Mike. It wasn't like we didn't see students chained and beaten before, but that time it was my cousin, my only cousin. I never wanted to see him like that.

I was aware of Jazz's hand squeezing mine under the table as Snape was talking about why they punished Mike, threatening other students like they were doing every time. I couldn't eat anything, or stare at Mike for a long time, and finally I couldn't stay at all and ran out twenty minutes before classes, as I couldn't hold my tears anymore.

"We tried to save him, you know," Terry and Neville joined me in the courtyard five minutes later, I didn't raise my head from between my arms, "We knew they were coming, but he didn't wanna run and insisted to free the first year first,"

I sniffed loudly.

"Maybe we try to do something tonight," Terry said.

"They'll know we'll try to rescue him or something," I said in a muffled voice.

"She's right," Neville muttered.

"I know, but there must be something we can do," Terry said frantically, "We can't let him like that,"

I raised my head.

"I don't wanna see anyone like that again," I met his eyes and said in a shaky voice, "That's very terrible,"

"I know," He kissed my forehead, "But it will be over soon,"

We couldn't do anything that night or the ones after, because there was always more than one person inside the Great Hall, and we figured we couldn't trick them easily. We couldn't even sneak food, and Seamus got caught trying to and was beaten up again. Not as bad as Mike though.

I was losing my mind again.

I hated being so helpless.

On the fourth day, Mike was released. Terry and Anthony took him instantly to their dormitories to treat him, as we were forbidden to go to Madam Pomfery. I accompanied them too, and we all stayed there all day as we had no classes. Their other two dorm mates (Ethan and Sean, if I remember correctly) were kind enough not to mention there was a Hufflepuff girl in their dormitory.

"Em," Terry whispered in my ear when darkness fell, "Maybe you should go, you might get caught,"

"No," I shook my head, "I'll stay until he wakes up,"

Terry managed to close off the gashes and partly heal the various bruises all over Mike's body, but he was still unconscious. I sat on his bed, wiping his forehead with a damp cloth, as he was a bit warm. Terry sat next to me, while Anthony sat on a chair on the opposite side. Jazz was also there for the entire day, but left at dinner, when the common room was empty.

"We don't when he's waking up, Em," Anthony said.

"I don't care,"

"So you're spending the night here?"

"I've done it before, haven't I?" I said a bit loudly. Anthony and Terry glanced to each other and none of them spoke.

"Em," Terry nudged me a few hours later, I jerked up, "Go sleep on my bed,"

"I don't wanna sleep," I muttered.

"You were asleep, Em," Terry gave me a look.

"No I wasn't,"

"Yes you were,"

"No I wasn't,"

"Yes you..."

"Shhh!" Anthony interrupted, "He's waking up!"

I looked down at Mike, and my heart kept beating fast as I saw his eyes flutter. When he opened his eyes, I was sure no one was breathing.

"Mike..." I tried to smile.

"Mate, are you alright?" Terry asked in concern. Mike didn't speak at first, but wandered his eyes around. For a horrible split second, I thought he lost his voice, or he didn't remember us.

"What happened?" He said in almost a whisper.

"They almost killed you, that's what happened," Anthony said a bit frantically, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Alright," I almost burst into tears when he tried to smile.

"Well, there's food," Terry pointed towards the bedside table, "It's been here since morning but... you must be hungry?"

"Starving," Mike said weakly, "I didn't eat for how long?"

"Almost four days," I said.

"Wow," He whispered, "The longest four days in my life,"

I smiled through my tears.

They were the longest four days of my life as well.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Hiding

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

Mike couldn't get out of bed for the following few days, not even to class, but he became better gradually. I was receiving weird glances from Ravenclaws as I was sneaking in and out of their tower, but at least they didn't report me.

We stayed low in the days that followed, even Neville didn't suggest we do anything. I could tell he didn't want what happened to Mike to happen to the rest of us. None of us wanted that. Mike's punishment was the worst that any of us received.

A few days after, Neville told us Death Eaters went after his grandmother, clearly to silence him, but she managed to escape and sent him a letter. That made me fear for the safety of my own family. Mum was scared and wanted to leave… what if something happened? It would be my fault because I didn't want to leave.

"They gave up on us to start on our families," I said in concern. Terry tightened his grip around me, and I closed my eyes. It was after breakfast on a Saturday before the middle of April, one of the moments Terry and I were alone in the courtyard, without Jazz, Mike and Anthony.

"Didn't you send to your family today?" He asked.

"I did, but I'm so worried about them," I said, "I don't care if I'm hurt, but I don't want them to, especially because of me... I could die,"

"Let's not mention death right now," He said quickly, "I'm very worried about my family too... but there's nothing we can do while we're here,"

"Honestly, when this would be over?" I sighed, "I'm so tired,"

"Me too," He muttered, "At least then maybe we can talk about other things,"

I half laughed.

"Maybe..."

"There you are!"

We both jerked up, and my eyes flung opened to see Jazz.

"You're here being romantic and you had no idea that the world had turned upside down!" She placed her hands on her hips.

"It was pretty fine in breakfast!" I said in a surprised tone.

"It was before breakfast actually," Jazz said, loosening up a bit, "Haven't you noticed Neville is missing today?"

Terry and I looked at each other.

"What happened to him?" Terry asked.

"Seamus was just telling us," She sat down next to us, "The Carrows chased him last night, a real chase, and now he disappeared,"

"Why did they chase him?" Terry asked.

"Dunno," Jazz shrugged, "But apparently things got heated yesterday,"

"But where's Neville now?" Silence fell after I asked.

"Surely he wasn't caught," Jazz said, "Or he'd be chained in the Great Hall by now,"

"True," I said, "But where could he be?"

"Maybe he left the school somehow," Terry suggested, "Or he could simply be in the Room,"

"We should check then," Jazz said.

But we couldn't check the Room for days, and Neville didn't appear. After several days, we noticed a few more disappearances. Seamus and Ernie simply vanished.

Around the middle of April, Mike came to say he spotted Seamus.

"Where?" Jazz said.

"In the fourth floor," Mike said, "He said they'd been hiding in the Room... Neville was gonna inform us all by the coin once he makes sure it was completely safe,"

"They've been staying all that long?" Jazz frowned, "Can they get food in there?"

"Dunno, but they must've got it covered," Mike said, "Any way, gather anything you need, and meet me in the fourth floor corridor in half an hour, we're going there too,"

"We're gonna move there?" I asked, horrified.

"Yes, we can't face them anymore, we've gotta admit it," Mike said, "We must do it today, Seamus said the Room entrance changes every day,"

We met Seamus later, and he showed us a door I'd never seen before, which led into a long passage that led us into the Room of Requirement. It wasn't quite the Room of Requirement we knew though, There were several hammocks hanged, and tapestries of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were above them. When Mike, Terry and Anthony entered, a tapestry of Ravenclaw also appeared. In there too, we found Neville and Ernie.

"Hello!" Neville patted Mike's back, "So Seamus came across you? I just sent a note on the coin to everyone else,"

"What have you been doing here?" Terry said, looking around.

"When I ran away from the Carrows, it was the best place I could think of," Neville said brightly, "I figured out after a while how to work this room, you have to ask exactly what you want... I wanted the Carrows not to find this, and they haven't so far, eh? Then Seamus and Ernie joined after a bit, and when we wanted to sneak around the castle, that passage you just came from opened, but it opens in a different place every day,"

"And how do you get food?" Anthony asked.

"That's a problem I faced at first, the Room doesn't provide food," Neville said, and I remembered food was one of the five exceptions of Gamp's Law for Transfiguration, "But then that passage appeared," He pointed at another passage across the room, "It leads to the Hogshead,"

"Hogsmeade?" Jazz asked.

"Precisely," Neville nodded, "The owner, Aberforth isn't a very bad man, he was providing us with food all along... he's Dumbledore's brother, did you know that?"

I blinked. Dumbledore had a brother?

"Dumbledore had a brother?" Jazz repeated my thought.

"Yeah, and he even looks like him," Neville said, "Same blue eyes, the long white beard... everything,"

More hammocks were added for us to spend the night, and during the next couple of days, even more were built as the rest of the DA came. The room even made bathrooms for us, with a place to shower and everything.

We spent the following days reading (in my case), or listening to Potterwatch for anything new, or just chatting together. For only a couple of times, a few snuck into the castle to see its news, but we didn't do it much in fear of getting caught.

I was feeling like we were castaways on a deserted island, who had nothing but each other. I loved being a part of that family, but I was so worried about my real family out there. What if they went for them because I disappeared? What if something happened to them because of me? These 'what ifs' kept running in my head all that time, and at times I really regretted coming back to school, and wished I listened to Mum and left. I made sure they weren't worried; I sent them letters through Aberforth, and as long as I was receiving replies, I was reassured.

Days passed, and we were still stuck there, not knowing what to do. Thousands of questions were haunting our heads, the most important one was: how long we'd be stuck in there?

Those days brought us closer. We kept comforting each other and raising each other's spirits, even if our own spirit wasn't that high. Even I was spending less time reading, and more time with everyone else.

"Tenth day," Lavender sighed, "And not much on Potterwatch these days,"

"There'll be something one day," Anthony said, "It'll end faster than we imagine,"

We hummed in response. I was always trying to tell myself that so I wouldn't lose my mind. I heard somewhere that the darkest hour is just before the dawn. Can it get any darker? Most of the time I was convinced it can't, but sometimes I feared that it was only the beginning.

It's not that I lost hope, but I was tired.

We all were.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Promised Day

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

A couple of days later, we gathered around the big wireless in the corner in anticipation. Every day we were telling ourselves it could be the day...

Although I didn't know what we were waiting for exactly.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to this time of Potterwatch! Your only source of real news!" Lee Jordan's voice came through the wireless, "We'll start with a fresh news that we've just received! To you Rapier!"

We held our breathes in anticipation like every time. We were desperate for news, whatever it was.

"Yes, thank you, ..." It was one of the Weasely twins, "Our big news today is about Harry Potter and his two companions, as our source told us, they broke into the Gringotts bank this evening!"

Some of us gasped.

"We don't know the reason behind their breaking or if they succeeded in getting whatever they wanted," The Weasley twin said, "But they left the bank in quite a rage, and escaped on dragons!"

"Blimey! Dragons!" Neville whispered.

The rest of the news were nothing usual, and didn't get our attention. We were buzzing about the Gringotts breaking.

"But why did they do that?" Parvati asked.

"Maybe the Gryffindor Sword?" Padma suggested.

"Maybe," Terry said slowly, "Remember when we heard the Sword was transported into Gringotts after we tried to steal it?"

"Yeah, it's most likely," Neville nodded slowly.

"Do you think they could've got it? Whether it was the Sword or something else?" Jazz asked.

"Dunno, but it's a big thing nonetheless," Seamus said, "Dragons… blimey,"

"Do you think the school knew about this?" Lavender smirked, "The Carrows would go insane,"

"That's a great idea!" Terry's face lit up suddenly, "The whole school should know about that!"

"How?" Zacharias asked.

"I can go there and blow it into their faces," Terry said, rather excitedly.

"But they'll capture you for sure," I said in concern, "They'll kill you,"

"They won't kill me,"

"I'll go," Mike said.

"You've already been beaten enough, Michael," Neville said, "And you too Seamus,"

Seamus frowned.

"I'll go with him," Anthony said.

"And I'll go too," Neville said.

"No, Neville, they want your head," Ernie pointed out, "I'll go with them,"

"They want all of our heads actually," Neville said.

"Yours is the their highest prize though,"

They argued for a while more before it was settled that Ernie and Anthony would go with Terry, and they promised to be careful. We waited (I hated waiting) for more than half an hour before they came back.

"Bloody hell," I muttered.

"Wow, you just swore," Jazz commented, and I glared at her before running to Terry. His left eye was swollen, his lip was cut open, and the other two were supporting him as his leg looked broken. Ernie also had a slash under his left eye but Anthony was unharmed.

"If you could see their faces," Terry was smiling, "For a moment I thought they'd drop dead,"

"But we barely managed to pull you from under their hands, mate," Anthony said, patting his friend's back, "We practically carried you so they won't catch us… luckily we had some of that Darkness Powder left,"

"But it gave the effect we wanted," Ernie said, "They were mad,"

I mended his leg (it was only sprained), and tried on the bruises as best as I could. We retired to our hammocks a few hours later, calling it a day, and I grabbed a piece of parchment and started writing my diaries for the day.

Only, the day was far from the end.

"Er, Neville," Padma's voice broke the silence, "Looks like Aberforth wants us, the painting girl is here,"

I peered with everyone else to take a look at the painting which sealed the entrance to the Hogshead, and I saw the young girl we saw sometimes standing there. Neville jumped out of his hammock, facing the girl.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Harry Potter arrived at the pub," She said quietly. My heart raced, and everyone started murmuring in excitement.

"Harry? For real?" Neville's face lit up, "Everyone has to know!"

He got out his coin and scrubbed on it, the message appeared on mine too that 'Harry's back, and we're fighting'. I felt hopeful and anxious at the same time after Neville went with the girl and we stood waiting for him.

And indeed when he came back, he wasn't alone.

Everyone jumped on the three who came with Neville, the three who the girl said were there but a part of me didn't believe her. But despite the surprise, I felt hope filling my body. I felt the moment we were waiting for had finally came.

The trio looked amazed with the new look of the Room of Requirement as Neville and the others explained more about it to them. Ernie finally voiced our thoughts by asking what were three doing, and we muttered in amazement as the story of Gringotts and the dragon was confirmed.

Seamus asked about what they wanted, and we waited for the answer we'd been dying to hear, but Harry suddenly didn't look well, and turned to his two friends saying they needed to go. When Seamus asked him about the plan, Harry said they needed to do something and then leave.

I frowned. So that wasn't the day after all?

Neville argued Harry to let us help, and Harry insisted he couldn't. Before anyone could win the argument, the tunnel door opened and more people came.

My heart skipped with joy to see Luna looking alright as she stepped out of the door behind Dean.

As the argument went on, Ginny came through the hole in the wall, closely followed by her twin brothers, Lee Jordan, and Cho Chang, who sat beside Mike. The twins refreshed the argument once more, so in the end Harry and his friends gave up.

"Okay!" We fell silent as he turned to us, "We need to find something that'll help us get rid of You Know Who... It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't exactly know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone ever heard of it or come across something that has the Ravenclaw eagle on it?"

Luna instantly spoke of a 'lost Diadem' and I remembered the tiara on Ravenclaw's head statue in their common room. Harry and his friends asked more about it, and in the end it was decided that Luna would take Harry to the Ravenclaw Common Room to show him the statue. (Well, Cho volunteered, but Ginny asked Luna quickly).

Neville showed Harry and Luna the way, and a while later, Ron and Hermione left too. We waited for Harry to come back as people who I didn't know most of them came through Hogshead, very excited. Harry came some time later, spoke to Professor Lupin and others before we all turned our full attention to him.

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized," He said, "We're fighting."

Everyone roared and got out of the room, and I followed, my heart beating fast. But I didn't know if I was scared or excited.

After all, that was the moment we'd been waiting for.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: When Hell Breaks Loose

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

"The school is going to be under attack," Professor McGonagall spoke to everyone present in the school later in the Great Hall, "We will be evacuating the students. The evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your House and take your charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point,"

I glanced to Jazz. Ernie and others expressed their desire to stay, and I sighed when Professor McGonagall allowed only those who were off age. That didn't include me, but it meant Anthony, Mike and Terry, and I knew their choice from the beginning.

After a few more questions from several students, a high, cold voice that sent chills down my spine suddenly started speaking.

It didn't take me two seconds to realize it was his voice.

Some screamed, and I looked around with many others, expecting to see him at the double doors because his voice was so clear. It was mainly a threat, and a chance until midnight to hand over Harry Potter. A choking silence followed, and slowly, we turned to look to Harry, who was clearly frozen in his place.

Not that I blamed him.

"But he's there!" I turned around to look at the Slytherin table, where a girl from Mike's year was standing and pointing at Harry, "Potter is there! Someone grab him!"

At once, all Gryffindors were standing up, facing her. The next moment, I stood too with the rest of Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws followed in a split second, and everyone started pulling out their wands. Professor McGonagall responded politely, ordering Slytherins to go first, which they all did. When it was Ravenclaw's turn to move next, Mike, Terry and Anthony headed our way.

"Hey, there," Mike tried to smile, looking at loss of words, then gave me a tight squeeze.

Of course, they were staying.

"Try not to let my parents worry too much, alright?" He said, pulling away.

"I can't promise you that," I half smiled, "Take care,"

He nodded, and turned to Jazz as Anthony hugged me next.

"See you," He smiled. I nodded, trying not to think otherwise, then turned to Terry.

We stood speechless for a few moments, just staring into each other's eyes, but then Terry moved first. He took my face between his hands and kissed me.

"I'll see you later," He whispered, not breaking eye contact.

"Hufflepuffs, please!" McGonagall shouted.

"Off you go now," Mike said, "We'll see you soon,"

I walked with the rest of underage Hufflepuffs outside of the Great Hall, but I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going. I was trying to reassure myself that they'll be fine… that I'll see them again soon...

I wasn't very close to Mike when we were children. He grew up in a complete wizardring environment. He was a boy, and I didn't like playing with boys at all. I preferred playing quietly away from everyone. Although he teased me sometimes, he was nice to me. And those years I spent in Hogwarts made me very close to him. His friends too, they became my friends... Anthony was always nice to me, and Terry… I liked him since first year, and it was until that year that he finally noticed me, it was only that year we spent some time together…

It was also that year that we spent in a living hell, that we spent trying to make a difference, giving others hope, giving ourselves hope, and waiting for a miracle to happen.

We waited for so long.

And as we reached the fifth floor, I realized I couldn't wait any longer.

"Jazz," I whispered, Jazz turned to me.

"What?"

"I don't wanna go home now," I whispered again, meeting her questioning eyes.

"You want to stay?" She asked in a worried tone. I nodded.

My heart was beating very fast.

I was scared out of my mind.

"But..." Jazz said, "We're underages, we can't fight!"

"Why can't we?" I tried to convince myself first, hoping my voice wasn't shaken, "We've been learning in the DA for months!"

"But that's different, Em!" Jazz argued, "This is real! One wrong spell and we'd be dead!"

"I know," I sighed to calm myself down, "But I really can't just go home and wait for the news… this is torture,"

"Emily…"

"Look, I'm not trying to make you come with me, I'm just telling you I'm staying…" I swallowed, "I can't just go home and wait,"

She gave me a look that I'd never seen in her eyes before; a worried look? Maybe. She opened her mouth and closed it a few times before she finally spoke.

"You know, I would've stayed with you, but I don't think I can't protect myself," She said apologetically, "You've always been better than me,"

"Theoretically," I mumbled with a small smile.

"I'll distract them if you want to go," She said, "But if you got yourself killed, be sure I'll get you out of your grave to kill you again,"

I couldn't help but smile at that as she gave me a tight squeeze. She pulled apart, took a deep breath and turned around.

"Oh, no!" She gasped, pointing towards the opposite side, "Did the Death Eaters arrived already?"

Everyone turned their attention to where she pointed, and I took off towards the opposite direction, my heart almost getting out of its place. I was sure a few students saw me, but maybe they didn't care. I tried to head away from the main staircases, where students were still coming from, but in the end I found myself in a corridor where Ernie our Prefect was approaching with a group of students from one end and Filch was at the other.

And just as I thought I was gonna be caught, a door opened behind me, a hand yanked my waist, another clamped over my mouth, and I was pulled into darkness.

I struggled to break free from my captor, but he was stronger than me, and the worst thing that it was complete darkness and I couldn't see a thing.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you!" My captor whispered and turned me around, "I'm Colin... Colin Creevey... remember me?"

He released me and lightened his wand so I could see him, and I recognized him immediately, other than the fact that he looked more grown up.

And his voice definitely changed.

"Colin?" I whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," He gave me an amused look, and just then I noticed there was another person jammed in that small, dark place.

"You pulled me here, remember?" I said, trying to recognize the other boy, "Where's here anyway?"

"It's just a broom closet," Colin said simply, "I saw you were looking a little lost and I thought you sneaked back like us,"

"How did you sneaked back?" I asked him, "You weren't in school,"

"I convinced Dennis to stay and distract my parents if they found out I sneaked out in the middle of the night," He said, "Then I sent to Justin.. You know him, right? He was also in DA... any way, he lives near us... he didn't wanna bring me at first, but I managed to convinced him,"

I nodded slowly.

"McGonagall didn't want us to stay, but Jimmy and I managed to slip away from the other students," He said, and it was then that I remembered the other boy; he was the Gryffindor Beater.

After fifteen minutes or so of waiting for the sounds outside to die away, a big impact shook the entire castle.

"What was that?" I managed to whisper.

"I think it's starting," Jimmy said.

"Let's get out and see," Colin said, "If it started, I don't think McGonagall will pay attention to a bunch of underages,"

He opened the door slowly, and we followed him outside when he said the corridor was empty. We heard another explosion a bit further, and I swallowed hard.

"Now what?" Jimmy looked around. Colin headed for the nearest window.

"They're there," He pointed, and we saw dark figures far below, "Let's go out to the Grounds,"

Four more explosions happened before we reached the Grounds, in one of them I felt as if the ceiling was gonna collapse on our heads. Students were still in the corridors as well as teachers, but no one really paid attention to us.

When we reached the Entrance Hall, we realized Death Eaters started penetrating the castle.

"Come on!" Colin led us outside excitedly. Was he even scared? I wondered, was his heart also beating strongly like mine?

Colin and Jimmy ran ahead, and started dueling side by side. A red flash came flying right next to my ear, so I was forced to act on the impulse. Jazz was right, it was not like DA at all, if I wasted a second thinking, I'd be dead.

Someone else took care of the Death Eater I was dueling, so I had a few moments to search for Colin and Jimmy. I turned around myself several times but I couldn't see them, and I started to panic. Colored flashes were flying everywhere, and I realized if I didn't move, I'd be hit for sure.

I took one last desperate look around before I turn back to the castle. Maybe I should try to find Mike and the others, I thought. I wanted to make sure they were fine.

I ran inside without stopping, searching around for my cousin and his friends, sending some curses when necessary. Death Eaters reached up to the second floor, and that was when I was forced to stop when someone targeted me directly. He was very quick, and I was almost cornered when someone came to help me. I didn't recognize him, all I knew is that he was a Ravenclaw, and he was a good dueler. We were winning, until something blasted the corridor wall.

I screamed and kneeled down, covering my head with my arms. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as a piece of the wall hit it, but other than that I came out alive. I stood up slowly when it turned quiet, and through the dust I saw no one.

No Death Eater, no Ravenclaw.

"Emily!"

I jumped and turned around at the mention of my name, raising my wand instantly in reflex. When my vision was cleared a bit, I saw standing there, staring at me in shock.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed. Anthony had never spoke to me like that before.

"I… was…" I was breathing heavily and couldn't answer. I felt I was about to faint, "Mike? And Terry?"

"I don't know," He said, then sighed, "What were you thinking by staying here? You're not off age!"

"I know… I…"

Screams and curses were suddenly very near, so Anthony seized my uninjured arm.

"Come on, maybe we can get you to the Room and get you out of here, you're bleeding,"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Lost Hope

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

We passed smashed walls, broken glass, screams and colored flashes. Not a lot of Death Eaters were on the top floors yet, but they entered the castle alright. My mind was completely blank. I tried to convince myself it was all a dream, because I felt I was going insane. I started cursing myself, what had I gotten myself into? I was supposed to be safely heading home… and now because of one sudden moment of bravery I could get killed, and what was worse, I would see people get killed. That Ravenclaw boy disappeared, surely under the debris. He came to help me, and I got him killed.

Suddenly something smashed through the nearby window and the wall surrounding it, and Anthony's hand released me. Dust was everywhere that I couldn't see at all for the first few moments, then I saw a big thing moving through that window.

It was a very giant hand.

I turned around looking for Anthony, but I couldn't see him at all. And when curses started to fly towards me, I had no choice but to run away, hoping with all my might that Anthony was fine.

I climbed up the stairs, and at the top I saw Padma Patil fighting alone so I tried to help her. We managed to Stun that Death Eater and we went separate ways. I kept running, among people shouting and curses flying. I tried not to think at all, because I felt if I would think I'd just collapse on the floor and start crying. Maybe it was better to check the Room, I told myself. Maybe I could still go home.

Suddenly I felt like I entered the North Pole.

I shivered at the sudden cold, then I understood the reason. I saw them coming, the long cloaked hooded figures that deprive you from your happiness. The dark thoughts that I've been fighting became stronger. The Ravenclaw is dead no doubt, and maybe even Anthony, Colin, Jimmy, and who knew who else. Mike and Terry as well, I hadn't seen them anywhere.

And I was gonna die too.

I knew these thoughts got worse because of Dementors, but they were there and I couldn't shove them away. I closed my eyes, remembering my parents, Mel, Jack, grandma, Auntie, Uncle, Mike, Jazz, Anthony, and Terry. I tried not to cry. I wanted to see them all so badly.

"Expecto Patronum!"

I heard a soft, dreamy voice I knew so well, then I saw a silver rabbit bouncing around, driving the darkness away. I felt instant warmth, and managed to smile to my savior. Luna smiled back.

"Are you alright?" She said, and I nodded.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome," She said sweetly, "Come on, we have a battle to win,"

I smiled and watched her disappearing out of my sight. A battle to win, that was the only way to end this… the only way to go home and see my family again. But before I gather myself again, something hit me from behind and it all turned black.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes some time later was the ceiling, then it was blocked when someone grabbed me and squeezed me tightly.

"You're alright," Mike whispered, "Your parents would've killed me if something happened to you,"

I was never that relieved to hear Mike's voice. I grabbed him tightly too, very glad he was alive, but he pulled away shortly after. I was still in the corridor I blacked out in, Anthony was sitting there too, covered in dust, clothes torn, several bleeding cuts, but he was alive.

"Are you mad?" Mike said angrily, "You were supposed to go home!"

"I couldn't," I mumbled, looking down, "I think I had a moment of bravery or something,"

Mike sighed.

"Be thankful you're still alive," He said, "I was so worried when Anthony told me you're still here,"

"And where's Terry?" I asked in caution.

"Dunno,"

He'll be fine, I told myself, he was just probably somewhere else. I realized then that it was quiet, only far, faint sounds were heard.

"Is it over?" I asked after sometime.

"Not quite," Anthony said, "It's just a rest,"

"Come on," Mike grabbed my hand, "We'll check the Room, maybe I can send you home before it continues,"

He pulled me to my feet, and I swayed but stayed up. My head was hurting and my shoulder as well, but it became better after Mike tried to heal it. We walked slowly and quietly towards the staircases.

"But why it stopped if it will continue?" I asked quietly. "What happened?"

"He pulled his forces," Mike said, "And gave Harry one hour to surrender, or he'll attack again,"

We passed more blasted walls, shattered glass, blood everywhere, and every now and then, bodies; students, adults, and Death Eaters. Whenever we passed a corpse, Mike would wrap his arms around me, as if he could protect me from that sight.

The Room of Requirement didn't work. We tried and tried, in different ways, but nothing happened. After about fifteen minutes, we gave up.

"If you survived, I'm gonna kill you for this, Emily," Mike muttered as we walked away.

That was cheerful.

We passed the same scene again, but not a single human until we were on the Ground Floor. Small crystals were all over the Entrance Hall, as the Slytherin hourglass that recorded the house points was shattered. The double doors of the Great Hall were opened, and many people were inside, more were entering, some of them carrying bodies.

We entered inside, the house tables were gone, the Staff table was huddled with injured who were being treated by Madam Pomfery. People were gathered together, comforting each other, and in the middle of the Hall, the dead were resting.

I tried not to look at them, but I couldn't help it. My heart dropped as I saw faces I recognized, and I felt like a hundred knives stabbing my chest when I saw Professor Lupin among them, Lavender Brown badly scarred, and one of the Weasley twins surrounded by his family. Mike, Anthony and I sat at one side, watching more bodies being entered.

"Almost forty so far," Mike said in a low voice, and I figured he was talking about the dead, "And increasing every minute,"

"Terry is not one of them," Anthony said, and I was grateful he didn't say 'yet'.

"Maybe we should go look for him," Mike stood up, but just then I saw him enter the Great Hall.

I exhaled a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding as I saw him. He was limping slightly, covered in dust, his lip was bloody, his face still had traces of those bruises he had at dinner, which seemed so far away, and he looked at me questionably as he headed our direction.

"Why are you still here?" He asked as soon as he reached us, but I didn't answer. I just flung my arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly.

"Where have you been?" I asked after I let go.

"Ravenclaw Tower," He still looked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I stayed," I shrugged.

"Why?"

"Couldn't wait," I muttered and sat down, and he sat next to me. We stayed like that for a while before Mike and Anthony decided to help bring in the dead, leaving me in Terry's care. Ron and Hermione came and joined the Weasleys a bit later, and I saw Harry standing at the double doors for a moment before leaving.

"Now what?" I whispered.

"It's a warrior's rest," Terry said, "The fight is still going,"

"Do you think Harry will turn himself in?" I asked.

"I think You Know Who's words might affect him," Terry said, "Remember what he said? You let them die for you?"

"I didn't hear him, I was unconscious," I muttered, "So he will surrender, huh?"

"I think he might," Terry said.

"But we won't stop fighting, right?" I whispered. Terry looked at me and smiled sadly.

"No," He said, "You said that before, remember?"

After a while, I recognized with horror Colin's body being carried inside. My chest tightened and I started to breathe heavily, grabbing Terry's hand subconsciously.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern, "You're shaking,"

"He… sneaked back in…" I said in a choked voice, and my eyes were stinging.

"Who?" Terry said, following my gaze until he saw what I was talking about, "Oh,"

"He… was excited… that he was here… fighting…"

Terry wrapped his arms around me gently. I closed my eyes and tried not to cry, but I couldn't prevent my tears. He was too young for this, too young to be dead. Terry stroked my hair gently as I soaked his robes with my silent tears. As time passed, I felt I really wanted nothing more than a deep sleep, a coma that I won't wake up from until it was all over.

But then that voice came again.

"Harry Potter is dead," I jumped upright and looked at the others in horror. I don't remember what he said next, because I was still interpreting that first sentence. Harry Potter is dead. Dead? When the voice stopped, the effect remained. Everybody was looking around in disbelief, as though answers were written somewhere in the air.

"No way," I whispered as people began to get out of the Hall to see the proof. We followed after, and part of me didn't wanna go out.

I didn't wanna believe it was true.

Several people screamed, and others joined as we all stared at the proof. Harry Potter was lying motionless in Hagrid's arms, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were snickering. I stared at him in disbelief, maybe hoping to see a muscle move, but nothing. He was dead, I told myself, surely not running away like Voldemort said, he turned himself in. But the result as one. He was dead, it was over, we lost.

It wasn't supposed to end like that.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Ends and Beginings

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

Voldemort ordered silence, casting a spell that made everyone shut up. He told Hagrid to put Harry down, and although Hagrid was shaking, he lowered Harry and placed him gently on the ground.

"You see?" Voldemort turned to us, "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" Ron yelled, breaking the curse, which caused more insults to be thrown at Voldemort, who silenced them again. He started trying to convince us that Harry was trying to run away, but he stopped when Neville ran forward. He shot Neville a curse that lost him his wand and sent him backwards, asking who was that, and it seemed he knew him when one of his Death Eaters mentioned he was the one opposing the Carrows. After that he actually asked him to join them, as he was a pure blood.

"I will join you when hell freezes over!" Neville said strongly, then raised his arm, "Dumbledore's Army!"

I cheered loudly with everyone else, feeling my spirit return to me. Even if Harry died, we were still there. It wasn't over yet.

But Voldemort didn't give up. He raised his wand, and the Sorting Hat came zooming from the castle. He declared that there would be no more Sorting; only Slytherin House would remain, then he pointed his wand to Neville, petrifying him, and forced the hat on his head. Death Eaters raised their wands against us.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," Voldemort said, making the Hat burst into flames.

A few screamed at the sight, and I clamped my hand over my mouth in shock.

Then suddenly, the world turned upside down.

We heard many voices at once; footsteps, cries of war, and giants roaring, then lots and lots of arrows were falling on Death Eaters. Neville broke free, getting out Gryffindor's Sword from the Sorting Hat, and the last thing I saw was Neville slicing Voldemort's snake before I had to get out my wand to defend myself.

Slowly we were forced to return inside the castle, as more centaurs, giants, winged creatures and wizards were attacking. House elves also were stabbing Death Eaters' legs. I don't know how much I fought that day, but I felt it was easier than the first part of the battle. Maybe it was because of the creatures who joined the battle then, or maybe because the Death Eaters were concentrating more on escaping and kept missing targets. I felt more confident as I fought side by side with the others. My spirit was a lot higher than earlier, and I was sure we were gonna win in a short time.

Even if Harry was dead.

After sometime, all Death Eaters were either Stunned, dead or escaped, and we all stood watching the last two remaining duels; The mad woman with the dark hair, Bellatrix Lestrange, against Mrs. Weasley, and Voldemort against McGonagall, Slughorn and Flitwick. After Mrs. Weasley killed Lestrange, suddenly someone appeared.

Someone completely not expectable.

There were several cries of joy, and I stared at the boy in shock, the boy who was supposed to be dead. The only explanation that he wasn't dead, because even magic couldn't rise the dead.

Or could it?

I felt very confused.

Harry ordered everyone to stay behind, and Voldermort tried to convince us otherwise. A long conversation started between them as they circled around each other slowly… a conversation with a lot of words I didn't understand at the time. They spoke of 'Horcruxes', they spoke of how Harry's mother protected him, and how we all were protected too because Harry meant to sacrifice himself. My jaw dropped when Harry said Snape was a spy for Dumbledore's sake, and that Dumbledore planned his death all along. He said Snape was in love with his mother...

I wanted that to end fast, but they talked like forever.

I got lost after they started talking about something called the 'Elder Wand'. I had no idea what was that and I didn't wanna know then, all I wanted was for that to be over. We were waiting for a very long time, a very long, tiring time, and I knew we were only moments away from the end of all that torture.

And the moment came, finally, with the first ray of sun.

Harry and Voldemort both shouted curses at the same time, but the moment the curses met, Voldemort's wand flew high and started spinning, then the curse backfired on him.

And he fell backwards on the ground.

A few seconds passed in complete silence before everyone realized what happened. Suddenly the atmosphere exploded with cheering and screaming, and I was pushed as people were trying to get to Harry in the middle of the circle.

As for me, I started crying.

I think I had a break down, after being stressed for so long. I was shaking with sobs, not just silent tears. I've never cried like that in all that year, not when I was tortured, nor when my shoulder was cut open, nor when Mike was beaten up, nor with Terry was beaten up, nor when I saw Colin dead, not when I saw all those dead people in the Great Hall, and not even when I was surrounded by Dementors and thought I was gonna die. I didn't really knew why I was crying, but I couldn't stop.

A pair of arms were wrapped around me and pulled me away from the crowd and the noise. The dawn breeze hit me as we headed outside, but those arms were wrapped tightly around me.

"Why are you crying now?" Terry stroked my hair gently, "It over, Emily, we won!"

All I could do was nod.

"It's over," He whispered again, "The darkness is gone,"

I wiped my tears and tried to smile, looking up at the sun. It was the best sunrise I've ever witnessed.

Everyone sat together later, eating, chatting, and laughing, despite the pain of loss we were feeling. I was glancing every now and then to the Malfoys. I didn't know how they could just sit there like nothing happened. They were a big reason for our suffering, because, after all, if Voldemort didn't have followers, none of that would've happened. After a while, I managed to ignore them.

I felt very happy and optimistic that day, despite the pain in my chest because of everyone who died. But it was these losses in fact, I thought, that were gonna keep us moving forward. It was because of them that we'd be better.

I was very sure of that.

Now it's two years later. I graduated from Hogwarts a couple of months ago, that's when I started writing this story or diary or whatever it is. I can't exactly say that those past two years were completely peaceful. We're still struggling to stand on our feet. Things didn't become perfect yet, but it's moving steadily forward.

We have a new Minister of Magic, Kingesly Shaklebolt, and McGonagall became our new Headmistress, but I think she's retiring soon. Harry and few others were given special permission to became Aurors, and more and more escaping Death Eaters are captured. Hermione Granger returned to Hogwarts the year after to finish her last year, although her friends didn't.

Terry and I are still together, even though we haven't seen each other very much in those past two years. He's in Greece studying about magical runes, but he said he might wanna teach at Hogwarts someday. Peter is still writing to me every now and then, but it looks like they're settled in Canada and won't be coming back anytime soon. Mike joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement last year, Anthony started working at Gringotts, while Jazz applied to work as a sports writer in the Daily Prophet (still waiting to be accepted). She met some guy a few weeks ago who's almost as crazy as her, but she seems happy.

Mel joined me in my last two years at Hogwarts, and was very excited to be there at last. Jack, however, didn't show any magic. I could tell he was upset, and that earned him more attention and protection from my parents.

As for me, I'm starting Healing school in two weeks. I'm very excited to start and be actually able to do something that will help others and make everything better, excited to be a part of making my own, and my children's future better than before.

* * *

**A/N: The End**

**Thanks for everyone who took the time to read/ review (or will in the future) :)**


End file.
